A Twist of Fate
by SweetYuya
Summary: A small group of Aes Sedai is unexpectedly pulled into the realm of the shinigami. Will this strange twist of fate lead them to their doom, or their destiny? Wheel of Time-Bleach crossover. Renji x OC. Rated M for violence for now.
1. A Chance Encounter

_**Disclaimer**__ – _I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off them. So please, enjoy the story but don't sue me. XD

* * *

For those of you who were already reading this story, you  
are already aware that this is a revised version of the original story.

It was a terrible example of what I am capable of in my opinion, and  
my skills have improved dramatically since it was first written.

Please keep in mind that this is a crossover story between two fandoms. I  
will do my absolute best to explain everything in the story, so that readers  
unfamiliar with the Wheel of Time series do not feel lost or left out.

I hope you like this new and improved version of the tale.  
Please be sure to visit my deviantART page to see fan art created  
of the characters. The link is available in my profile.  
(I am SweetYuya there as well)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – A Chance Encounter**

A large column of dust filled the sky, brought on by the rather explosive end of their latest experimental hollow. Two men wrapped in the dark cloak of night stood watching the sight impassively, unconcerned with the loss of a specimen or the dirt and ashes that clouded their view. One with a head of thin, silvery hair; a fox like grin playing across his sharp features. The other was graced with silken locks that were a deep shade of brown, a few of the thick tresses of which spilled carelessly over onto his forehead.

"Yare, yare. Another one bites th' dust," said the fox-faced man in a whimsical tune.

"So it would seem," his companion replied in a rich baritone. "It is most unfortunate, but I believe we should be going now. That will have caught the attention of the 12th Division."

"Ah, tha's too bad. I was jus' startin' ta have fun."

"Hn."

"Are we jus' gonna leave th' other one here?"

"It's best that way. More likely than not, the fools will assume _it_ was the source of that reiatsu spike."

"An' if they decide ta keep it alive an' experiment on it…then what?"

The pair began striding away casually, ignoring the screeching hollow that roared less than half a mile from where they stood. The dark haired man pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, humming to himself a moment before responding. He had a plan for every possible outcome, just in case. There was no call for concern. Steps had already been taken to assure that there would be no evidence left behind to trace back to him.

"Division 6 is the closest but even they are at least a good hour from here. The probability of them being the ones to respond is quite high. They won't leave the creature alive."

Only the members of the 12th Division Department of Research would be fool enough to try and capture a hollow alive. No other squad in the Gotei 13 would risk their necks for the sake of science as they would. No matter who came across it first, or what their plans were for it, they would find quite a surprise.

"Hn," smirked the silver fox, his ever present grin widening. "Whatever ya say, Aizen-sama."

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

In the dark, early morning hours, Tianorin Lounalt stuck her head into one of the canvas tents that had been erected before the sun set the night before. That was all that was needed to rouse the sleeping figure inside, which likely meant there had been a ward placed on the tent, set to wake her if anyone entered. Tianorin had done the same herself. One could never be too careful.

Pushing herself up on one elbow, the shadowy figure mumbled groggily, peering at her through squinted. "Light Tia, _must_ you drag us from our blankets so early?"

Despite her complaining, the dark skinned woman was already rubbing the sleep from her eyes and donning a fresh shift. It was just as well, for her complaints fell on deaf ears.

For the most part, the plump woman ignored the grumbles of her companion. Zhai was never very friendly in the morning hours. Very little could put a bounce in her step until after she'd broken the mornings fast, not even the prospect of studying a relic from the Age of Legends. That was purely baffling to Tianorin. While the Atha'an Miere girl _was_ a fellow Aes Sedai, even a member of the same Ajah, she certainly did not act it. Not in private, at least.

What self respecting Brown sister would not wish to rise hours before the sun to gather information on a pillar of rune stones? They were not just _any _stones, after all. There were groups of these mysterious ruins scattered across their world, typically in remote locations, perhaps where ancient cities once were. Information on them was sparse, but from what Tianorin had read, they could be used to Travel. More than likely, they were the quickest form of travel before the Waygates had been created, though she did not have the faintest idea as to how they were used. Just supposition from worn pages that would have long since crumbled to dust, were they not preserved by the One Power.

Their party had discovered this particular cluster of stones the night before, shortly before making camp at Toman Head. Immediately Tianorin's interest was piqued. She'd only read about the stones before, never had she been so fortunate as to see them. It was truly an experience she would forever treasure.

Once she'd chivvied the dark skinned woman from her bed and helped her dress, they set out immediately towards the stones that were some twenty feet out from their camp. A good, safe distance. One had to exercise caution with such objects, particularly if you were uncertain of how to activate it. You could never be too cautious, as rash behavior with any object that dealt with the One Power could easily lead to death, or worse, being burned out.

That was something every Aes Sedai feared, though few spoke of it. Being able to draw upon the female half of the One Power, Saidar, was a feeling like none other. Few women in their world had such an ability, and very few survived long if they lost it. Even thinking of being without the joy of Saidar sent an unsettling chill down Tianorin's spine, causing her to receive a concerned glance from the flame haired man that was waiting for her a few feet ahead. Tsūretsu Hogosha had been her Warder for quite a few decades now, ever since he was a young man. These days his red tresses were heavily streaked with gray, but age made him no less a threat to any would be attackers.

Warders were like a blade that never lost its edge, no matter how many years they weathered. Their lives were dedicated to protecting that of their Aes Sedai. It was their sole purpose, what they lived and died for. In the Old Tongue, these men were also referred to as _Gaidin_, which literally means 'brother to battles'.

Tsūretsu had faced death many times at her side, each time keeping her well and whole. As with most sisters of the Brown Ajah, Tianorin had a tendency to get lost in her own world, which had landed her in danger more than once. He was always there to watch out for her, even if it was something as simple as preventing her from tripping over her own feet. Aes Sedai could die from a broken neck just like any other human. They were far from invincible.

A light blush threatened to rise in her full cheeks as memories of just how many times the man had gently caught her, or adjusted her path to keep her from running into something came floating back. Browns were notorious for being so caught up in thought that they almost seemed almost naïve, and Tianorin was really no exception. Gathering knowledge always ranked higher than most with her, her surroundings second at best, if they were interesting.

Pushing it down, she cast a secretive glance at the man now walking beside her to find a tiny smile gracing his typically hardened features. The Saidar formed bond between them had already alerted him to her feelings but he'd wisely remained silent. His head swiveling about, ignoring her embarrassment and focusing on possible dangers. Thank the Light for that!

Moments later they were joined by one other. Stalking silently towards them was the towering figure of Kamavon Shinowa, his handsome features all but hidden in shadows. Bonded to Nelisande Togita, he was her man to the bone, from the very day she was born. He too moved with the deadly grace of a Warder, acquired after years of intense training and dedication. Although he was much younger than her Tsūretsu, he was no less menacing. Anyone who doubted the skill of a Warder was a fool.

Judging by the tall man's scowl, Nelisande had run off ahead of him, as she was prone to do. It did not help that she was just as eager as the Brown upon locating the ancient relics, curious to see what they could learn from them. Were it not for her fierce personality and love of men – both extremely common qualities amongst sisters in the Green Ajah – Tianorin would have expected the girl to choose the Brown Ajah when she was raised to an Aes Sedai.

Lost again in her own thoughts, Tianorin nearly jumped when the petite girl beside her spoke up, her voice still thick with sleep. "Couldn't we have at least have eaten something for breakfast?"

"There is no sense in wasting time, Zhai." Tianorin responded after a moment, the beads at the ends of her dark braids clicking together softly as she walked. "Breakfast can wait."

Her companion snorted, tossing back a head of thick, black hair. By mainlander standards, Zhai was likely considered to be exotic. Her deeply tanned skin, so dark it was the color of cocoa, and graceful movements earned by being born and raised at sea made her catch the eyes of men and women alike. Amongst her own people she could easily go without notice but she was by no means a plain woman.

Of the three women in their party, she was certainly the most attractive of the lot. Tianorin herself was pleasantly plump at best, and her penchant for wearing the clingy Taraboner dresses of her people did nothing to flatter her figure. Despite her girth, she had a loving face, dimples marking her cheeks and somehow bringing about a motherly appeal. When the woman smiled, she could light up a room, though it rarely occurred.

Zhai stood out like a sore thumb amongst the Brown Sisters for her outgoing personality and her tendency to shun books in general. She felt they were a waste of time. Why read about something when you could go out and experience it for yourself? Truly, if it were not an unspoken rule between the few Atha'an Miere women who trained in the White Tower, she would have joined the Green instead of the Brown.

It was Zhai's exuberance, along with several other shared similarities, that caught Nelisande's eye when they first met. The two women had become fast friends during their training, though Nelisande moved from Novice to Accepted long before Zhai. The Atha'an Miere girl struggled for years with a block, unable to channel a whit unless she was thoroughly embarrassed. Blocks were not common by any means and usually occurred when a woman had the ability to channel yet held some fear of it, their minds creating a mental wall to shield them from their own power.

The walls could be broken but it was an arduous task, the difficulty varying with each girl. It seemed Zhai's own people had considered her a lost cause, sending her to the White Tower rather than a girl with a weaker channeling skill. The Sea Folk were always very selective on what children would be sent to Tar Valon, taking care to send those with very little strength in the One Power in the hopes of maintaining the fallacy that Atha'an Miere women had no real talent with Saidar.

While Zhai may have trailed behind Nelisande in rank, the two girls always remained friends, secretly. Friendships were all but forbidden between Novices and Accepted, though many women picked them up immediately once their friend reached the same level as they.

Nelisande even made a point of staying in the White Tower until Zhai was raised to the Shawl, finally attaining the rank of Aes Sedai. It was harder on both of them, as friendship between an Aes Sedai and Accepted or Novices truly _was_ forbidden. It would not do to have an Accepted thinking herself on the same level with an Aes Sedai. The two women had to make do with it for the duration, ignoring each other in the halls as best they could, waiting silently. Such was the extent of their friendship.

Tianorin had seen fit to take both girls under her wing, though she had a bad habit of forgetfulness that had both Nelis and Zhai ready to tear their hair out at times. They formed a slightly dysfunctional family of sorts, the younger women looking to Tianorin as both mother and mentor even after they became equals.

The fiery Green was waving excitedly to them now, a small glow floating beside her, created with a simple weave of the One Power to provide ample lighting until the sun came up. To Zhai's right, Kamavon picked up his pace, eager to be back by her side. Danger was not expected but it could never be discounted in the eyes of a Warder. Gaidin were always on alert, even when relaxed.

"You should not have run ahead, Nelis," the big man said to her. Chastisement, but said with a softness that showed only affection.

Sniffing, she gave the man a playful smile; eyes alit by more than the lamp she created. The Shienaran woman was known for having a slight mischievous streak, to which her mother accredited her father. When most young noblewomen would have been learning needlepoint, Nelisande was sparring with her father, being taught the ways of his people.

While her mother was a lesser noble to House Togita, her father had been a simple Aiel warrior. The combination was more than just rare, it was nearly inconceivable. The Aiel had never gone past the Spine of the World until the Aiel War, remaining hidden in the desert wasteland they called home and killing anyone who entered, save peddlers, gleeman and Aes Sedai.

Saiane Togita had been traveling with her father's Border Guards scouting Niamh Pass when she met Nelisande's father. It was believed that all of the Aiel had left the Waste to fight in the war, so their job was no different than usual. Keep the pass safe. With the Aiel gone, the last thing they'd expected to find was a group of them, alive or dead.

Juric had led a group of _Sovin Nai_, Knife Hands, into skirmish against Shadowspawn. When Saiane's hunting party stumbled across him, he lay dying from wounds inflicted by Trollocs. Their bodies were strewn about him; at least twenty of the foul creatures had been slain by his hand, countless more slain by his brethren. Juric was the sole survivor, and only by a thread. Though he had protested adamantly, Saiane insisted upon nursing him back to health despite his wishes.

It was a strange twist of fate, their meeting. Whatever the Creator had in mind, Nelisande was the end result. A curious blend of noble and savage, her crimson tresses could have come from either parent but her height and trim figure was unmistakably Aiel. The unusual shade of amber that colored her eyes tend to draw almost as much attention to her as her hair, as they shifted between shimmering gold and a rusty shade of brown.

Since they were often seen traveling together, Nelisande and Tsūretsu had been mistaken for siblings on more than one occasion. They both bore the same deep red locks, though Tsūretsu was easily picked out as a Saldaean for his beak like nose. Perhaps it was their olive skin, something many Borderlanders had in common, though Shienar and Saldaea were on opposite ends of the Border.

"I am not helpless Kam; you of all people should know this."

The big man grunted, choosing to ignore the truth of her words. Oh, he knew alright. Kamavon had been hand selected to serve as Nelisande's guardian when they were still children. He'd been there for many of her sparring sessions, often taking lessons from Juric himself. Nelis took delight in testing her new skills out on her friend at every chance she got. Though she rarely bested him, she could hold her own with ease, as though she had been raised a Maiden of the Spear instead of a Shienaran noblewoman.

Tianorin, Tsūretsu and Zhai finally reached the impatient Nelisande and prepared to get down to business. They made an interesting party, quite a mixture of cultures and backgrounds, yet even that was common amongst Aes Sedai and Gaidin. Women and men from all nationalities and groups, noble houses and the poor alike came to train in the White Tower inside of Tar Valon.

"Shall we get to work?" Tianorin asked, already digging through the satchel Tsūretsu was carrying for her.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Delicate chimes and the fluttering of wings in his ear brought Renji from his fitful sleep with little effort. His dreams this night had been plagued with death, something he felt he'd seen more than enough of waking. Annoyed with the disturbance but curious, he extended his finger and waited for the creature to land and relay its message.

"Abarai fuku-taichō. Please assemble a small team to investigate a disturbance of reiatsu at the following location…"

Listening quietly, he memorized the location given, already beginning to dress himself. It would take some time for him to get the men together and even more time to get them there. The Squad 6 barracks were the closest to that quadrant but it was still a good ways outside of the Seireitei.

The chances of them actually discovering what, or who caused the commotion would be slim but orders were orders. Muttering sleepily to himself, he tugged on his hakama hastily.

"Wasn't sleeping worth a shit anyway."

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"The engravings are a bit difficult to decipher, the Ages have not been kind to these stones."

"Use the charcoal and paper I brought, Nelis."

"I think Tia is using it right now."

The two women glanced over at their senior, who was indeed making use of those tools, covering herself with charcoal in the process. Smudges of it were carelessly rubbed across her cheek, spots staining the sleeves of her silken dress.

The two Warders stood above the women on either side, eyes scanning in all directions and hands ever ready to draw their swords if needed. Their vigilance went largely unnoticed by the Aes Sedai, so used to their presence as it were.

They worked for nearly half an hour in this fashion, recording and copying the images on paper almost fervently. It was not as though the White Tower was completely lacking information on these stones, but it was their first time actually seeing them with their own eyes.

Rocking back on her heels, Zhai gazed at the stone directly in front of her. It bore a simple diamond, hollowed out and resting on its side. Unlike most of the others, it was actually quite clear to see, the passage of time somehow moving a bit more gently over it than the others. Embracing the Source, the young Aes Sedai pulled a thin strand of spirit from the air around her, alerting her companions moments before making contact with the stone.

"I'm going to probe this one lightly; it seems to be in much better condition than the rest."

Tianorin, still wrapped up in her current work, took a bit longer to register the statement than she should have. A grievous error on her part, as she would soon come to learn. The tiny thread entered the stone just as the absentminded woman spoke up.

"I don't believe that's wise with as little informa-"

A sudden lurch in the world around them killed her words just as surely as the overwhelming wave of nausea did. The very space around them flickered, over and over, blinking in and out of reality. Tianorin watched what she could only assume was their future playing out in every way imaginable, the scenes changing with each flicker. No matter what was done differently, each vision ended with the same, resounding conclusion. Death. When the darkness enveloped her, Tianorin suspected her long life had ended at last.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Groaning, Zhai clutched her head in hopes of stopping the world around her from spinning. Bile rose in her throat, forcing her to choke it down quickly and leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Light!" she exclaimed, pushing herself up on wobbly legs. "Well, you don't have to worry about me doing _that_ again!"

It took her a moment to realize that she was receiving no response from her companions. Glancing from side to side and then cursing herself for it as her vision blurred, she quickly located the four of her friends.

Kamavon was assisting a rather cranky looking Nelisande to her feet, while Tsūretsu struggled to rouse Tianorin.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked hesitantly, bearing the weight of her actions with a heavy heart.

"Blood and bloody ashes, Zhai! Perhaps a bit more warning before you try to kill us next, if you would be so kind."

The Atha'an Miere woman smiled at the tart response of her friend, taking it as a sign of her well being. Wringing her hands together, she offered an apologetic smile.

"Sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't begin to cover it, impatient child! Sometimes I cannot believe they raised you to the Shawl. Such rash behavior is unbecoming of an Aes Sedai, Zhai din Eiran!"

Tianorin's harsh words stung her, successfully chastising the young woman, yet they came as a relief. If the older woman had that much bite to her words, it meant she was only annoyed, not injured.

"At least we are alright, if not a bit dizzy." Nelisande offered up, hoping to shift Tianorin's ire, or in the very least, distract the older woman.

The later of the two being highly unlikely, for once you had Tianorin's attention, only something more 'intriguing' could possibly pull it away. And when the stout Taraboner was angry, you _absolutely_ held her full interest.

"That may be," she said with a huff "But have you bothered to take in our surroundings, Nelisande?"

The Shienaran noble blinked, amber eyes sliding from her mentor to survey the area around them carefully. It was unsettling to discover they were no longer on the familiar plains of Toman Head. They were now located in a thickly wooded area, only a tiny clearing formed around the ancient stones they had been so intently studying moments before.

"Peace…Zhai, you've managed to activate the portal stones."

Biting her lip, the quixotic Aes Sedai hung her head, ashamed of the trouble she'd caused. It was times like these that she herself wondered how she had finally attained the Shawl with her undisciplined and sometimes hasty actions. It wasn't as though she had been raised poorly. On the contrary, the Sea Folk were quite strict, especially when it came to their hierarchy. Zhai had been relieved when they made the decision to send her to Tar Valon. Though she would miss the constant sway of a ship beneath her feet, it meant she could escape the somewhat harsh life of her people and prevent bringing any more shame upon her family.

When she stepped onto the docks of Tar Valon, it felt as though a great weight had been lifted from her, that she was finally free. She would not be forced to remain a lowly deckhand, her hopes of being a Windfinder dashed by her own accursed block to Saidar. She tried to make the most of every moment in this new life, a clean slate that she could bring her own design to. It was her zest for life that made her so impulsive, her rash decisions often landing her in a boiling pot both as a Novice and as an Accepted. This incident seemed to be no different than others, except this time, she had dragged her friends down with her.

This night, fate would not grant her much time to dwell upon her mistake. A bone chilling howl reached their ears, ripping through the silence of the night. Warders tensed beside their companions, automatically drawing their weapons and shifting their stance. All three women took in a startled breath, eyes searching the darkened forest for the source.

"That sounded like nothing I have ever heard" Nelisande whispered breathily.

Gulping, Zhai nodded, reaching out and embracing the Source once more. Even with her eyes closed, she could feel that her sisters had done the same. Whatever lurked in the night, it would not catch them unawares. The howl came again, much louder and _much _closer. Spinning on their heels, Kamavon and Tsūretsu turned towards the source with a self assured calm. The ground began to shake as the creature drew near, and even in the dark they could see the trees of the forest being smashed aside by a giant being.

"What in the Light _is _that?" Zhai asked, her voice tinged with worry.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

"C'mon men, step it up! I don't want to see any stragglers back there!" Renji yelled, turning his head and scowling at the sleepy group of officers he'd rounded up in the pre-dawn hours.

He was no less exhausted than any of them. In actuality, he was probably more drained but that would not keep him from doing his duty. They all needed to be prepared for anything. Sluggish movements would only get them killed.

They were still about fifteen minutes out from the targeted area but unless they picked up the speed, it would be thirty minutes instead of half that. Had it just been Renji, he would already have arrived. Serving as a Lieutenant to Squad 6 meant he was a great deal stronger than the rest of the Squad, not counting his Captain, of course. One day though, one day he would surpass Byakuya Kuchiki, the noble Captain of the 6th Division.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Zhai choked back a terrified scream when the enormous beast burst into the clearing, already swinging its deadly claws at them. It looked like a gigantic bug of sorts, a scorpion like tail appearing from over top its head and aiming directly at the two men guarding them.

The Warders dodged the first attack, careful to keep themselves between the monster and the Aes Sedai. Kamavon was the first to attack, the long, sharp blade of his sword arcing upwards, seeking to slice into the chest of the strange creature. Much to his surprise and dismay, its tough carapace provided an impenetrable shield to the simple steel, bouncing the blade right off. With a lazy swing, the oversized insect flicked Kamavon aside as though he were the bug instead.

Panic gripped Nelisande's throat as she watched him skid away, feeling through the bond they shared that the unexpected blow had broken through several of the mans ribs. Giving a sharp nod to her sisters, she immediately rushed to his side to begin healing him, leaving them to continue the fight.

Behind the remaining Warder, Tianorin began weaving threads of fire together, preparing an enormous ball of flame. Mimicking her mentor, Zhai did the same, hurtling it towards the enemy only moments after the other woman.

The giant beast roared, tossing its head angrily as the flames seared its chest and right pincer. Furious, it sent its massive tail straight towards the women, seeking to skewer them both. Tsūretsu was there in a flash, leaping in front of Zhai and Tianorin to shield them from the attack.

The Saldaean man held the great sword across his chest, bracing it with one hand on the hilt, one on the blade. His intent was to use the weapon to block the rapid descent of the viciously curved hook, heading all too swiftly his way. The powerful momentum and sheer velocity of the attack forced him backwards, cracks splintering the sword. The thin metal was of no use against a creature of its size or strength, giving way almost instantly, the tail piercing through his body with a sickening crunch.

With that fatal moment, time seemed to slow down for them all, watching Tsūretsu stare blankly down at the gaping hole in his chest before crumpling to the ground, eyes already clouding. Still at Kamavon's side, Nelisande heard Tianorin's mournful wail as the Brown sister felt the death blow dealt to her Warder.

For nearly fifty years, Tsūretsu had remained by her side, ever vigilant. To have the bond suddenly severed, to feel the excruciating pain he endured in his last moments, sent Tianorin tumbling over the brink into madness. Her normally passive face was contorted with fury, the glow of Saidar brightening around her until the light was nearly blinding. His death she had foreseen when the stones had been activated, as well as her own, but she had not truly expected it to come to pass.

If the stones had accurately predicted this, then she knew what her next move must be. It was the only way. Sorrow and fury gripped her throat, blinded her vision, but still she drew on Saidar. Drew until the sweetness of the Power became pain, sharp and foreboding. Ignoring that warning, she drew deeper still. It was the only way.

"Tianorin, stop it! You are already at your limit!"

Zhai's warnings fell on deaf ears. Her mentor, her friend, was out of reach. The fires of her rage exploded from her hands, consuming the monster with its scorching heat. It thrashed wildly, trying desperately to escape the inferno that enveloped it.

Without warning the creature exploded, the force clearing the immediate area around it and sending Zhai hurtling through the trees. Nelisande just barely managed to summon forth a barrier composed of air, fire and earth to provide an airtight and nearly impenetrable barrier around them. Despite the shield protecting them and injuries that were not fully healed, Kamavon pulled her to the ground, further shielding Nelisande with his own body. Such was the dedication of a Warder.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

The team members of Squad 6 were just entering the area in question when they heard the explosion, its deafening roar coming from the north east. It had been close enough for them to feel the strength of the blast, wind whipping past them and forcing many to shield their eyes from debris.

What none of them had expected to see flying through the air was the body of a woman, the red sash at her waist waving like a banner behind her and immediately catching Renji's eye. He was not close enough to catch her, to stop her delicate form from colliding with a tree, yet he still tried. The woman's body spasmed as she hit, eyes closed tightly and mouth open as she cried out. Dark hair flowed forward, hiding her face from him, but he was certain he would never forget that vision. Her pained expression would remain etched into his memory for days to come.

Leaping down, Renji managed to catch her just moments before she struck the ground, cradling her broken body as gently as he could manage. The moment his feet hit earth, he was barking orders to the surrounding men who had followed him.

"Kobayashi! We're going to need the medical unit as fast as possible. I'll try to meet them halfway with this one."

"Sir!" the young man replied, followed by a stiff bow before running back the way they had come.

"The rest of you keep moving forward, we need to find out what caused that blast! Split into two groups. Group one find out what that explosion was, group two search for survivors. If there was one injured, there is probably more."

"Yes sir!" the men shouted in unison, vanishing from his side as they rushed ahead.

When the remainder of his team had departed, Renji looked down at the battered woman in his arms, his face lined with pity. Judging by her tattered and singed clothing, she'd been relatively close to the blast. However, it was the impact of her slender figure crashing into the tree that seemed to have done the most damage. A thin line of blood trickled from her cracked lips, indicating internal bleeding.

'_Not good,_' he thought to himself.

Judging by his quick assessment, it did not look like the girl would make it to a healer, not in her condition. She might not even last another five minutes. Inwardly, he cursed his inability to use healing kidō. He'd never been skilled with any of it really, but he couldn't even heal a bruise no matter how hard he tried.

In the end, he decided to place her on the ground and make her as comfortable as he could. Slowly, he eased her down, kneeling beside her and holding her head in his lap. Brushing aside the dark tresses that lay scattered across her face, a pang of sadness rippled through him. _'What did this to you?'_

It surprised him to see her eyes open, dark pupils swimming with tears. Whimpering in pain, she lifted one hand slowly, trying to reach up to his face. Renji caught it halfway, clasping it with his own and giving her a reassuring squeeze. In the very least, she would not die alone.

The young woman attempted a feeble smile, wincing at the pain lancing through her. Licking her lips, she tried to steady her shallow breaths, though a deeper intake of air only brought more agony.

"Shh…lie still and don't try to talk," he advised.

Tears slid down her face, finally spilling over at the comforting sound of his voice. She knew death was coming.

"I…cannot…die here," she whispered, wide lips beginning to tremble.

Renji's brows furrowed, the words hurting him simply because he knew he was helpless. Seeing death on a regular basis never made it any easier and certainly not in a situation like this. It made it personal to him, even if she was just a stranger.

"Will you…" she began, her words halting as a stinging wave of pain held her in its grip, causing her body to tense and forcing a strangled groan out.

Still holding her hand tightly, Renji used his free hand to wipe away the tears that were now streaking her face. It had definitely become personal. When her body went lax again she resumed her request, muddy brown eyes searching his desperately.

"…Lend me your…strength?"

Renji Abarai responded as any decent man would have, nodding his head in a silent agreement. Anything to soothe her in the final moments of her life. What he had not expected was the slight chill that came from her hand as her grip on his tightened.

The chill shifted gears, a precursor before rapidly becoming a roaring fire that engulfed him completely, if only for a moment. It felt like forever before that scorching blaze subsided, and when it did it was replaced by something else entirely. Following on the heels of that strange sensation was an acute awareness of the stranger he held, along with a searing, near overwhelming pain.

Eyes growing wide, Renji leaned forward, gasping from the agony that now seized him. Through the haze of misery, he could see her eyes had closed once again. '_What the hell did she do to me? Oh gods…Why can I feel her wounds as clearly as if they were my own?!' _He remained frozen like that for what seemed like an eternity, body and mind struggling to adjust to the sudden change.

When he finally thought he had a handle on the pain, he glanced at her again. He couldn't be certain, but her condition almost seemed to have improved. In the very least, her breathing was steady and her heartbeat not so ragged as before.

Taking it as a sign, Renji lifted the woman into his arms once more and stood. '_If I can get her to a healer…' _he told himself before speeding back towards the Seireitei, cradling her like a prized possession. '_You're gonna make it, I promise._'

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you were able to see and appreciate the improvements made here. As always, I am accepting critiques because I know I still have a ways to go if I ever wish to be a successful writer. All I ask is that you remain polite. The other chapters will be released as they are rewritten.

Thank you for reading. A review would be appreciated but is not required. So long as you enjoy the story, that's all that matters. :) Special thanks to my Master, **WannaBeNinja**, aka **oOLadyLuckOo** for helping me proof read this chapter. You're always such a big help to me, thank you!

* * *

**Definitions:**

**Aes Sedai** - Servant of All, in the Old Tongue. These are an elite group of women trained in the White Tower inside of the great city of Tar Valon. All of them are able to channel Saidar, the One Power, and manipulate it to their will. This ability grants them permanently youthful features, an ageless appearance, as well as greatly extending their lifespan. The women who succeed in becoming Aes Sedai have survived the harsh and rigorous training in order to do so.

**Accepted** - An initiate of the White Tower, one very large step below the rank of Aes Sedai. Upon passing the test to become an Accepted, they are gifted with the golden Great Serpent ring worn by all Aes Sedai.

**Novice** - An initiate of the White Tower, one step below an Accepted. Girls as young as 13 join the White Tower in hopes of becoming Aes Sedai one day, though less than half actually succeed in doing so.

**Ajah** - Sub-organization within the White Tower. All Aes Sedai belong to one of seven Ajah's. Each of these societies serves a specific purpose. The Brown Ajah is dedicated to the study and collection of knowledge. The Green Ajah specializes in military and combat, giving rise to the term Battle Ajah. When a woman passes the test and is raised to the rank of Aes Sedai, she selects her Ajah and is granted a shawl, fringed in the color of that Ajah to serve as further proof that she has attained that rank. Normally, the shawl is only worn for formal occasions, but newly raised sisters tend to wear theirs constantly, as a reminder to themselves and to others.

**Saidar** - The One Power, also referred to as the Source. It is the female half of the True Power, which drives the Wheel of Time. Some women are either born with the ability to channel it, or can be trained how to. Their strength in doing so varies from woman to woman. Using Saidar requires combining one or more of the 5 elements (fire, air, water, earth and spirit) into a weave, each combination resulting in something different. From the mundane to the dangerous.

**Atha'an Miere** - Also known as the Sea Folk. They are a group of people who spend their entire lives at sea, coming ashore only to trade goods. They have a complex system of customs and hierarchy, and rank is often easy to spot by the number of piercing one has. They typically have very dark complexions and tattoos that mark their clans, leading mainlanders to see them as exotic and mysterious.

**Warder** - Also known as Gaidin, which translates as Brother to Battles in the Old Tongue. They are men whose souls are bonded to an Aes Sedai, whom they will serve as a bodyguard until their death. The Saidar formed bond is beneficial to both sides, granting the Warder greater stamina, physical prowess and the ability to sense creatures of the Dark One. The Aes Sedai gains a loyal bodyguard whose strength she can draw off of if needed. The bond also allows both parties a certain awareness of the other, so that they can always sense the feelings and emotions of the other, as well as always knowing their location.

**Aiel** - A race of people that live over the Spine of the World, in the desert wasteland referred to as the Aiel Waste by outsiders and the Three Fold Land by the inhabitants. They have a reputation for being the deadliest of all fighters, though little else is known about them in the outside world. Taller than most, they are characterized by both their height, as well as pale eyes and red or blonde hair.


	2. Dancing Around the Truth

_**Disclaimer**__ – _I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off them. So please, enjoy the story but don't sue me. XD

* * *

Alright, I'm finally satisfied with Chapter 2. Thanks to **WannaBeNinja  
(**aka oOLadyLuckOo on dA) for your patience in proofing this chapter _several  
_times. I appreciate the help!!

Be forewarned that there is a good deal of explaining of WoT things in this chapter.  
I'm not saying that because it might be boring (lord I hope it's not) but because I  
once had someone bitch that I wasn't paying enough attention to Bleach info. :| Gotta  
get the basics out of the way for the story to really begin.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the revised Chapter 1, I am so grateful for your support!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Dancing Around the Truth**

At last the wind died down; an explosive blast that had carried chunks of earth, trees and Light knows what else. The beast that had attacked them had vanished, it's body vaporized in that final blast. With hesitant caution Nelisande removed the barrier that had protected them from its ferocity once she was certain it was safe. Kamavon helped her stand, frigid blue eyes giving her a once over to assure that she was well and whole, despite his own injuries.

Ignoring her Warder's attentive once-over, the flame haired Aes Sedai scanned the area in frantic desperation, searching for any signs of her sisters. Any indication of life at all.

"Zhai? Tianorin?!"

Her voice rose in pitch as she called out their names, concern thickening it. She was met with only deafening silence, not even an echo of her own cry returned. It stretched for an eternity until at last her eyes fell upon two dark forms on the ground not far from her, huddled beside what remained of the portal stones. Breath hitching, she felt a knot of ice form in her belly as she ran towards them, slipping free of Kamavon's grasp in the process.

"Nelis! Come back here!" he called to her, following closely at her heels and sparing only a grimace at the pain lancing through his side. The creature had succeeded in breaking several of his ribs, along with his left arm. Nelisande had only just begun to heal him when the world exploded around them, wind and fire slamming into the protective dome with unimaginable force.

On reaching the stones and figures beside them, the ice enveloped her, tightening her throat until she breathing at all seemed impossible. It felt as though even her soul had frozen. "Oh Light. Tia…"

A dull roar began to fill her ears, spots dancing in front of her eyes. Dead. How could they be dead? It happened so quickly, she never saw it coming. Why hadn't she done something? If only she hadn't been focused on Healing Kamavon. His wounds could be dealt with, but death... A skilled Aes Sedai could Heal most anything but death was beyond their reach. Beyond anyones. Letting out a choked sob, she tore her eyes away from the charred bodies of her dear friends, unable to bear the sight any longer. They had been like family to her, both of them.

Kamavon was at back at her side in moments, his arm already encircling her and pulling her close in a comforting embrace. He too grieved for his fallen brother and Aes Sedai, a grief that was amplified through their mutual bond. Nelisande's pain was his to bear as well.

The soft rustle of grass being crushed underfoot caught his ears, still vigilant through the storm of emotions gripping them. Holding Nelisande as tightly as he could manage, the big man studied the area, tensing immediately at his findings. A group of around ten men had surrounded them in near silence, garbed in unrelieved black. Most of them already had one hand on the hilt of their swords, though they did not seem to mean it as a threat to them in particular. Caution, perhaps?

"Who goes there?" Kamavon demanded, his voice booming through the small clearing. Pressed tightly to him, Nelisande let out a muffled gasp of surprise, caught unawares.

A young boy with dark hair and strange markings on his forehead stepped forward, jerking his thumb towards his chest.

"I'm the seventh seat of Squad Six in the Gotei Thirteen; Rikichi. We were sent to investigate a large reiatsu spike in this quadrant. Are you the ones that caused the blast?"

While he may have sounded and looked like a small boy, the young man still held himself with confidence. However, his other thumb pushing up the guard of his sword belied his outward calm and spoke of the rashness of youth. During Kamavon's training at the White Tower, his teacher Coulin often said that it is the youngest lion that charges the quickest, and when you least expect it. The memory of those words made his hand tighten on the hilt of his sword that he'd been keeping carefully away from the woman he held so carefully.

Nelisande moved to take a step away from her Warder, likely to assert herself, but he was feeling more protective than usual. Ever so gently, he pulled her back to him, taking care not to wound her pride in doing so. Aes Sedai did not like to be seen as a fool, or worse, weak.

"We are unsure of why but the creature that was attacking us caused the explosion." Kamavon answered for the grief stricken Aes Sedai, choosing his words wisely. It could have been Tianorin that brought about such an explosive end but that was not certain. Best to allow them to focus their investigation on the strange beast that had caused it all to begin with. A small rise of pride in the back of his mind told him that Nelis had approved of his wording and was pleased to hear him answer as she might have.

"You were attacked by a hollow?"

The group tightened around them, leaving him wishing his right arm would allow him to wield his sword properly. He didn't care much for the way this group of armed strangers was advancing on them. Things were looking quite bleak for the two in his eyes, assuming they were in danger at all. Nelisande might be able to hold them back, but for how long? Inwardly his mind formulated and discarded battle plans, should it come to that. The Light send that it didn't.

"It was a creation of the Dark One, I can only assume. It looked like an enormous scorpion. My blade bounced right off when I struck at him."

The young boy cocked his head a moment, sizing the other man up again. '_The only way that would have happened is if he wasn't using a zanpakutō…but how is that? They are dressed pretty strangely too. Not the same as the girl we found earlier, but still. Somethings not right here._' Holding his thoughts to himself, Rikichi gave the man a curt nod before turning to his teammates.

"Alright, remember your orders. Group One start your investigation. Group Two assist with the survivors…" he paused a moment, glancing at the ruined bodies nearby before adding "…and the dead."

Nelisande had fully regained control over her emotions, straightening herself and again moving to stand on her own when she heard those words. They were like a stab to her heart all over again. Struggling not to flinch visibly, she disentangled herself from Kamavon's grasp, thankful he resisted the urge to pull her back this time. She wasn't helpless but he truly did not feel right about this strange group of people and she could sense it.

"Have you seen another young woman? One with dark skin and ebony hair? Her name is Zhai," she asked the young man. She was secretly proud at how she succeeded in keeping her voice level and controlled.

Rikichi gave an unconscious tug to the beads that dangled from two small braids in front of his ear before answering her. He really wasn't certain what to make of these two. For a moment, he had expected the tall man beside her to attack them. There was a look in those piercing blue eyes that he found rather unsettling.

"There was another survivor spotted on our way here. A dark skinned woman wearing a bright red sash at her waist. Is that the…Zhai you speak of?"

Nelisande's body relaxed visibly when he referred to her sister as a survivor instead of a body. She was still wary of these strangers but it came as a huge relief to know her dear friend was not among the dead, as were Tianorin and Tsūretsu. Nodding sharply to the boy she spoke again, using the voice of command her mother taught her and Aes Sedai nurtured. "Where is she? If she was injured, I will need to tend to her wounds."

The young man's brow furrowed at her words, disregarding the tone and assuming she meant healing with kidō. The woman was clearly not a shinigami and while her clothing seemed quite expensive, she wasn't dressed as a noblewoman. '_Just who _are_ these people?_'

"Lieutenant Abarai is transporting her to the medical division as we speak."

"I need to see to her right away."

"I'm sorry Miss…"

Nelisande and Kamavon exchanged a brief but unreadable glance when Rikichi inquired after her name. Words need not be spoken between them after all these years, not to convey something so simple. A matter of revealing who they were by birth, or who they are today. Aes Sedai outranked any noble, for even kings and queens heeded their words. However, the other side of that coin was that a great many people might try to harm them, just for being what they were.

"Where are we exactly, child?" She asked instead, drawing herself up and fixing a very firm gaze on him.

The young officer seemed startled but the sudden change of subject but obliged her all the same, answering after only a moments hesitation. Still, the boy did not seem to understand her position of authority. Perhaps it was because they were on foreign soil, though she doubted that. He did not have the look of a noble, which means he should have responded properly to her tone and words, to show her some respect, no matter where he was from.

"You're in the Soul Society, not far from the Seireitei. How is it you don't know where you are?"

Again, that look was exchanged between the two, this time worry creasing the lines of Kamavon's forehead. Neither of them had heard of such a country or city.

"Just where is that in relation to, say, Camelyn?"

"Camelyn? Haven't heard of it. You never answered my question. Just who are you and how is it you came to be…lost…here?"

Sighing, Nelisande tilted her chin up slightly, staring down her nose at the boy. It did not seem beneficial to inform him exactly _what_ they were and he never asked that. She could not, however, lie. Not directly, at least. One would be surprised at how many loopholes can be found when it came to answering questions truthfully. At least in answering him, she would be giving her rank. Perhaps now the boy would treat them properly. She wasn't the type to flaunt herself overmuch, but she could not abide such blatant disregard to her standing.

"I am the Lady Nelisande Togita of Shienar. This man is my guardian, Lord Kamavon Shinowa. He too is a citizen of Shienar."

The young officer nodded thoughtfully, puzzlement etching his strangely tattooed brow, yet he rolled his wrist to indicate that he wished her to answer his second question. Nelisande's eyes tightened at the blatant disrespect and she could feel Kamavon shift behind her. The man was, no doubt, boring holes into they boy his insolence.

From Rikichi's perspective, he was indeed being glared at by the large man. Inwardly he cringed, secretly wishing for the strong and reassuring presence of his Lieutenant. Outwardly, he straightened his back and withstood the glare. If he wanted to be as strong as Renji, he couldn't back down so easily. Whoever these people were, he got the feeling that they weren't supposed to be here.

Nelisande's fingers drummed across her now crossed arms a moment as she thought. From what she could deduce, they had perhaps placed themselves on the other side of the Aryth Ocean. That seemed to be the only reasonable explanation here. The portal stones were used to Travel and they knew nothing of what lie across the vast sea. It was clear that nobility would not provide enough clout for her here. _'What then do they know of Aes Sedai?_'

It was a heavy thought, one that would weigh on her for some time she had no doubt. There was always some stigma surrounding them, which is why when they traveled, they often gave false names, or hid their Great Serpent rings.

They were not favorably looked upon in many places but they were feared everywhere. Mostly unfounded fears at that. The masses always grew to fear what they did not understand. They fear power too, and Aes Sedai were about as powerful as they come. It was not just the power of Saidar but their political skills and knowledge that granted them such a reputation. Kings and Queens across the country took Aes Sedai advisors, sometimes in secret, sometimes openly.

However, there were countries that Aes Sedai were not allowed, or where the use of their power was forbidden. Far Madding actually had a _ter'angreal_ that prevented channeling within the city. The great city of Tear holds a ban in place that forbids channeling, any girl found with the ability is immediately sent away to Tar Valon and encouraged to never return. Because of the Children of the Light's sway in Amador, both channelers and channeling is forbidden. Aes Sedai do well to stay far away from that country if they value their lives.

She could only imagine what these people thought of Aes Sedai. For now, it was best to play it safe. It made her thankful that all three of them had tucked away their rings before starting their journey. Sighing, Nelisande offered him as vague a response as she could muster, completely leaving out exactly _how_ the stones had brought them here. Pointing at the remains of the portal stones, she kept her steely gaze on the boy interrogating her.

"Those stones brought us here."

Rikichi blinked, openly showing his surprise and perhaps disbelief; following her arm to stare at the ruins of some ancient stonework. The explosion seemed to have destroyed a large portion of it, scattering pieces all around. _'How in the hell did a pile of rock bring them here?' _the young officer thought to himself. '_There's something odd about these people, definitely. I think we're going to need Captain Kuchiki's help to figure everything out. He knows how to deal with nobles. Bet they won't stare at him like that.'_

Finally he brought his eyes back to the woman, brows furrowed in quiet contemplation. Her face was smooth and unreadable, her eyes somehow managed to be cold and flat despite being such a warm shade of amber. She was at least easier on the eyes compared to her guardian. He'd not let up on that deathly glare, nearly pinning Rikichi with a look of barely restrained violence. _'Definitely need Captain Kuchiki._' he repeated mentally.

"How many of you were there? Is this all that's left?"

The flatness vanished from the tall woman's eyes and her posture shifted somewhat. It was unintentional, most certainly, but Rikichi's words managed to remind her once again of the still smoking corpses of her friends nearby. He couldn't help but feel pity for her there. He knew what it was like to lose loved ones and judging by that pained expression in her eyes, they were very dear to her.

"It was only the five of us." Kamavon answered, trying to spare Nelisande from speaking of it.

She'd lifted her hand to cover her mouth, discreetly trying to cover her trembling lips. No amount of training could have prepared her for the sight of Tianorin's body, burned to a crisp, or the gaping wound that had torn through Tsūretsu's torso. It was a gruesome sight on its own but it was even harder to bear when it was someone she cared for so deeply.

Rikichi nodded, noting the shift in the noble woman and allowing her some semblance of privacy by changing the subject and switching his focus to her overprotective bodyguard.

"You look to be injured Lord Shinowa, are you able to make it into town, or would you like to wait for Squad Four to arrive?"

The Warders jaw tightened, his gaze dropping to the woman in front of him. He did not need to speak for her to know the question he would ask. How long were they going to hide what they were, how long _could _they hide it with him injured like this?

"I believe I can walk, thank you," he replied crisply.

Already he was forcing the pain into a a ball, shoving it into a small corner of his mind and wrapping it tightly before tucking it away. It was only a few ribs and his arm. The painful ache could be managed, for a time.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Flying through the trees as fast as his legs would allow, Renji's mind raced along with his body. His eyes were constantly shifting from the path ahead, then back to the broken doll he carried. This strange, exotic woman now held him tightly in her grasp, whether she realized it or not. Not a physical grip but a mental, no, spiritual one. It wasn't truly his mind he felt her in but his soul. The grievous wounds inflicted on her body were reflected through him, the pain shared.

It was something he could not even begin to understand but he knew that somehow, it is what was keeping her alive. The aberrant awareness had formed a bond between the two of them, drawing him closer to her. She was only a stranger and yet, she felt like so much more. How that came to be, he did not know. Even before that unnatural heat entered into his body, he felt a personal connection to her.

'_It's just because she was dying you dumbass, quit overanalyzing things.'_ Inwardly he chastised himself for such foolish notions. The woman he so tenderly carried with such haste was only a victim, one in a sea of millions. After he dropped her off with Squad Four, that would be the end of it. She would heal and recover, then move back on with her life. Soon, he would be out of the picture completely. _'She probably won't ever know who I am.'_

In his arms, the woman stirred, letting out a small whimper of pain and in doing so, grabbed hold of his heart once again. It was more than just a pang of sympathy he felt for her, not matter how he tried to shake it.

"Hang in there," he whispered to her as he made it past the gates. "Not much further and you'll be in good hands."

It hadn't taken him long to pass Kobayashi, his speed far outranking that of the twenty third seated officer. Now all that remained was to get this woman to Captain Unohana and have some help sent to meet up with the rest of the group. From there… Would he return to the squad? Or stay with her? Already he was rationalizing it in his mind. '_They don't _need_ me to head back. She's going to want a familiar face when she wakes up. I can't really just abandon her, can I?_'

The communicator against his ear buzzed suddenly, the voice of his Seventh seat officer coming through clearly.

"Lieutenant Abarai."

"Yeah?"

"Group Two is returning with two survivors. There were two deceased at the scene. No other civilians were around the targeted area. Group One is still investigating but we believe the explosion was caused by a hollow."

'_So, you weren't alone after all. That's good. I won't feel so bad about leaving you._'

"Understood. I've almost reached Division Four. The civilian was seriously injured but I think she'll make it till I get to Captain Unohana. I'll have her send some squad members to meet you."

"That won't be necessary; the two survivors weren't badly injured. They'll make it to the medical division without problems."

"Underst--"

"Sir?" Rikichi cut him off with a hesitant voice.

"…Yeah?"

"Um…I would like to have Captain Kuchiki meet us at Division Four if possible."

Renji was silent for a moment, wondering why Rikichi would make such an unusual request. There was no reason to bring the Captain in on this. Not that he could see, at least.

"Rikichi, do you have a good reason for that request?"

He knew how formal he sounded but this was work and he couldn't afford to be overly friendly with Rikichi right now. Certainly not when the kid was asking him to do something that would no doubt anger their Captain. It wasn't going to be Rikichi that had to deal with the fallout. Renji was going to be the one stuck with getting the lecture.

There was a short scuffling on the other end, before he received a hushed response.

"Sir…the two survivors…Well, they're nobles for one, but there is something not right about them. I couldn't get them to talk much but it seemed like they were withholding information."

"Nobles?"

"Yes sir."

"Hn. You think Captain Kuchiki can get them to talk?"

"Better than you or I, sir."

Renji groaned inwardly. As much as he looked to surpass his Captain and perhaps even looked up to him, he really could not stand his company. The chilly, aristocratic air emanated from the man constantly. It was no secret that he looked down upon Renji and any other high ranking officer that was not nobly born. He had no doubt he would be chastised for disturbing him over such an unimportant matter.

Dropping to his usual tone, Renji grumbled into the communicator. "Fine. You owe me for this, got it?"

"Thank you, Renji! I mean…sir."

"Che. Whatever. I'm arriving now at Squad Four, I'll see you when you get here."

"Understood!"

The line went silent just as he landed in front of the gates painted with the giant rhombus that stood for Gotei Thirteen with the number four painted in the middle, marking the division. The two guards on duty recognized him and opened the gates immediately, allowing him access to the hospital facilities housed within.

Nurses greeted him as soon as he came in the door, rushing to see what they could do for the injured woman. The first one he sent scurrying to locate Captain Unohana or perhaps Lieutenant Kotetsu. When one of them offered a stretcher to place the girl on he hesitated, strangely unwilling to put her down.

"Lieutenant?" the girl asked, thinking perhaps he had not heard her.

Renji lifted her a bit higher into his arms, looking down at the strange woman before reluctantly placing her on the small bed. Even in that act, he took great care, handling her as though she would break at any moment. The nurse gave him a questioning glance but wisely kept her mouth shut.

He stood a moment, watching the stretcher being swiftly wheeled down the hall, looking to see what room she was taken to. Already he felt a rift forming, like he'd been stripped bare. _'What the hell is wrong with me?! I don't even know the girl's name…Why should I even care?_'

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Within half an hour of Renji's arrival to Squad Four, a hell butterfly had made its way gracefully to the Kuchiki Manor. It flitted just above the resting nobleman, who for a brief moment, thought of ignoring it. '_They had best have a _very_ good reason for disturbing me.' _With a resigned sigh, the raven haired Captain lifted a finger, allowing the creature to land and relay its message.

Gray eyes tightened, tinged with annoyance. There had been no call to wake him over something so trivial. It seemed he would need to have a word with his Lieutenant over this but that too could wait until the next day. Byakuya returned the butterfly with a message stating he would deal with the matter the following morning and not a moment sooner.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

When the young officer told them that they would be able to carry both her and Kamavon back to their medical division, Nelisande thought they were mad. Particularly since they said it would be faster; but that was not the only reason those words instilled doubt. Kamavon was a rather large man, towering over her by several inches. Despite his size, he held the same, cat-like grace that all Warders seemed to posses. Even so, he was much larger than most of the men out here. She could not imagine any of them being able to carry him, nor could she see him permitting it.

"Group Two, we're moving out now. Group One, notify me immediately if you are able to find anything."

"Yes sir!" came the chorus of replies.

Rikichi turned to Nelisande almost timidly, inner shyness battling with the need to be assertive. There was also the underlying fear that she might have heard his whispered discussion with Renji earlier. He'd moved away from the group and lowered his voice but he was still concerned she might have heard. Something about the woman put him on edge.

"Are you ready, Lady Togita?"

The Aes Sedai glanced at her Warder before nodding her head in assent. '_The sooner we get to Zhai, the better. Perhaps then I will have a moment alone to decide our moves from there.'_ Despite letting him know she was ready, Nelisande let out an embarrassed squawk when he lifted her off her feet. She very nearly threw her arms around his neck to keep from falling, as she expected she would. Instead, he held her as easily as if she weighed no more than a feather pillow. For such a small boy, he was much stronger than she expected.

Through the bond, she could feel the annoyance oozing from Kamavon. It was certainly not proper to be carrying her around in that manner and if anyone were to, it should be him. After all, it was he who had dedicated his life to protecting her since he was a small boy. For a time, they'd even been betrothed. Unfortunately, hopes of a normal life were shattered when they discovered Nelisande had 'the spark', the ability to touch Saidar.

He knew then that marriage was out of the question. Aes Sedai rarely married and as neither he nor Nelisande were the heads of their respective houses, an heir was not needed. Still, he had never once wavered in his desire to keep her safe and whole. When she left for Tar Valon, he followed to be trained and molded into a Gaidin. The day she was raised to the Shawl and was accepted into the Green Ajah, their souls were bound as one, making him her Warder.

It grated him to see another man lifting her, not even a man but a boy! It was _his_ duty to care for her, and no one else's. Kamavon was not even paying any mind to the other officer standing next to him with a worrisome expression written across his face.

"Ah…Lord Shinowa…are you ready to go?"

Blinking, he stared at the man, noticing him for the first time. Casting another icy glare towards Rikichi, he grudgingly accepted the man's assistance, allowing his right arm to drape across the man's shoulders.

When they took to the air, Kamavon was unable to hide his surprise at what should have been a physical impossibility. Instantly his grip tightened on the man, causing the officer to choke.

"My Lord!" the man gasped, notifying Kamavon of his peril.

Loosening his grip, he apologized while inwardly berating himself. It had not helped that Nelisande's heart had leaped at that exact moment, her fear managing to amplify his own sudden jolt of adrenaline. If she hadn't been clinging to the boy before, she certainly was now.

**-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

Renji paced the hall outside of the hospital room where Unohana was treating his mystery woman, ignoring the curious stares. '_Che…already getting possessive of her. She's _the_ mystery woman, not _my_ mystery woman. Get it right, Abarai.' _He was so caught up in his thoughts, he barely paid any mind to the message he'd received from his Captain. It alluded to a chewing out he was going to receive but really, he could care less at this moment. It was something he could deal with tomorrow.

The door to her room finally slid open and a nurse beckoned him inside. Eagerly he accepted the invitation, moving over to the bed without any further direction. Slipping his hand into hers, he squeezed it lightly, staring at her sleeping face with worry clearly marking his.

The motherly Captain of Squad Four, Retsu Unohana, silently observed his unusual behavior, making note of it and trying to learn what she could from just the slightest of gestures. From what she'd gathered, Lieutenant Abarai did not even know the name of the woman she was treating. And yet, he looked as though he cared very deeply about what became of her. '_Interesting.'_

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked, breaking the silence. His eyes never left the woman on the bed, remaining locked onto her patients face.

"I believe so. She is stable for now; though her internal injuries are quite serious. In all honesty, I'm quite surprised she's alive at all."

At those last words, Renji's eyes shot up to meet hers. Something in those crimson eyes of his tugged at Retsu, adding another piece of the puzzle yet to be into place.

"You did not think she would make it either, did you, Lieutenant?"

Giving a slight shake of his head, Renji glanced back at the girl before once again looking the Captain in the eyes.

"No, I…" his eyes fell to the bed, staring at nothing at all.

"Did something happen, Lieutenant?"

The redhead jumped slightly at her question, darting his eyes back to the sleeping figure.

"What makes you say that?"

"Other than your unusual attachment to her?" she asked in a teasing voice, blue eyes twinkling.

Unohana giggled, the light, happy noise, brightening the rather bleak hospital room. If it was meant to put him at ease, it succeeded in doing just the opposite. Renji was uncomfortable enough with this strange desire to protect a woman he didn't even know. Rather than answer the question, he held his tongue with a tightened jaw.

Ignoring his silence, she continued in a more businesslike tone. "Yes, Lieutenant, I've noticed something rather odd. A strange resonance residing within her soul. One that increased the moment you stepped into the room. It seems the closer you get, the easier I can see it."

_Now_ she had his attention, his eyes leaping up to search hers questioningly. Unohana's expression changed, growing more serious as she walked around the bed to his side. Reaching out, she rest one hand on his shoulder lightly.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to give you a quick check."

Tattooed brows rose in surprise. "There's nothing wrong with me, I promise."

She was insistent, refusing to back away. "I would like to determine that for myself, _Lieutenant_."

The added emphasis to his title was a subtle reminder to him that she was his superior. The last thing he needed was another Captain angry with him; his own would be bad enough. He bobbed his head in response, acquiescing to her quick examination.

The raven haired woman hummed to herself, a green glow surrounding her hands as she worked. After a moment, she stepped back, placing one thumb between her teeth in thought.

"Well?" he asked, curious to see if she had discovered anything, yet doubting she had.

"There is something there, most definitely."

"What do you mean? What's there?"

"I'm not sure of the how and why, but it almost seems as though your two souls are connected."

"What?!"

Taken aback by his sudden outburst, Unohana stared at him a moment before slowly moving back to the opposite side of the bed to get a closer look at her patient.

"It is precisely as I said, Lieutenant."

"How is that even possible?"

"That much, I do not know. I can tell you that there is a high probability that the connection you share is what kept her alive. It's almost as if her body is drawing off of the strength of yours. Most unusual."

For a moment, Renji's jaw hung slack. Questions were there, right on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't find his voice.

"Is there anything that you left out of your initial report, Lieutenant? Something that might perhaps explain this anomaly?"

Snapping his jaw shut with an audible click, the muscles tensed as he thought back. _'That strange heat, like stepping into an oven…the pain that came with it. Her pain. Was she tying our souls together? How the hell can she do that? How is that even remotely possible?!'_

"Lieutenant Abarai?"

Straightening, Renji gave her a sharp nod. "There was something."

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you think? ^^ If there were any flaws in this chapter, grammatical or otherwise, feel free to PM me with them. I'm always up for improving upon my writing. That's kind of the point in these fan-fictions. Hopefully, one day I'll be skilled enough to have my own story published. :) That's the idea, at least.

Since I don't think there were any new words/phrases that require their definition be listed this chapter, I'm skipping that. But again, if I missed something, you know what to do!

Many thanks for reading, I hope you are enjoying.

* * *

The Twisted Triad   
WannaBeNinja - The Lost One – Master   
Angil - The Mentally Insane One – Mercenary   
SweetYuya - The Perverted One - Minion

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

-WannaBeNinja's Evil Minion of Doom-   
-Angil's Partner in Crime-   
-The Neliel Tu's Story Stalker-   
-ArjetLuna's Groupie Fangirl-   
-D.F.G.'s Corrupt Cohort-   
-Jazzmaster's Judgement Junkie-   
-BlueDione's Idea Idolizer-  
-MatsuMama's SakéSister

Sweet Yuya Shiina


	3. On My Honor

_**Disclaimer**__ – _I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off them. So please, enjoy the story, but don't sue me. XD

* * *

Alright, I think I'm FINALLY satisfied with chapter 3. I think.

Sorry for the freakishly long delay on it. Seems silly, considering I was only  
rewriting a portion of it, however, I added a lot more to it.

And I'm an anal perfectionist who keeps finding flaws EVERYWHERE.

-.-

Hope ya'll enjoy it all the same. Thanks to my dear Master,  
the wonderful and talented **WannaBeNinja **(aka **oOLadyLuckOo**)  
for helping proofread this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - On My Honor**

Retsu listened carefully as Renji relayed the encounter to her, noting every specific detail and filing it away in her mind. She was still in shock, though not from Renji's words. From the strange seed that had been planted within him. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen or heard of. There seemed to be a definite connection between the two of them, an intertwining of souls, yet such a thing should not be possible. While it was faint to see, even to her trained eyes, she could tell it was ingrained deeply within them both. It would be foolish to try and remove it –she wasn't even sure she could– especially when it seemed to be all that was keeping the young girl alive. There was also no telling what the effect would be on the Lieutenant. That was equally troubling.

She could also tell the crimson haired shinigami was concerned; unsure of what exactly had occurred and confused with his strange ties to the sun darkened woman lying in the bed. Throughout the telling of their meeting, his eyes kept drifting back to the girl, worry clouding them.

That was what puzzled her most about the unusual bond the two shared. Obviously it held some sway over him, as his actions were those of a concerned friend or lover rather than the distanced adjutant; the role he should be playing. It was far from what one would expect of him, particularly since he had just met the girl. She hadn't even been conscious for most of their time together. So why did he seem so drawn to her? Like a month to flame, almost. Every time he began to move away, his gaze returned to the girl, and he moved closer. It was almost as though the bond was controlling him to an extent. Of course, that seemed preposterous on its own. Then again, the idea of two souls being threaded together in this manner seemed just as unbelievable, if not downright outlandish.

"Lieutenant Abarai," she said, pulling his attention away from her patient in a gentle voice. "I'm going to have to ask you to stay here with the patient until further notice. I'll make the proper arrangements and speak to your Captain as well."

For a moment, Renji's mouth worked soundlessly. He'd been dreading making the decision to stay or go and her request managed to lift that weight. Visibly, the tension left his shoulders, drawing them forward in a relieved slump. Giving up on speech, he nodded instead, reaching down to brush a strand of hair away from the mystery woman's smooth face. He had to stop himself from tracing her features, running one finger down the broad nose she had, sliding it atop her full, wide lips. She wasn't outstanding as far as looks were concerned but he wouldn't have been surprised to still see her turn a head or two anyway. There was something about her that seemed to tug at him. He couldn't put a finger on what. The more he studied her, the stronger that pull became.

Looking down at the hand he held tightly in his, he noticed a strange tattoo marking the top of it. Opening his hand, he held hers up for inspection, observing a rather detailed portrait of what looked to be a dragon of sorts. More snake than dragon but definitely reptilian. It was reared up, fins extending from its upper body like wings, a cresting wave beneath it. Certainly an unusual depiction, but then, most would say the same of the many tribal markings that adorned his body. '_I wonder what significance it holds for her. Is this the only one?_' A quick glance over what he could see of her revealed another tattoo on her left hand, much smaller than the one on her right. He could make out a six pointed star, placed just above the web of her hand where the thumb and forefinger meet. _'You just get more interesting by the minute.'_

So intent on surveying her sleeping figure, Renji failed to notice Unohana quietly slip from the room. It surprised him to look up and discover he was alone. The only thing breaking the silence were the steady beeps and clicks of machinery. In the quiet, Renji's thoughts drifted back to that moment, when that roaring furnace encompassed his body. Whatever it was, it was having an effect on him he couldn't entirely comprehend. It was frustrating to even think on, really. Not only did it fail to make sense to him, it did not seem he could really be angry at her for doing it. '_I can understand the need to save her life but this is really starting to freak me out. I shouldn't feel this strongly about her. Something's just not right. What is going on here?'_

A sudden commotion in the hallway forced Renji to cast his concerns aside, for now. Instinctively, he placed his sword hand on the hilt of his zanpakutō as the door began to slide open. The timid voice of Hanataro Yamada could be heard now, pleading with the intruder.

"Please Miss, this patient should not be disturbed, she's in critical condition."

Apparently, his words went unheeded, as a unusually garbed woman strode into the room, skirts whisking angrily. The brief flash of annoyance mirrored on her face vanished as her eyes fell on the woman lying in the bed. Concern rushed to fill them, replacing the anger that previously flooded her hard gaze. "Zhai," she whispered, rushing to the opposite side of the bed.

Bewildered, Renji looked to her, then to the others entering the room, searching for some explanation.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant Abarai, she wouldn't listen to me," Hanataro offered as Rikichi stormed in behind him.

"Lady Togita, there is nothing you can do for her right now. Please, come with me."

'_Ah, so this must be the nobility Rikichi mentioned,' _Renji noted._ 'She does seem to be a bit of a handful.'_

The glare she cast both men in the doorway seemed to root them to the spot. It must have been frightful, because Renji didn't think he'd ever seen Rikichi look so terrified before. The expression he held was nearly cause for him to laugh aloud, though he knew it would not be very appropriate at the moment. Taking control of the situation, he spoke to his subordinate in a voice meant to soothe.

"It's alright, Rikichi. I'd like to speak with her."

Although he was facing the other men, Renji could feel that ominous gaze shift to take him in. It seemed the need for Captain Kuchiki was not as feeble as he previously thought. Refusing to acknowledge her piercing stare, he nodded to the younger men, waiting until they exited the room before turning to face her.

Like her friend, Lady Togita was a comely woman. Handsome without being outstanding. Her crimson hair and coppery eyes somewhat reminded him of his own features, strangely enough. _'Give her a few tattoos and people will be asking if she's my sister,'_ he laughed inwardly. She wasted no time either, speaking up immediately and with a tone that said she would brook no argument, of any sort. Clearly the woman was used to getting her way.

"You are the man who brought her here, yes?"

"I am."

"What happened to her?"

Frowning, Renji played the scene back in his mind as he explained it for the second time that morning. That deep burgundy sash flowing behind the woman as she flew through the air, catching his eye. The sickening crunch of shattering bones he heard as she struck the tree at full force. That pained, stricken expression he caught before her raven locks shielded her face from view. Everything. The visions were as clear in his mind as they were the moment he saw them playing out. What he was unsure of was sidestepping just how she was still alive. It was baffling to him and despite the truth to Unohana's words, he wasn't ready to believe it. What are the chances this woman would know anything of what occurred anyway? Slim to none.

After he finished explaining, careful to leave out that unusual interaction, Renji saw some of the anger melt away from the rigid woman. Her gaze drifted downward to the one she'd called Zhai. Renji could have sworn he saw her stiffen when she noticed how his fingers were intertwined with her friend's but the moment passed before he could be certain he saw anything at all.

"The Light preserve us, Zhai," she said. It sounded almost as if she were chiding the sleeping figure. Turning to Renji, he could see her eyes soften. "You have my thanks, child."

Though irritated by her condescending manner of addressing him, Renji still blushed at her expression of gratitude, thinking of how he felt running the entire way here. "Please, don't thank me. I couldn't just leave her there–"

"Peace, child. A man who would not die to save a woman is no man at all. You have no need to explain yourself to me."

Renji gaped at her, mouth hanging open slightly from the words he had been on the verge of forming but cut off. _'Who the hell IS this lady? I'm not a damn child!' _

It wasn't unusual for the upper class in the Seireitei to look down on shinigami but most of them at least feigned respect to Lieutenants or Captains in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. While he was spouting at the indignity in his head, she reached across the bed to pat his hand lightly; the hand that held Zhai's so tightly.

"I have need of some privacy with her. Would you be so kind as to exit the room?"

It was a question and yet, it was very clearly a statement. This woman wasn't asking him to leave, she was politely _telling_ him to. Tightening his grip, Renji stood a bit straighter, lifting his chin slightly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

The softness in her eyes vanished, leaving a blank slate, cold and unyielding. Something about her countenance told him to tread lightly, but when had such a thing ever stopped him? Still, it made him feel as though he needed to explain himself on this matter and he did, as best he could.

"Aside from being ordered not to by the Captain of the Medical Division, I have made a promise to myself and to her. I won't leave her side until she's well enough to ask me to." '_Probably not even then._' He added the last thought silently, leveling his gaze and maintaining eye contact with the haughty woman.

Her eyes flickered for a moment, as though something slid into place. Taking another glance at the way he so possessively clung to Zhai's hand, a twitch tugged at her brow. Tilting her head to one side ever so slightly, she took him in again, sizing him up. She gave him the impression that he was being weighed, measured and judged all in one look.

"Just how poor was Zhai's condition when you found her?"

The sudden shift threw him off balance, forcing an honest answer out before he could think to do otherwise. "She wasn't going to make it."

Nodding, the redheaded woman gave him the tiniest of smiles. "As I suspected. And yet she did; though I do wonder how."

The knowing look she gave him, combined with the musings she spoke aloud led Renji to believe she knew far more than she was letting on. She seemed ready to pry further but her gaze tore from him suddenly, staring at the wall to her right, as if looking through it. There was no sound, nothing to have given her reason to look that direction in the least, but she did. It even seemed as though worry etched her brow for just a moment.

It was only for a few seconds but long enough to make him wonder. What did she see? What did she hear that sent her gazing off that way with such concern?

Whatever it was, it didn't hold her attention for long. Just as quickly as her eyes skittered away, they were back and intently focused on him once more. It was a look he was growing to despise. He'd worked hard to get where he was today. Wasn't it enough to deal with Captain Kuchiki's disparaging opinions of anyone outside the upper class? Now he had this woman trying to glare him to death, thinking an intimidating stare and her noble birth were enough to make him obey. Again, he agreed with Rikichi's earlier assessment. It would likely require his Captain's rank and clout to rein this woman in. No one outclassed a Kuchiki. Of course, if he was overtly rude to her, she could easily turn the tables and focus the Captain's wrath on him. Like he needed that. He'd barely held this position a month, he couldn't afford to screw up.

Surprisingly, the woman relented, although he wasn't certain why. Firming her lips, she gave him a curt nod of assent. "Very well. You may stay while I examine her, but you may wish to avert your eyes."

Renji's cheeks heated at what both the woman's gaze and tone implied. Jerking his hand away faster than he intended, he stiffly marched over to stand in front of the door, facing it rather than the room's inhabitants. The moment his back turned, Nelisande was moving, eager to determine the condition of her sister and set to work mending her wounds. Only a few minutes before, she'd felt a rising level of concern in Kamavon. That was something, considering the man never balked or shied away from anything. Whatever they were trying to do, he did not like it one bit.

Zhai needed to be dealt with first and he knew that. Nelisande would not return to him until Zhai was Healed. Until then, he would bear it in silence, the bond only echoing his concerns to her. Placing one hand on her wounded friend, Nelisande opened herself up to Saidar, sighing as its loving embrace surrounded her, charging her veins with its unending power. Time was a factor here, she knew it. Wasting no more time, she quickly began to bind together threads of spirit, water and air. Rather than Healing her friend immediately, she used the weave to delve into Zhai's body, in order to discern just what was wrong. Right away she confirmed her suspicions of her overprotective guardian. _'A Warder bond, I knew it! That is how you managed to survive, Zhai. A drastic move, but you always were a touch too rash. You must have felt there was no other way…'_

Beneath the surface of the bond, she quickly saw just why Zhai had done so. Had she not bound their souls, she undoubtedly would not have lived much longer. As it were, she was subsisting off the immense strength of his soul alone. Too many of her internal organs had been damaged and though the bones seemed to be mending, her ribs had punctured her lungs and liver viciously.

This left her with another dilemma on her hands. Healing draws on the strength of the person being Healed and can cause quite a shock to their system. It is for that reason that Healing was typically not used on small children, as their bodies could not cope with the harsh jolt. In Zhai's current condition, even the Warder bond may not keep her alive. Oh, some work had already been done to repair her broken body but it was not enough. _'Pitiful healers, I'll wager they believed her to be a lost cause. Peace!'_

Nelisande certainly found herself caught between two millstones. If she attempted to Heal her, the shock might be too much. If she did not, Zhai's chances of survival were grim. There was but one chance and if she took it, she was actually going to need the help of Zhai's new Warder.

"Burn me if you do not make everything difficult, Zhai din Eiran," she muttered halfheartedly under her breath. The last thing she wanted to do was expose herself for what she was but Zhai's life was at stake.

"Did you say something?" Renji inquired, ears picking up her soft curses.

"I believe I will need your assistance after all, child."

"The name is Renji, lady. Lieutenant Abarai, Renji and I'm pretty damn certain I stopped being a child half a century ago."

Facing her now, Renji scowled openly. He had enough of her demeaning way of addressing him and it was time to put his foot down. It was strange, though. He'd expected her to fire back at him for speaking to her like that, but instead she seemed to be repeating his last words to herself as if shocked.

"Half a century?" she asked in a breathy whisper, not truly addressing anyone with her query.

It took her a moment to digest that, debating internally on whether or not the man was serious or merely jesting with that statement. He looked far too young to have lived so long. Although many would say the same for Aes Sedai, their lifespans were altered by Saidar and that effect only extended to women. Men who could channel rarely lived past their twenties. Either they were discovered by the Red Ajah and gentled, cutting them off from the One Power forever, or they went mad from the taint that had been placed on Saidin, the male half of the Power. They never achieved the ageless appearance of Aes Sedai. So what then could possibly make this man as old as he claims? It was something she intended to learn, but now was not the time. Tossing her head to clear it of such thoughts, she cut straight to the heart of the matter.

"Zhai is on the precipice between life and death. I can Heal her but I will need your strength to keep her alive."

"What are you talking about? They said she would make it!"

"Foolish boy. They either lied to you, or did not understand the severity of Zhai's condition. The only reason she is alive right now is because of _you_."

The words weighed heavily upon him, for he knew precisely what she meant by that. It wasn't that he'd carried her this far, to medical attention. It was the bond between them, whatever magic she had cast that bound their two souls as one. Zhai was drawing strength from him, vainly fighting against death. The anger drained from him, being replaced by the strong desire to protect. To preserve this life he had only just come to know.

"I'll do whatever it takes. Just please, save her."

Nodding, Nelisande took hold of his hands, placing them lightly atop the sleeping woman's chest. Taking one hand, she laid it atop his own and then placed the other against the bit of exposed flesh on Zhai's upper torso.

"I am going to channel through you, into her, drawing your strength. You must relax completely and allow your energy to be pulled into the flow. Give her everything you've got; heart, mind, body and soul. She will need it to survive the shock."

She did not bother to tell him that this was a dangerous method. Only once had she seen it performed successfully and that was by one of the Yellow Ajah, the faction of Aes Sedai that specialized in Healing. Nelisande was no where near that powerful a Healer, but she liked to think that her skills were nothing to thumb your nose at.

Either way, if this attempt failed, the boy would likely die with Zhai. Even being bound to her for less than a day, he would be subject to all the pains of a Warder. The loss of an Aes Sedai was detrimental to any Gaidin, no matter how long they had been with their Aes Sedai. They either went into a berserker rage, determined to avenge, or simply faded away, day by day until they were no more. Unless this boy possessed an exceptionally strong spirit, he would lose all will to live with her passing.

"I'm ready," he said softly, gazing down at Zhai. _'Be strong for me, Zhai. I've got so much I want to say to you; to ask you. Hang in there, okay?'_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

After departing the hospital room earlier, Captain Unohana retreated to her personal office within the Fourth Division. She had much to think on, and as it seemed, much to learn. Assuming the girl lived long enough to teach her anything. She did not even want to think of what may occur should the girl pass away with her soul still tightly bound to Abarai's. Would she pull him down into the throes of death with her? Or would the strange hold that inexorably bound them simply break apart?

Such fears she'd kept to herself, primarily because she was concerned that Abarai's mood would affect the young girl. In all truth, the girl was not far from death, despite drawing life from the normally exuberant Lieutenant. Retsu did all she could for the moment, using kidō to help remove some of the ribs from vital organs, but the wounds still persisted. It was going to take treatments several times a day to bring that child back from the edge. She was curious to know what would have caused such a blast to send her hurtling at a high enough velocity to bring about such grave wounds.

Another discovery that surprised her, nearly as much as the strange bond of souls, was the fact that the girl was _not_ a konpaku. From what she could gather, the girl was human. This, of course, brought up a slew of questions that could not be answered just yet. How did she come here? How can she see the shinigami, assuming she can? She must have been able to see Renji, but was it because she was on the verge of dying? How was she able to meld their souls together?

That was certainly one of the more pressing questions. That, and what effects would it have upon the unsuspecting Lieutenant? Obviously it drove him to be quite protective of her. Perhaps his body sensed the connection and realized their fates would be shared. There were far too many questions and not a single answer available to her. It was troublesome indeed.

Though she knew Lieutenant Abarai had already sent one request to his Captain, Retsu felt it was necessary to send another. From what she'd gathered, the first request did not go over so well. A request from her, however, would not be so harshly declined. That brought the faintest of smiles to her face. She'd watched the Kuchiki heir grow up, and had even assisted Ukitake in training the boy. His aristocratic temper tantrums would have no effect on her. Of course, he knew better than to show blatant disrespect to her. Yes, it seemed a request for his presence here would be an order.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Byakuya winced inwardly when he saw yet another hell butterfly flitting his way. It was the second one this morning that had come to disturb the peace and tranquility he so coveted. The first surely could have waited until the following day, but would that be the case for the second?

Holding one elegant finger out, he waited patiently for the delicate creature to land and pass on its message. Unfortunately for him, it was not a request from his subordinate but a request from Captain Unohana herself. She was not very forthcoming, merely asking him to make his way to the Fourth Division and visit her as soon as he was available. The communication was sent as 'urgent', meaning he could not set it aside until the following day.

Offering one last glance at the peaceful gravesite of his honorable mother and father, Byakuya Kuchiki gracefully strode back towards the massive estate.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

While the strange connection before had held a chill when Zhai first touched him, it was nothing compared to the freeze that now gripped him. It felt as though icicles were shooting into his veins, coursing through and eventually flowing into the woman below. Renji unconsciously sucked in a breath at the bone chilling cold, noting prickles rising on his skin as well as hers. The strange noblewoman seemed unperturbed, her lips pursed in deep concentration. He wasn't sure what she was doing but he could feel Zhai's heartbeat skipping beneath his hands, once going so long between beats he was afraid they'd lost her.

Instinctively, he released more of his reiatsu, desperately trying to funnel his strength into her, willing her past the trauma. Sparing another glance at Lady Togita, he could see sweat beginning to bead her furrowed brow. He realized then, that he too was starting to sweat. It was difficult to remain relaxed, to allow the energy to flow through on its own. Not when so much was at stake.

After what felt like an eternity, he felt Zhai's heartbeat begin to stabilize, though it still ran high. He was no expert but something told him that she had made it through the darkest part. All that remained was to finish mending her broken body. He nearly jumped when the woman's eyes snapped opened suddenly, lungs dragging in as deep a breath as she could manage.

"By the nine winds and Stormbringer's beard!" she exclaimed, exhaling that first breath in a blur of words.

Pulling her hands away, Nelisande smiled down at her, lovingly resting a cool hand against her forehead. Zhai's dark eyes seemed to brighten upon seeing her friend, body relaxing at her touch.

"Oh Nelis, Nel…" she choked out, sitting up and flinging her arms around the other woman.

"Shhh, don't exert yourself Zhai. You're going to be weak for a while, you know that."

The dark woman's shoulders shook with emotion, her voice cracking. "I'm so sorry; it is my fault we are in this mess! Tianorin was right; they should have never raised me to the shawl!"

Cradling her friends head in her hands, Nelisande held her almost as one would a babe, rocking her back and forth and offering words of comfort.

"Do not say such things. You have overcome many obstacles to earn both the ring and shawl. Peace favors you my sister, you are alive."

"I thought surely the waters had come to take me. Thank you, Nelisande."

Drawing back, Nelisande wiped away the tears from her friends face the sleeve of her dress.

"There now, all better. Perhaps you should thank this child, for it was he who truly guided you through the storm."

Scrubbing away the remainder of her tears, Zhai tried to compose herself before turning to the man beside her. Her dark eyes wanted so badly to dart away from that piercing gaze of his but she could not do him such a dishonor.

"You have my thanks, and my eternal gratitude. I would be dead if you had not come along."

Fighting the urge to take her into his arms, Renji offered her a tremulous smile and a small bow. "It was an honor," he managed.

Extending a weak hand to him, Zhai returned the smile. A faint blush crept up her cheeks as she looked at him. Her vision had been so blurred when he found her. All she had really been able to make out was the fiery red hair of his. Looking at him now, she was pleased to see that he was quite a pretty man. Certainly very striking in looks. To further flatter his appearance, she could make out a series of tattoos that marked his forehead, his neck, and apparently down to his chest, though she could not see that far. As far as her kind were concerned, tattoos were a beautiful decoration of one's body. Had she not been shipped off to the White Tower, she would likely have more of her own than just the two.

"I am Zhai din Eiran, of the Somarin Atha'an Miere."

"Zhai…" he repeated faintly, clasping her hand with both of his. The smile he bore grew a bit wider as he took her in. He'd already heard her first name before but it just sounded so much better coming off her lips. It almost seemed as though she were saying 'shy', but substituting the 's' for a 'j'. A lovely name indeed.

"Will you tell me yours? I must know the name of the one who saved my life."

Blushing, Renji dropped his gaze, looking down at her hand. Idly, his fingers traced the sea serpent tattoo she bore. If she noticed, she did not seem to mind.

"My name is Renji Abarai. I'm a Lieutenant of the Gotei Thirteen here, Squad Six."

A pleased smile alit in her curious eyes; Nelisande gave each of them a light squeeze as she interrupted. "While I hate to ruin the moment, I really must check on Kamavon. He's been quite…concerned."

"He's alright?" Zhai asked, her voice thick with anxiety.

"He will be just fine. He sustained minor injuries but nothing that I cannot handle."

"And Tia?"

Nelisande froze in mid pivot, her breath catching. A knot formed in her throat at mention of their dearly departed friend. Zhai would not take her passing well. Nelisande herself was still struggling with it. Should she ever get a private moment, she would certainly let out some of the pent up sorrow she had been holding back. Now was not the time. She must remain strong. For Zhai.

"Nelis…Where is Tia? Is she alright?"

It felt like all of the moisture dried from Nelisande's mouth at once, leaving her parched and cracking her voice.

"Tianorin…the Light shine on her and the Creator shelter her soul. Tianorin awaits the last embrace of the Mother."

A powerful wave of sorrow gripped the petite woman so fiercely at those words, Renji could feel it as though it were his own. '_Oh now _that_ is new. I can feel what she feels? Does that mean…Can she feel __what I do?_' Stopping to think, he realized that even after the strength of that emotion passed, he could still feel her in the back of his mind. Like a tiny bundle of emotions that did not belong to him. Had that been there the whole time? Was that why he was so certain she would live when Nelisande healed her? He already knew... _'That shyness when she spoke to me earlier. Was that mine, or hers? Or both? Ah shit, this is giving me a headache just thinking about it!'_

Zhai whispered a response after a long pause, so faint, he nearly had to strain to hear what she said. "The Light illumine her soul and the waters take her peacefully."

Strangely enough, the noblewoman, seemed to have heard just fine despite her distance. Nodding in quiet contemplation, it surprised Renji to see her wipe away a tear. Even with her face angled away, it did not look as though she was emotional. In fact, the woman seemed to have a vice like grip on them, revealing very little of her feelings and only that was apparent through her eyes. _'She and Captain Kuchiki are alike in more ways than one it seems. I think he's got her beat on emotion repression though. By a long shot.'_

"One last thing, Master Abarai." Nelisande tilted her head more towards him. "What do your people know of Aes Sedai?"

"Eyes sehdeye? What the heck is that?"

Her brow arched in what appeared to be amusement at his reply. "Well, I suppose that answers that question, after a fashion. Allow me to rephrase it then. I noticed that you did not seem to be taken aback by me Healing Zhai," she gestured towards the bed, indicating her friend who had already fallen back asleep. "Does that mean women channeling the One Power are common here? Or in the very least, accepted?"

Scratching his temple in contemplation, Renji tried to make sense of her strange question. There seemed to be some weight behind it, hidden concern. Did she think they would be ostracized for their abilities? Now Rikichi's own concerns made a bit more sense. Something wasn't quite right. These people weren't residents of the Seireitei's noble class and he highly doubted they came from the Rukongai. _'Then how in the hell did you get here? What _are _you?'_

"I don't think your abilities will cause you problems here, if that's what you mean," he began cautiously. "Where exactly are you from?"

"Never you mind that, you've answered the most important question I had. That will be all for now. I trust you will take good care of Zhai?"

"Of course, but–"

Already the woman was making her way out of the room, one hand waving off his words absently and a long, red braid swinging behind her.

"–that's not your biggest problem," he finished, talking to an empty doorway.

Sighing in exasperation, he swung his eyes back to Zhai, sleeping once again. _'She must really be exhausted, but who could blame her? After all, she's lucky she's even alive. Her friend's healing abilities are something else, now that I think about it. Not even Unohana could do that.' _Wiping away the tears that still stained her face, he tugged the blanket up to cover her. His smile faltered as he did, shifting to a troubled frown.

"Where are you from, Zhai? Why do I feel like you coming here will be nothing but trouble? And with me right in the middle."

Looking down at her, he quietly decided that it would be worth it.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

An IV machine tipped over with a crash as the big man swung his arm wide, knocking back both machine and nurse alike. The young boy who had been hovering nervously at the foot of the bed leapt forward to try and catch the woman who'd been pushed back, tripping over himself in the process. Fortunately, Kamavon had not struck her hard enough to knock her to the ground. He would have never even considered such a thing, unless she was trying to take his life, of course. All he wanted now was for her to keep from jabbing him with that strange device that had a needle at the end.

Nelisande had left him alone to deal with these people while she tended to Zhai, but how much longer was he going to have to wait? These men and women seemed to be healers of a sort but so far all they had tried to do was stick him with needles. His arm didn't require sewing, it just needed to be set until he could be healed. What else would they need those needles for?

"Please, do not try to prick me with that again young mistress. I do not want to hurt you but I will not allow you to do more than set my arm in a splint. I assure you, I will be just fine."

"But sir! It's only for the pain, I promise!"

"Please sir, just hold still. It will only sting for a moment," the young boy piped in behind the woman.

From the doorway, a new voice added to the din, cutting through it all. Somehow, it was the simple question asked by the newcomer that had the room falling silent.

"What seems to be the problem here?"

Other than Kamavon, the other occupants of the room froze in place, heads swiveling as one to face the door. Their faces were etched in what he could only assume was fear. Or perhaps it was more uncertainty of that individual, wariness lined with fear still at the root. _'Strange. This person must be someone of great importance to cause such an immediate reaction.' _

Once the initial shock had passed, they both stumbled over one another trying to explain things to the smooth faced new arrival who calmly assessed the situation. Doing his own assessment, Kamavon decided that whoever this person was, they held a position of command. For a Warder, it paid to be able to read people and discern their basic characteristics quickly. It allowed them to better protect their Aes Sedai, which was always their number one priority. This man struck him as a cold but efficient individual, one used to a place of authority and respect. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry to answer him, to provide the most information on top of each other, as if they were vying for a position. Sizing up what he took to be his new opponent, Kamavon quickly came to the conclusion that in his current state, he would not hold up in a battle against this one.

Over the cacophony of voices, frigid blue eyes met chilling gray. One warrior met another. In the silence, Kamavon felt himself under a similar assessment, receiving a curt dismissal in less than a heartbeat. He was considered to be no threat, at least, not in his current state. The shame that rose up made his eyes want to fall away from that cold, calculating stare but his pride would not allow it.

Nelisande arrived just at that moment, sparing him from what could have been a rather lengthy stare down. Kamavon felt her before he actually saw his beautiful Aes Sedai appear, and his spirits lifted immediately, humiliation all but forgotten. That was just the effect she had on him, though she seemed utterly oblivious to it. Or she pretended to be. The venomous glare she directed at everyone in the room, including his private combatant, made him want to smile.

That is, until she paused to study those gray eyes that had now fallen to her. The feeling that leapt up in the bond made his heart ache. Attraction. She found the man physically appealing! The once over she gave him with her eyes was more than enough to alert the stranger of it, but he seemed unfazed. At least, he did not seem to notice her body language. Or care, for that matter.

So quickly did the relief pop up in him that Kamavon was not able to quash his secretive feelings before Nelisande felt them through their bond. He could only hope she took it as relief at her arrival, not at seeing her dismissed just as quickly as he. In his mind, he'd always claimed Nelisande for his own. In his heart, however, he feared that she only viewed him as a friend and bodyguard, or worse. As a sibling. Whatever her thoughts or feelings were at that moment, she set them aside to take care of business. The moment she strode past the man in the doorway, she began waving the two nurses out hastily, shooing them much like children.

"Go on, out with you. I will handle things here, you needn't concern yourself."

Making her way to his bedside, Kamavon reached up to take her outstretched hand, sitting up a little straighter. It was then that she noticed that someone had not paid heed to her words. Angling herself towards the door, brow arched in the dry humor she felt, Nelisande finally spoke to the man she found so handsome.

"Under any other circumstances, I'd not object to having you around, young man. Regrettably, now is not one of those times. Leave us."

"Excuse me?"

His expression barely altered a whit, but there seemed to be a sliver of surprise lacing that otherwise flat tone. Clearly, he was not used to being dismissed. The two nurses, who were still hovering in the hallway behind him, expressed their shock quite openly. Jaw hanging open, the woman gasped in horror and shook her head back and forth in a slow, silent plea, begging Nelisande to change her tune. If she noticed, she gave no indication.

"Since you've such a pretty face, I'll repeat myself, as you are apparently hard of hearing." Nelisande said, her voice a mixture of sharp and sweet all at once. "You," she said slowly, moving towards him and pointing to make herself clear. "May go," she finished, miming walking with her fingers dancing across the air, finishing it in a waved gesture that indicated the door.

Just to drive the message home, she sent a thin switch of air to strike him squarely across his backside, an action that would have had most men leaping in surprise and yelping in pain. This man, however, did not budge. The only obvious change in his countenance was a darkening of his expression, until it seemed almost murderous.

The very air in the room seemed to crackle in the moments that followed, growing heavy, as if his mood was affecting the very space around them. The pressure increased rapidly, pushing the very breath from their lungs. Nelisande's eyes grew wide and she stumbled forward a step, grabbing at the man's shirt in an attempt to support herself. Kamavon was having difficulty standing himself, struggling to make his way to her. The only one unfazed by this overwhelming force was the stranger.

_'How is this not effecting him? Is this some trick of the Power?'_ Kamavon thought, doing his best to glare at the other man through squinted eyes. If it was the One Power being used, why did Nelisande feel so confused?

Only seconds after it began, it vanished, leaving them both short of breath. Finally releasing the man who'd inadvertently helped her stay upright, Nelisande did her own squinting, trying to determine if he really had been the cause.

"Peace," she exclaimed, "Just what _was_ that?"

Rather than answer her question, the man moved on as if nothing was amiss. "I'm not sure who you think you are but you should have a care. I will not tolerate anyone speaking to me with such disrespect. Whatever your rank or lineage may be, you have no standing here."

"I beg your pardon? I believe you are mistaken, young man."

"I ceased being merely a 'young man' over one hundred years ago. You will address me as Captain Kuchiki from here on out."

"Fah!" Nelisande burst out, laughing at his ridiculous statement. "I find that hard to believe."

Kamavon knew differently. He could feel it. It wasn't that Nelisande didn't believe the other man. She did not _want_ to accept it for the truth she feared it to be. She put on a good front, but he could feel her stomach twisting into knots already. It was a combination of statements and events, he believed, because the panic rising within her could not have come from just one bold claim.

A warm, motherly voice from the hall chimed in to confirm her fears, only moments after she'd expressed her disbelief. Following the voice was a sweet faced woman with raven hair, braided oddly down the front of her chest rather than draped down her back, as Nelisande's was.

"Captain Kuchiki is still a young man, as much as he hates to hear it," she said in a voice as mild as milkwater. "Why, I have no less than a millennium on him," she added with a light chuckle.

The man, Captain Kuchiki, gave her a look that practically flung daggers. That he held his tongue said something for her. Either she ranked higher than he, or he had a great deal of respect for her. Perhaps both.

For her part, Nelisande felt as though she'd been punched in the stomach. These people couldn't be serious, could they? Aes Sedai live long, but a thousand years? It was not possible! The woman didn't look a day past thirty. Or perhaps a very youthful forty. Either way, she only appeared to be in her middle years and looking well for it.

The woman's dark eyes were still dancing with mirth, somehow giving Nelisande the impression that they remained that way much of the time. Whoever she was, the woman had a very calm and somewhat jovial countenance. She'd have wagered a silver penny that was how she always appeared. Forcing a chuckle of her own, Nelisande tried to determine if the other woman had been truthful or no. She was the third to mention an age that did not fit, but perhaps...

"A thousand years old, you say?"

When the raven haired woman shook her head, Nelisande very nearly released the breath she'd been holding. That is, until the woman spoke. Then she thought she might swallow her own tongue.

"Oh no, not a thousand," she began, shaking her head and laughing. "Far more than that, but a woman should never reveal her true age."

"More?" Nelisande repeated, half to herself. She wished it hadn't come out as nearly a squeak. There was a light tingling around her scalp but she didn't realize it for what it was until she felt Kamavon's arm snake around her waist and help guide her to sit. Blinking, she looked up at him a moment, waiting for the spots in front of her eyes to vanish before speaking. Patting his hand gently, she did her best to convince him she was alright. The motherly woman had taken a step or two closer when Nelisande's knees had buckled, as if to help, but now she stood watching them both closely.

"I'm quite alright, thank you. I am just tired after seeing Zhai. That's all."

It was true. Healing such enormous injuries had taken much out of her, but that was not what had her nearly crumpling like a ragdoll. From the tightening of her Warder's eyes, she could tell he was not fooled. Not much got past the man. Even less when it involved her state of mind. The same could be said of her, only she did her best to ignore most of his. There were certain emotions she felt coming from the man that she did not rightly know what to do with. Those golden veins she saw when looking at him did not help, either. But that was for another time. The woman was speaking to her now, forcing her to hurriedly recall the first bits of the question posed before answering.

"Yes, I have been to see Zhai. She is in good hands, from what I can tell. I expect her to make a full recovery."

The startled look that flashed quickly across the other woman's face confirmed her earlier suspicions. She knew just how poor Zhai's condition was. The fact that she, or her assistants lied to Lieutenant Abarai told her that they were merely trying to spare his feelings. But why would they do that if they only considered him a stranger to Zhai? _'She knows. Burn me, she knows about the Warder bond! How in the Light did she discover that? I cannot sense the ability to tap into the One Power in her. So how did she know?'_ Now the woman's close scrutiny of her interactions with Kamavon took a new meaning. Could she actually _see_ the bond somehow? Or did she merely suspect she shared the same type of relationship with him as Zhai did with Renji?

"I assure you she will be well cared for here. My staff will give her only the best, Lady...?"

"Togita," Nelisande inserted for her. "Lady Nelisande, of House Togita. My companion is Lord Kamavon, of House Shinowa."

"A pleasure to meet you, though I do apologize for the circumstances. I am Captain Retsu Unohana, of Squad Four. This is my hospital," she said with a wave of her hand, indicating the building in which they stood.

"Togita?" Captain Kuchiki cut into their conversation, his voice tinged with both superiority and doubt. "As a noble myself, I am familiar with all of the Houses here and I have heard of neither Togita nor Shinowa."

"Of course not," Nelisande replied. "We are not from this area."

_'Wherever _this_ is, anyway,'_ she muttered inwardly. She hoped the man had caught her demeaning tone, suggesting that he didn't know half as much as he thought he did. However handsome he may be, his head was too big for his own cap, in her mind. But then, most nobles were. Excluding herself and Kamavon, of course. Aes Sedai were a class of their own, transcending the ranks of nobility. Continuing on, she addressed Unohana in a much more congenial voice.

"We have no intention of remaining here, either. Once Zhai is well on her feet, we will be on our way. Can you recommend a suitable inn nearby for the meantime?"

Gray eyes narrowed to slits as a result of her so casually brushing their owner aside, but before he could speak, Retsu was replying to her. His mouth opened and shut, lips thinning angrily. Likely more at what the woman had to say, rather than Nelisande's dismissal of him.

"I believe it will be some time before I can release Zhai from my care," Retsu said slowly, "But in the meantime you will require a place to stay, I agree. Since Squad Six was responsible for your discovery, perhaps Captain Kuchiki will arrange a place for you."

The man looked as though he was struggling to regain his composure, though he'd not lost much of it. Nelisande was trained to notice little nuances and expressions of others, to determine their state of mind. Had she not been observing him closely, she might not have picked up on his reactions. The man seemed quite used to masking his own feelings; a quality that would serve him well if he truly was a noble, as he claimed. Silence stretched, with all eyes in the rooms now fastened to his face, waiting.

"I suppose a place can be found, in the Squad barracks."

Retsu laughed gaily, placing one hand on his arm with an air of familiarity. "Now that is not entirely fitting for people of their rank. Wouldn't you agree? I'm sure you have plenty of room in your own estates. I see no reason as to why they cannot stay there. Do you? No, I did not think so."

Turning back to Nelisande, her eyes twinkled. "Captain Kuchiki would be delighted to have you both as guests, Lady Togita."

Nelisande felt a bit like laughing herself. The man's composure had cracked considerably, with his eyes bulging indignantly. He would be unpleasant company, but she would enjoy taking him down a peg or two while there. Only a fool angers Aes Sedai, and that was a lesson she would be happy to teach him.

"Captain Unohana," he said in a quietly strained voice. "May I have a word with you?"

"Of course," she replied, smile unwavering, "I did summon you here, after all. Lady Togita, Lord Shinowa, if you will excuse me."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

As soon as the two were out of the room and the door shut, Nelisande leaped to her feet and embraced the Source. Whatever that man had done to them earlier, it had been enough for her to release her hold on Saidar. Filling herself again with the One Power, with life itself, she took Kamavon's head in her hands and channeled the flows for Healing without hesitation. Even as used to the sensation as he was –few Warders go uninjured in their duty to Aes Sedai– the man still grunted and jerked as the weave took him.

It was over almost as quickly as it had begun and both of them seemed to sag afterwards. He with the weakness that came after Healing, and she with the exhaustion of channeling so much in so short a time. It was draining, particularly when she had to Heal. That always seemed to take more out of her than most other weaves of the Power.

Kamavon flexed his arm cautiously, though he knew it was in perfect condition. Once he felt comfortable with it, he lifted Nelisande's chin lightly, eyes like two chips of ice that intently studied hers. He could feel the exhaustion in her just as surely as she felt his. His, however, was inconsequential. All he cared about was making sure she was safe and well cared for. What she needed now was rest, which he knew she would argue against. Although he could not blame her, the last thing either of them needed was to be caught unawares in this foreign land.

"I know what you are going to say and you can put it right out of your head now, Kamavon Gaidin. The last thing I want to do is rest. I will be fine."

A tiny smile tugged at his lips. Just as he suspected. The woman could put a Saldaean to shame when it came to stubborn nature. Peace if she could not. And if she was going to address him in such a formal, distant manner, so could he.

"As you say, Nelisande Sedai, but do not forget my duty to you. If I must, I will pick you up and carry you to bed. You must have your rest sometime. The sooner, the better."

For just a moment, he felt a sudden spike in her emotions and red spots appeared on her cheeks. It looked like anger on the surface, yet there was something else at the root of it. He was almost certain.

Jerking her head free, Nelisande spun away from him as quickly as she could manage without stumbling. If he saw her so much as wobble, he would very likely force her to sleep in the hospital bed. Or try to. Her face was still burning from his words, however innocently they were meant. She had no idea what made that one statement seem so improper and understood even less why she liked the sound of it. It was more than just embarrassing, as she was certain he felt what she could not cover quickly enough.

Stifling her feelings, all of them, she cleared her throat and steadied her voice. "I will keep that in mind and thank you for your concern. Right now, however, I would like to speak to the young man that brought us here. Arrangements must be made for...."

Her voice cracked with emotion of a different sort. From one end of the spectrum to another. The loss of both Tianorin and Tsūretsu was staggering. The light squeeze Kamavon gave her shoulder was meant to comfort her, but it served as a reminder that she could not afford to give in to her emotions now. Later, when she could be alone, but not now. Bracing herself, she swung open the door and went in search of Rikichi.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm still nitpicking over chapter 4, but I do hope I will have it finished within the next few days. Certainly not as long a wait as this chapter was. ^^;

By the way, for those of you were were/are confused by the use of the word "Peace" in this story, allow me to clarify. Peace is an expression used in the Borderlands, primarily in Shienar. It is used as both a talisman and as a curse. "Peace favor your sword" is a common blessing given.


	4. A Man of the Law

_**Disclaimer**__ – _I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off them. So please, enjoy the story, but don't sue me. XD

* * *

I really need to stop making promises of when I'm going to post chapters. Gotta  
stop making a liar of myself. Sorry about that ya'll. Life has been a bit  
crazy as of late.

Back when I posted chapter 3, I had chapter 4 pretty much ready, but I felt  
like I might be repeating myself for some reason. After fiddling with it a  
bit, I'm happier with the way it came out, yet still a little annoyed. Something  
about this chapter bugs me, I just can't put my finger on what...

Feel free to let me know, should you nail it down. XD

Oh yes, important note. I need to add this to all my stories, because  
this is not limited to one story or one person in the least.

**Please, PLEASE do not offer suggestions for my stories****.**

An example would be something like "It would be really cool if character X suddenly  
did this. You should do that!"

It will cause me to not ever use the idea, because it wouldn't be one of my own.  
I've already had this happen for CoT. Someone suggested something that I already  
had planned and now I don't want to use it.

Weird, maybe, but that's just the way I roll.

I am happy so many people enjoy my stories and I do  
appreciate critiques when I can get them. I just don't  
want anyone trying to "help" with the story line.

Thanks ya'll. -hugs-

* * *

**Chapter 4 – A Man of the Law**

Back in the privacy of her office, Retsu calmly awaited the storm of words she expected from the younger Captain. As irritated as his reiatsu appeared to be, she was surprised he had not begun arguing on the way here. For once, however, the man seemed to be at a loss for words. Or perhaps, unsure of just where to start. It wasn't as though her offer had been asking too much. The Kuchiki heir's estates were enormous. He could not say he disliked the idea by claiming lack of space, at least. After what appeared to be an internal argument, he finally spoke.

"Why? You seem to already know what I was going to say, so just answer me that. Why?"

She couldn't help but smile. Before she ever suggested that the newcomers find suitable lodging with him, she'd reasoned out every possible angle he could try to use to wiggle his way out of it. All but one, that is. Had she truly outranked him, as the Commander-General did, she might have just made him accept her decision without question. Since she did not, that left her no choice but to make the boy see things her way.

"Aside from it making perfect sense, you mean? Well, if I must explain, let me begin by saying that it will allow you to keep a very close eye on them. I think that much is needed. Your private guard would let you know if they so much as think of leaving the compound on their own, and likely anything else they do within your walls.

The more obvious reasons would be that you cannot very well place anyone with nobility, no matter who they are or where they are from, or even your opinion of them, in your barracks. I'm surprised you even suggested such a thing. You also have more than enough room in your home. You could place them at the furthest room from you if you wished, though I'd not recommend it.

And as much as I'd like to keep them here, closer to me, I know that is not possible. Not without raising their suspicions."

"_Their _suspicions?" Byakuya cut in, tilting his head to the side. His look and tone all but said _"And what about mine?"_

Here was the tricky part. If she was not careful, her next words could very well send him running straight to the Commander-General, demanding all three outsiders be executed, according to law. It wasn't as though she was intentionally breaking the law but she could not agree with the idea of ending someone's life for trespass alone. She wanted to learn more about them, including how they came to be here, in this realm. They may not realize it just yet, but they were in a world entirely different from their own.

They must be, she'd surmised. Humans from the World of the Living were drastically different from these. Aside from their clothing that seemed to be from an era long dead, these people appeared to have abilities that were not the sort your average human wielded. In truth, she'd only assumed that they were human at all. Without a closer study, she could only tell that they were not konpaku, as the rest of the inhabitants of the Soul Society were.

"I wish to study them; the girl in particular," she said simply. Sometimes the simplest answers with the most readily accepted. "Do you not think they would notice such a thing, were they housed here?"

"I was not aware you had joined the ranks of the Twelfth Division, Unohana."

Smiling, she took it for a joke, though jokes were about as foreign to Byakuya Kuchiki as humans to the Soul Society. Once upon a time he had a sense of humor, but it had gone with the passing of his wife some fifty years ago. She still regretted not being able to do anything for the fragile girl.

"In the very least, the young woman in my intensive care has an ability unlike anything I've ever seen. I can just barely see what she has done but that is enough to know it should be an impossibility. Even your Lieutenant was uncertain as to just what occurred."

"And just what _did_ occur?"

Retsu repressed a sigh, pressing her fingertips together in the form of a steeple. The water would get deeper here. Unless she could make the man see reason, she would end up over her head.

"The child, she has quite literally attached her own soul together with Lieutenant Abarai's. They're intertwined so tightly that I can barely tell one from the other. I've little doubt she did it only as a last resort, as she would have surely died without it. However, even subsisting off of the strength of his soul, she still remains on the brink of death. I fear that if she dies..."

"He would die with her." Byakuya finished the sentence for her, astonishment plain on his face for once.

"Precisely. That is why I am handling this matter so delicately. Abarai is not to be informed of her status unless it is an improvement. For all we know, his mood could have an adverse effect on her condition. I've also ordered him to remain with her for the time being. That was my initial reason for contacting you. I realize you only recently acquired him as your Lieutenant and I know that you may very well require him, but he cannot be on duty if he dies. This matter should take precedence over his daily activities. Do you have any objections?"

Byakuya head shook from side to side, though he looked as if he truly did object. He just would not argue her decision, whether or not he liked it. Sometimes, having been a tutor for him as a boy really did come in handy. Then again, few people ever argued with her. It was difficult to fight with someone who merely smiled, then made you see clear reason in a voice so sweet it seemed to have hidden undertones. Whether it was the reason or the undertones that made people acquiesce, she did not really know. It did not matter either, so long as it was done.

"Good. I trust you will also see to it that Lady Togita and her companion have the best care you have to offer?"

"Just a moment, Unohana."

_'So much for dismissing him without leaving the shallows.'_ She hoped he had not caught her wince. She'd purposefully skipped right past the very thing that would be the biggest obstacle with him, intent on distracting and dismissing him before he realized it. The man was too sharp, too intuitive for that and she should have known better.

"What is it, Captain? Please be quick about it, I have rounds to make."

"You've missed something rather important, I believe."

The look he gave her suggested that he believed nothing of the sort. Oh yes, far too intuitive.

"They mentioned that they were 'not from this area' as I recall. From the look of them, I think it's safe to say that is a gross understatement. Wouldn't you agree?"

Keeping a warm smile plastered to her face, Retsu nodded, speaking as though they were having a friendly chat over tea rather than discussing intruders within the Seireitei. Ryoka. She was disinclined to use the term, but it applied to intruders just as easily as enemy invaders. No matter what their reasons for being there, calling them ryoka was as good as marking them for death. That was a fate she wasn't ready to hand them over to.

"Yes, of course. All the more reason to keep a close eye on them."

Byakuya scowled openly now, making his disgust plain. "You know what they are and you intend to do nothing."

"I _intend_ to keep your Lieutenant with us, Captain Kuchiki. Whatever these people may be, they have linked their fate with his. Am I to assume that you do not care if your own Lieutenant, a man innocent of any wrongdoing, were to die?"

"It is not up to me to decide his fate, or anyone else's. That is what the law is for. I do not make them, but I intend to keep them."

Arguing with him over the finer points of law would be a wasted effort. It did not matter if they were just or unjust. Retsu would not be surprised if the man would actually turn himself in, were he to discover that he committed some crime. There was no reasoning with him, she knew, but that did not stop her from trying. He may act the part, but he was not truly as heartless as he pretended to be.

"A few days time should reveal whether or not this condition can be reversed. Perhaps a week. Yes, that would be enough time, I think. Can the blind hands of justice be held at bay for that long? I would hate to see innocents murdered when they could have been saved."

The silence that followed stretched uncomfortably. So long, in fact, that a tightening in her chest was all that reminded her to breathe. When at last he finally did speak, it was a struggle to keep from exhaling it all in one deep sigh of relief.

"I make no promises, Retsu."

So, he _could_ bend, although there was no telling how far. She doubted it would be very much. Their days were now numbered, these humans. Only, she did not know just how many they would have; how many Renji would have. The gods send he had many more to come.

"And I expect nothing less from you, Byakuya."

Turning on his heel, the younger Captain moved towards the door, assuming their conversation had ended. Her voice caught him before he could open it.

"Remember, they must not suspect."

His mouth twisted bitterly, though she could not see it. "Of course. It will be easier to take them unawares."

That was not what she meant and he knew it. Silently she cursed him for his stubborn nature. It was pure foolishness, but she had to work with whatever was given to her. He continued on, sliding the door back before she added one last bit. She meant to bring it up when he first arrived but the circumstances had not yet allowed it.

"Oh, and Byakuya? I would thank you not to release your reiatsu in that manner inside my hospital again. Most of the nurses, and patients for that matter, thought the building was coming down around their heads."

There was some satisfaction in seeing his back stiffen. Perhaps he'd hoped to escape without being called down for such a childish act. Most likely he thought he was immune to such things. What had he been thinking? That, she would likely never know. He did not even bother to reply before leaving her office.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It had taken some doing before Nelisande finally managed to track down Rikichi and convince him to have the bodies of her friends interred. The boy thought they would be content to merely have them cremated, yet that seemed almost like a sick joke to her. Not only would it deny them a proper burial –Shienarans believed being buried in the ground was the final embrace of the Mother. They insisted upon it as much as an Atha'an Miere would insist to die at sea and have their body taken by the waters– but she thought they had been burned quite enough. When she last saw them, both had been unrecognizable figures of char. Bile rose in her throat as the image remained imprinted firmly in her mind. Kamavon had taken over for her then, which she would thank him for later. She didn't hear a word he said but whatever it was, it worked.

Once again they were winding their way through the labyrinthine halls of the Fourth Division Hospital, following a timid young man back to Zhai's room. The boy walked half hunched over, cowering almost as though he expected someone to strike him at any moment. So far, he was the only one here who seemed like he would jump if she said toad, but she had the feeling that he would jump for anyone, no matter who they were or what they said. It made it hard to appreciate the respect they were finally paid.

No one had questioned the fact that Kamavon's arm was no longer broken, as of yet. In fact, of the few that noticed, most seemed to take it as a matter of course. Would they do the same for Zhai's miraculous recovery? That was the real question. The breaks in Kamavon's bones had been clean and simple to Heal, particularly since they were already half mended. The same could not be said for Zhai. Even the healers here did not seem capable of mending her broken body.

After some furtive discussion with Kamavon, Nelisande had finally taken her Great Serpent ring from the pouch she'd been keeping it hidden in. It was plainly certain that these people knew nothing of Aes Sedai. The significance of her ring would mean nothing to them. Either way, they would soon discover that _someone_ had healed her dying friend.

They had nearly made it back to Zhai's room when they encountered the frigid nobleman from earlier. If she thought his gaze had been hard before, she was sorely mistaken. His eyes were were like steel spikes, set to drive right through her. Through both of them, as that look seemed to encompass her and Kamavon. It almost felt like pure hatred emanating from him, but why would he feel so strongly about either of them? At worse, Nelisande had merely put him in his place. Certainly nothing to engender such hatred. _'What in the Light has gotten under his coat?'_

"You will come with me," he said at last, after a moment filled with only that harsh glare. "Now."

Without waiting another second, he whirled around –somehow managing to appear all the more arrogant in doing so– and began making his way down the hall. He expected them to follow, though he did not seem to care if they did or not. Nelisande nearly had to run to catch up to him. How dare he treat her with such disrespect?! The man was absolutely infuriating!

"Wait just a moment, if you will," she began, trying to keep up alongside him. It took quite an effort to keep her tone sweetly civil, but they say a stick and honey always work better than with the stick alone. However, it did not seem any amount of honey would make a difference to this man. She might as well have been whistling in a high wind. Though she knew he'd heard her speak, he did not give any sign of hearing or even slowing down.

Bristling, Nelisande bit back an oath and reached for the man's arm. Kamavon beat her to it, roughly taking hold of the other man and forcing him to stop. Warders never did take kindly to their Aes Sedai being mistreated. His grip was effective, stopping the aristocratic Captain dead in his tracks. Only, there was something in the air about him now that made her uneasy. The cold silence that followed reminded her all to much of the calm of a man on the brink of doing murder. When he finally spoke, his words did nothing to assuage her.

"If you wish to lose that hand, I will gladly remove it for you."

Whether or not Kamavon felt the chilly violence that voice suggested, he looked to her first, releasing the man only after seeing her sharp nod.

"We must first see if Zhai has improved before leaving," Nelisande explained, keeping her words even, rather than letting them tumble out in a rush as she felt like. Burn him for making her even feel like she should!

"And I must see to my Lieutenant," he replied, as if she should have known that was his intention all along.

Lips thinning in disapproval, Nelisande gave a slight wave of her hand to motion him forward. "Carry on, then."

Behind that billowing white coat once more, her eyes bored holes through the back of the man's skull. _'This one could do with a few lessons on humility,' _she thought angrily. Never before had she come across any noble as insufferable as this one. Never! Her internal grumbling did not entirely go unnoticed. To her left, she caught Kamavon reaching towards the sword strapped across his back. Eyes widening, she shot out one hand to stay his, shocked that he would react so. Those mental mutterings must have been a bit harsher than she realized, if that is how he translated her emotions.

In any other situation she might have appreciated his protectiveness, but in her current mood all it did was add his name to the string of curses running through her mind. _'Men! They only think with the bloody hair on their bloody chests!'_ It was all she could do to not box their ears; the both of them!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

When the hospital door slid open to reveal his Captain, Renji wasn't sure whether his sharp exhale was a sigh of relief or one of dread. It could go either way with Captain Kuchiki. Especially now. Instinctively he straightened, arms held tightly at his sides as he bowed respectfully.

"Captain! I didn't expect to see you here today."

Even knowing that Unohana had sent for the man did not make him believe he would show up. At least, not to see him. That put him more on edge than anything. If Byakuya had been forced to come here, as he suspected, then he would not be in the best of moods. His typical mood was bad enough. To make matters worse, that redheaded noblewoman pushed past his Captain, giving Renji a disapproving frown in the process. Judging by the look on Byakuya's face, he did not appreciate being shoved aside anymore than he did being dragged from home on his day of rest.

After sending his own frown in the direction of Lady Togita, Byakuya merely nodded his head at Renji in acknowledgement. He looked as though he might have said something too, had the woman not spoken ahead of him and forced Renji to shift his attention to her.

"She is still resting, I see. Good. She will need her rest. When she wakes next, she will have an immense appetite. See to it that she receives plenty of food. Enough for two or three grown men to eat. Don't raise your brow at me, Master Abarai. I know what I am about. Trust me when I say that she may even still be hungry after that much. Bring her whatever she asks for. Can you handle that? Give her a few days time and she should be right as rain. I will come to see her at least once a day to make sure of it."

Renji didn't get a word in edgewise. He barely managed to keep his jaw from hanging open. He'd been doing that enough today. Any more and he really might begin catching flies. What made her think that this petite woman could eat enough for one man, much less three? Well, that wasn't right. Yachiru was much smaller than Zhai, and he had seen her eat! At least her recovery seemed certain. To Lady Togita it did, anyway. That was a relief. He could already feel as much himself, but this woman understood Zhai's condition better than he in many ways.

She was leaning over Zhai now, one hand pressed against her friend's forehead as if she were checking for fever. Going by the goosebumps he saw rising all across Zhai's skin, he was willing to bet she was doing more than that. Whatever her abilities were, Nelisande or Zhai's, they seemed to bring a frigid cold down on their target upon contact. The dark woman shivered, stirring in her slumber, but did not rouse.

"She talks in her sleep," he said quietly, just to break the awkward silence that had descended upon them.

Surprisingly, that earned him a smile from the other woman. A small chuckle as well. "She's rather free with her elbows too," Nelisande replied. "Thank the Light there were not many nights that we shared a bed in our travels. It's difficult to rest peacefully when you're being jabbed every other hour."

A sudden bark of laughter came from a tall man that he hadn't even noticed until then. He must have come in behind Nelisande, but Renji had been too caught up between focusing on his Captain and her that he hadn't bothered to see if anyone else had joined them. Whoever he was, his laughter earned a decidedly warm smile from Nelisande. That is, until he spoke. Then he was given a _very_ flat stare.

"So that is why your ribs always ached the next day. I had wondered what was putting you so out of round."

The small quirk of Renji's lips, a smile beginning, fell when she turned to him second later. Why was it that she made him feel like a child caught stealing? She didn't have to say a word either. Clearing his throat, he fumbled for something to say, but she spared him by speaking up herself. Her smile was back. In fact, she almost looked proud of the man beside her as she introduced him.

"Master Abarai, allow me to introduce you to my companion, Lord Kamavon of House Shinowa. The two of you have a great deal in common, I believe."

"Just call me Renji," he insisted. The 'Master' title she'd given him was making him feel uncomfortable.

The added emphasis she'd placed on her last words did not go unnoticed, either. Clasping the other man's arm to mimic the greeting he was given, Renji gave a closer study to the newcomer. Kamavon was of height with him, and near about the same build too. His clothing, though strange, looked like that of a man knew how to use the sword strapped to his back. Not so much that of a Lord, just a simple warrior. That looked to be all the outward similarities they shared, leaving only one other thing he could think of as a commonality.

As he was about to pull free, the light grip on his arm tightened and the man confirmed his suspicions by leaning forward and quietly whispering to him.

"Take good care of Zhai, brother. She will do the same for you."

So this man shared the same sort of bond with Nelisande. At least, that is what he surmised. He would definitely have to talk with him sometime soon. If he could ever get him away from his... What was it she said? Eyes Seh-die? He thought that was the term she used, and it sounded as though she was referring to herself and Zhai. He was still trying to make sense of it all when his Captain moved forward, drawing his attention again without saying a word.

"Sir! Uh, I apologize for disturbing you earlier, please forgive me. It seemed the best call to make at the time. I'm really sorry Captain Unohana dragged you down here. It could have–"

"You're chattering, Renji."

Wincing, Renji bowed and apologized once more. He didn't have to grovel like this around his last Captain –Kenpachi Zaraki wouldn't stand for that– but he could not afford to screw up. He'd worked too hard to get the position as Lieutenant of Squad Six to lose it over something as trivial as disrespecting his Captain. Byakuya went on as if nothing were amiss, much to his relief.

"I am told you will be remaining here, under Unohana's supervision. I've given my consent but do not expect to be away from your duties long."

"Thank you, sir!"

The relief that washed over him was palpable but he did not let out his breath until Byakuya was out the door. It was then he noticed the others had not followed. Nelisande stood, arms folded beneath her breasts and that same disapproving frown on her face directed at him.

"Do you pull wool and scratch gravel for everyone, or just _him_?" she asked tartly. She didn't seem to care what his answer was, because she certainly didn't wait to hear it. "Just remember, you have a new duty now. Your duty is to this woman. To Zhai din Eiran, and that duty is to be placed above all."

She left as soon as the last word was past her lips but Kamavon lingered a moment longer, giving him a rueful nod. "She is right, you know. You're not just a solider anymore. You're a Gaidin now."

"Guy-deen?" he repeated after the man was gone, scratching his head wonderingly. "What the hell is that supposed to be?"

He posed the question to the sleeping figure, expecting just as much answer as Nelisande had of him. Slumping down in the chair alongside the bed, he tried to wrap his mind around it all. He was a little curious of what Lady Togita had meant by 'pull wool and scratch gravel,' but he had a vague idea of the meaning.

More and more, he got the feeling that he was going to be smack in the middle of something between these people, and his own.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Their walk to the massive estates belonging to the Kuchiki heir lasted an eternity, or felt like it did. The man had refused to provide a palanquin, carriage, or anything of the like. He _insisted_ upon walking. Claimed he enjoyed the fresh air. _'He bloody well likes to know my feet are aching,' _she grumbled inwardly.

Nelisande thought her tongue had been tamed long ago, upon arriving in the White Tower. Cursing was not something they put out, and when the White Tower wanted you to break an old habit, it was broken. This man seemed to have brought back every single curse she'd picked up in her lifetime and made her want to scream them all aloud. No one treated Aes Sedai this way. Even if he did not know what she was, her linage should still have counted for much. Enough for him to treat her as an equal in the very least. Instead, the man acted as if they were fishmongers he was forced to bring home and smell all the way. The way he kept wrinkling his nose when he glanced at them made her wonder if they really did stink.

What's worse, the exhaustion was catching up with her. The longer the walk went on, the harder it became for her to keep her legs from shaking. To calm her temper and boost her own resolve, Nelisande began practicing the exercises Novices of the White Tower were taught when learning to embrace Saidar. She envisioned herself as a rosebud beside a quiet stream, its petals slowly opening to allow the sun's light to filter in and fill her with it's warmth. Saidar's warmth. It was difficult to remain angry when you were filled with the One Power. Even now, it made her heart want to burst from the joy Saidar brought. It was a simple exercise but did wonders for her temperament, cooling it considerably and allowing her to once again attain the calm aura that Aes Sedai were known for.

It also brought a wry smile to her lips. One she banished quickly, as it would not serve her well if noticed. Moments passed before the reason for that grin came to reveal itself. It started small. One or two bitemes appeared, wasting no time in landing on and biting the target of their choice. Of her choice. They flocked to the arrogant Captain like flies to honey. The man's reaction was, for once, as expected. He slapped them away, as anyone would.

Then a few more appeared, and a few more. It did not take long for a small swarm of the tiny insects to surrounded him, making it impossible to ward them off with any grace. Instead of flailing about as she predicted, the unexpected occurred. The raven haired nobleman froze in place, the air seeming to crackle around him for the briefest of moments. It _was_ crackling, she was certain of it. Half a second passed before she realized that it was the sound of dozens of bitemes being crushed at once. They fell away in a black wave around him, floating lifelessly down to the ground.

Nelisande gasped before she could stop herself, one hand rushing to cover her mouth as if to hold another back. What he had done was impossible, for a man. Unless....

Kamavon was cradling her in his arms before she realized what had happened. It was just for a second, but the world had blacked out as the thought came to her. _'A man...who can channel!'_ It was enough to make any Aes Sedai feel fear, save for members of the Red Ajah. They made it their mission to gentle any man that was discovered channeling, whether he did it to help or harm. Whatever their reasons, no man could stop the taint of Saidin from eventually driving them mad. It was a male Aes Sedai that had destroyed their world once, over three thousand years ago. The Dark One had placed his own curse on Saidin back then, twisting it so that it slowly poisoned the users, pushing them towards their own destruction.

When the world was still being rebuilt, the hunt for male channelers began. One by one they were gentled, their ability to touch the One Power mercilessly stripped away. Any channeler, male or female, who had that connection severed felt such an enormous loss that most gave up the will to live, dying within a year or two.

If he _could_ channel, that might explain the unusual pressure that had affected them in the hospital. But how then, assuming this man was as old as he claimed to be, was he still alive? Why was he not a raving lunatic, striking out at everyone and everything with his power? Could it be that no taint existed here? It was said that the stones that had once been used for Traveling contained a multitude of parallel worlds. Perhaps this was one. Even if that were true, it did not make her feel any safer. All she had was a teaspoon of hope and a cup of despair. More would have to be revealed before she could change that.

"I will be fine, Kamavon," she said, trying vainly to free herself from his hold. "Please, put me down. I can walk on my own two feet, thank you."

Captain Kuchiki had turned his icy stare on the two of them, no trace of smug satisfaction or even anger showing on that pretty face of his. His lack of expression somehow made her all the more aware of her present weakness. It was unsettling.

"You are exhausted, my lady. When we are shown to our rooms and a bed prepared I will gladly set you down, but not before then."

There was no use arguing, not when he had his mind set. She could use the One Power to force him to let go, either by brushing the bond they shared with a thread of Spirit, or literally prying his fingers away with a weave of Air but it would serve no purpose. In her current state, she could not trust her own body to keep her upright. Whether or not she wanted to admit it, she was grateful to him. As foolish as it seemed, the way he held her was actually quite comforting.

Giving over, she turned her focus back to their unwilling host, doing her best to make him feel the weight of her gaze. She would not allow him to think any less of her because she was being carried like a child. Whether or not he did, was another question entirely. The man did not so much as blink.

"Perhaps if our kind host would take a shorter route to his home, as opposed to this lengthy and scenic detour, I could be allowed to finally rest. The day has been long and trying indeed. Besides, it seems as though the bitemes are particularly vicious today."

There was a slight twitch in the man's brow, confirming to her that he had indeed been taking the longest route possible. The flattening of his eyes that followed also told her that he knew the sudden appearance of those insects had been no coincidence. He suspected as much, at least, and she let him. He would learn soon enough. Perhaps much more than that, if he was what she feared.

Whatever his thoughts, he turned and faced forward again, turning down a short alley that led them to a massive gateway. Above the gates themselves was a beautifully rendered symbol that contained two cranes with wings spread. A family sigil, no doubt. Their arrival at the gate sparked a flurry of motion as the guards leapt to attention, bowing and rushing to have the gates opened. Once inside, servants hurried to meet them, inquiring after their master's wants and several seeking to assist Kamavon with her. That was embarrassing, to her at least. It made her want to bury her face in his chest like a shy little girl, to hide from those curious stares. She would not, of course. Especially not with _him_ around.

Much to her relief, he was quick to command his servants to prepare a room for them and take them there. The last and only thing he said to them was that a meal would be sent to their quarters soon. With that, he was gone. Literally. His image wavered in the air for a moment before his simply disappeared and left her mind to digest the shock.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Safely ensconced in their private quarters, the last servant not long gone, Nelisande and Kamavon were blessedly alone at last. As good as his word, the Shienaran warrior had not put her down until a bed had been prepared. It was not the type of bed she had been expecting; there was no mattress or frame. It was just a thick pallet of blankets placed on the floor, but it would have to do. It was, as she found, surprisingly comfortable despite its appearance.

One of the servants had left an extra pillow, too large to be used under one's head, beside the pallet and explained to Kamavon that he may sit there if he wanted to keep watch over his ailing mistress. The girl had given them such a sympathetic look that Nelisande wanted to scream. The Warder's amusement at the situation only served to infuriate her all the more. Had he not been wearing light armor over his chest, she would have bitten him. Just thinking about it again made her angry.

"I am _not_ ailing," she muttered bitterly, clutching her own pillow.

Beside her, Kamavon chuckled as he shucked off his gloves and took a seat beside her. As if she truly did need to be watched over!

Their shoes had been left behind as soon as they entered the house proper, as the custom here dictated. Nelisande was still wearing the pale green fine woven silk dress that she had donned this morning, but one of the other servants had said a change of clothing would be brought. She could certainly do with it, as the dress was now soiled with grass stains and soot from the brief battle that had been waged. That, and a hot bath.

"But you do require rest, Nelisande."

His voice was warm but firm. Unless she missed her guess, he was going to make sure that she did not leave that bed until she had recovered at least some. _'Stubborn, wool-headed man! He acts as though I cannot be trusted to stand on my own. I am not _that_ tired.'_

She was still grumbling to herself when sleep took her.

* * *

**A/N:** Argh! Soooo much dialogue. This chapter just killed me, I swear. Pretty sure I did okay in keeping Byakuya in character for pre-SS arc, but I stress over Unohana. Hoping I did alright with her.

Thank you for reading, and I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, you are welcome to leave a review here or PM me if you have any questions, critiques or just wish to comment on the chapter/story in general.

**Lagniappe:**

A biteme is a small, nearly invisible insect. As the name implies, they like to bite. :) I've always considered them to be the equivalent of a mosquito.

Shienarans bury their dead nude without shrouds or coffins, calling this the "last embrace of the mother." Simple ceremony of "The Light shine on you, and the Creator shelter you. The last embrace of the mother welcome you home."

The Atha'an Miere (Sea Folk) are born at sea as well as buried at sea. If need be, a woman will actually get in a rowboat in order to give birth on the water.


	5. Between Two Millstones

_**Disclaimer**__ – _I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off them. So please, enjoy the story, but don't sue me.

* * *

Yikes! Long chapter is long. Not sure how it ended up that way, but goodness...  
Hopefully the length will be something ya'll appreciate. I know I prefer them  
myself when I'm the reader, but not everyone shares that opinion.

Either way, I hope you enjoy chapter 5!

As always, my deepest thanks goes to my dearest friend, **oOLadyLuckOo**/**WannaBeNinja**  
for assisting me in proof reading this chapter. If I can wrest him away from Nelisande,  
I'll be sure to have Kamavon come give you a kiss as thanks! XD

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5 - Between Two Millstones**

Zhai awoke to the sounds of birds chirping. Loudly. Squeezing her eyes closed tighter, she tried to ignore the sound. That is, until she realized it was not the merriment of birds she heard, but the yowling complaints of a very empty stomach. How she could have ever confused the two was beyond her. She felt as though she hadn't had a bite to eat in weeks! It was a side effect of being Healed but she had never experienced it firsthand. Not like this, at least. Healing for bruises and small cuts had little to no side effects on the person Healed, as it took very little strength from either party. Now, not only did she feel the rumbling void in her stomach, she could tell that it would take all her strength just to push herself out of bed. Her muscles might as well have been made of jelly for all the good they would do her.

Giving up on sleep, she opened her eyes, letting them confirm the feeling of a comforting presence she'd sensed in the room. Slouched in a chair beside her bed was a man sleeping soundly, his chin resting atop his chest. For a moment, she merely studied him with a smile. The fact that he was concerned with her wellbeing delighted her; assuaging some of the guilt she felt.

In bonding him as she did, she had done him a great wrong. It was a completely selfish act; one that broke centuries of custom among Aes Sedai. A custom that was stronger than law. You simply did not bond a man without asking his permission first. As an Accepted, she had been told that at one time Aes Sedai bonded any man they wished, whether or not the man in question agreed. Four hundred years ago, it would have gone without notice. In this age, however, it was seen to be as violating and immoral as a man taking a woman to bed against her will. She could fight him off no easier than a man could stop an Aes Sedai's weave from binding him to her. What's worse, he wouldn't even see it coming.

While Zhai _had_ asked him for his aid, Renji had been unaware at what cost it would come. With the right twisting of words, she could probably make any other Aes Sedai agree that she had done no wrong, but inside she knew different. Once she was back on her feet, she told herself, she would ask him if he wished to be free of their bond. It was the right thing to do. _'Then why does it feel so wrong?'_ She could only assume that her selfishness extended past just bonding him. Now she wanted to keep him, despite knowing she should not.

Letting out a long breath to ease the tightness in her chest, Zhai shifted her focus to sitting up. That was a task in itself and it helped take her mind off her new Warder. It took some doing, but she was upright with her legs over the edge of the bed in a matter of minutes. Strange how such a simple thing could take so much out of her. Stranger still how it actually made her want to push her limits even further. Feeling more daring than she should, Zhai then decided to brave the task of standing. It shouldn't be that difficult, should it?

As it turned out, she was a bit overconfident in her own strengths. The moment she shifted her weight off the bed and tried to support herself, her legs gave way beneath her. With a startled yelp, Zhai flung her arms out in the vain hope of gaining purchase on something, anything. Despite her efforts, the ground rushed up to meet her all too soon. Or at least, that's what it felt like. The resulting crash left so many places on her body that ached, she wasn't quite sure what to hold. In the end, she opted for curling herself into a ball and wrapping her arms around her dark frame.

On the opposite side of the bed, she heard the scrape and shuffle she could only assume was Renji being jerked from his sleep. She felt his bewilderment and then alarm before she even saw him. Yet, when she actually laid eyes on him, she couldn't help but laugh. As frantic as he appeared to be, she could only imagine how she looked to him right now. What a sight she must be. He likely thought the worst had happened when it was only a case of wool-headedness on her part.

"What happened? Are you okay? Why the hell are you laughing?!"

"I am fine. Just a fool, that is all," she replied with a lopsided grin.

"A fool? What makes you say that?"

Renji was already picking her up and putting her back in bed as he spoke, giving her a cursory glance to make sure she really was unharmed. He wasn't entirely sure if it was the sound of her fall that woke him, or the pain she felt. That, he could still feel, though it was little more than the dull aches of an abrupt collision with the floor. Perhaps some bruising to her pride as well. It was still unnerving that he could _feel_ these things.

"It's nothing, truly. I believe I have a better understanding of how one of the shorebound feels their first time on deck. Only, it was my body doing the swaying and not a ship."

When it finally clicked in his mind as to what happened, Renji couldn't help but chuckle a little himself. Lady Togita had not mentioned any other side effects aside from hunger, but weakness was a normal part of any recovery process. He was surprised Zhai even tried to stand at all. If he could sense her feebleness, so could she. _'Guess that's where the "fool" part comes in. She's lucky she didn't undo any of her friend's hard work. What the hell was she thinking anyway?'_

"Don't you dare, Renji."

Brows furrowing, Renji cocked his head to one side curiously. "What are you talking about?"

Zhai nearly raised her finger to point at him when she spoke, but she feared its trembling would only work against her. Instead, she settled on giving him a flat stare she'd picked up from Nelisande. She'd never seen it fail, and at least it required no movement on her part.

"Do not think that you are the only one with insight here. I know what I did was.....not wise. There is no need for you to chastise me for it."

The shocked expression on his face nearly made her smile. _'So, he did not think the bond worked both ways, did he?'_ To keep her lips from visibly curving upward, she busied herself in primly arranging the white robe someone had dressed her in. It was far from regal garb but Nelisande had taught her that ones appearance was not _everything_, though it did come close. Still, it seemed to be working. Until her stomach let out a most ungracious growl. The shift in balance it caused was immediately evident. Crossing his arms over his chest, the man went from cowed to cocky in the blink of an eye.

"Hungry, aren't ya?"

"I hardly think that question is necessary."

Grinning rather deviously, Renji took a step back from the bed and outstretched his arms in a mocking gesture. "Let's make a little deal then. If you can reach me without falling down, I'll bring you some food and won't say a thing about this little incident."

At first, Zhai's eyes lit up at the mention of a deal. Now that was an area she knew her way around. Perhaps not as well as most Atha'an Miere, since she was sent away so young, but she could go toe to toe with a Domani merchant if she put some effort into it. The terms he'd given, however, put her at a complete disadvantage.

"I find your "deal" to be rather insulting, Master Abarai. Perhaps if–"

"Aww, c'mon. You haven't heard the best part," he said, not the least bit put off by her tone, address or the glare she shot him for interrupting her. "If you can't make it to me, I'll still bring you something to eat, but you have to promise to do exactly what I say and stay in that bed until you've completely regained your strength."

"I believe those terms are quite reasonable, considering the situation. You will accept them if you know what is best for you, Zhai din Eiran."

Eyes widening a fraction, Zhai's mouth worked soundlessly for a moment before she managed a reply. Only the tightness to her voice belied the mild words she spoke. "Then it is agreed, if it pleases the Light,"

Head whipping around to face the newcomer, Renji was surprised he hadn't heard her come in. He was glad to have Lady Togita on his side. The way Zhai had reacted gave him the impression that the noblewoman had more of a say in things than Zhai did. He thought they were just good friends, but now he wondered if the redhead's nobility allowed her to pull rank. That would definitely come in handy, if it were true.

"It pleases the Light that you are alive, my friend." Moving to the bedside, Nelisande took hold of the other woman's hand, a weave entering Zhai from the very moment of contact. "And you are well," she continued, after the delving had confirmed her friend's good health. "I do not think I could bear it if you were not," Nelisande added in a whisper. "The loss of Tianorin and Tsūretsu..."

"It is enough to make an anchor weep," Zhai said, completing the sentence. Nelisande nodded her head in a silent agreement, their grip on each other tightening.

The smug smile Renji had been maintaining until that moment came crashing down as the weight of Zhai's emotions hit him like a falling hammer. It wasn't just knowing what she felt; he experienced it too. Her sorrow became his sorrow. Fortunately for him, it did not run as deep. The woman's grief was a vast chasm with no bottom to speak of. Or so it felt. It made him wonder if she was feeling everything he did just as keenly. Earlier it almost seemed as though she read his mind. If this strange connection they had went that far, he might go insane. Sharing their emotions so intimately was already too much for him.

Wrapped up in his own musings, Renji gave a start when Zhai reached out and took his hand. Both women were looking at him now, appearing oddly sympathetic. _'Why...?'_

"Forgive me, Renji. I've never had a Warder before. I knew you would be able to sense my emotions, but I did not realize just how much they would effect you. Please, do not be sad because of me. I will try to control myself better, for your sake."

For a moment, he was completely speechless. He would have to be the biggest jerk in the Seireitei to actually be angry at her for inadvertently making him feel this way. It wasn't as though she was doing it intentionally. _She_ was the one really suffering. Not him. Putting his biggest grin on, he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't be silly, I'm fine! I was just thinking about what kind of food to bring you. Can't have you starving to death, can I?"

He'd expected to at least get a tiny smile from her, or feel her spirits lift some. Instead, she shook her head and frowned. Even before she spoke, he could feel both disappointment and insult, of all things. It didn't make any sense.

"Do not think you will spare my feelings somehow by telling me you're fine when you're not. I know better than anyone what the truth of the matter is. The despondency you feel is because of me and you don't understand why. That troubles you even more, does it not?"

_'Okay, now that is just plain creepy. She IS reading my mind, she has to be! But wait... Shouldn't I be able to read hers then?'_ Try as he might, Renji couldn't get his head around that one. Instead, he decided to try and turn the tables on her. If anything, it would buy him some time to figure out just how this telepathy trick worked.

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice! Talk about ungrateful. I try to cheer you up and this is the thanks I get? Geez. Makes me wonder what you'll do after I get your food. Throw a plate at my head?"

He wasn't being serious when he spoke, intent on teasing her, not making her upset. Of course, he failed miserably there. The indignity he detected in her earlier quickly swelled into anger, startling him with its intensity. Could this woman really be _that_ sensitive? The way her dark eyes flashed at him made that possibility seem all too true. Nelisande placed a restraining hand on the woman's shoulder, though he highly doubted she could have moved on her own. Even so, with as angry as she felt, he wouldn't have been surprised to see her try.

"Master Abarai," Nelisande began. "Perhaps now would be a good time for you to procure the food you promised to deliver. Master Shinowa will accompany you."

Crimson eyes followed the gesture she made as she spoke to discover the fourth person in the room, casually leaning against the doorframe. Or at least, he appeared to be resting casually. The man had the look of a tamed wolf. Tame in the sense that he would not attack unless told, yet still eyeing the throats of anyone other than his master, ready to lunge. This was the second time the man had stealthily padded into the room without Renji even noticing. His captain had a similar habit, appearing out of thin air when he least expected it. He liked it no more then than he did now.

* * *

**-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-**

**

* * *

  
**

Waiting until they were several halls over and well out earshot of the two women, Renji finally felt it was safe to speak. He had so many questions for the man beside him that he wasn't sure if he could get them all answered in this brief trip. The main kitchen in Squad Four wasn't far and if they kept a steady pace, they'd be back to Zhai's room before he'd learned a thing. Extending one arm out into the man's path, they both drew to a halt.

"Okay, you've gotta tell me... Does she know what I'm thinking? Is she reading my mind? Does she always get angry that easily? I was just poking fun at her. Doesn't she have a sense of humor? What the hell is this connecting us anyway? Is it permanent? What else does it do? How the hell did she do it? Does it have something to do with Aes Sedai and Gaidin?"

He would have continued the deluge of questions, had Lord Shinowa's upraised hand not forestalled him. There was just so much he wanted to know. That he _needed_ to know.

"Are your people truly ignorant of Aes Sedai?"

Somewhat irritated at being asked a question himself, rather than receiving an answer, Renji gave the man a curt nod. "Never heard of 'em before you guys showed up. Maybe somebody in Research & Development has, but I haven't."

Pursing his lips in thought, Kamavon muttered something that Renji didn't quite pick up before going on in a louder voice, though not before scanning the hallway for anyone in earshot. "I see. In either case, I would not use those names openly, and even then use caution. Outside of Tar Valon, it can be dangerous to be either. There are those that would kill us both for being associated with Aes Sedai. Torture too, assuming you are careless enough to be captured."

"Okay... I don't think you have to worry about that here," Renji said, more confused than before. "But that doesn't tell me _what_ they are."

"Aes Sedai are a group of women who can channel; meaning they can manipulate the One Power in an almost infinite list of abilities, from something as simple as lighting a candle to unleashing the very elements upon their target. Aside from the obvious gifts that kind of power entails, it also tends to give them all an ageless appearance and extended lifespans. Some are born with the ability to touch Saidar, the female half of the One Power. Others can be taught. Aes Sedai have transcended humanity, in a way. Even so, they are still vulnerable. An arrow through the heart can kill them just as easily as it kills an ordinary human. That is where you and I come in."

_'Human? They are humans?!' _Renji hoped that the other man took his surprise for something other than it was, as there was no hiding his shock. With everything that had happened, he had not paid any attention at all to the lack of reiatsu coming from Zhai or her companions. Not all souls had reiatsu –most of the Rukongai residents did not– so he might have even brushed that off, if he'd noticed. Still, he should have noticed and he was ashamed he had not. Learning that they were human made his gut twist into knots. It also churned up a slew of new questions, to add to the massive stack he already had. Taking great pains to smother the fears that had leapt up at this discovery, Renji forced himself to continue listening.

"...as such, we are to guard them with our lives. Never, _ever_ let your guard down. The name Gaidin comes from the Old Tongue, literally meaning 'Brother to Battles', though we are also referred to simply as Warders. We are sworn to fight by the side of our Aes Sedai until our deaths–"

"Wait a sec. Till our deaths? So it's a lifelong commitment? Kinda like marriage?"

Something passed across Kamavon's face that was a mix of wistfulness and pain, a strange blending of emotion and the first Renji had really seen from him. It was gone just as quickly as it had appeared, his wide jaw firming and returning to the hard expression that he typically wore. "I suppose you could compare the two, although Aes Sedai rarely marry. In either case, the bond is meant to last for a lifetime."

Despite it not being as important as the other questions Renji was awaiting answers for, he couldn't help but ask why. It seemed silly, even trivial, but even one woman shunning marriage came off as odd to him. Especially if they were human. An entire group of them doing so was unheard of.

"Aes Sedai are not immortal, but when you compare their life spans to that of ordinary men they might as well be. Any such union of the two would be doomed from the start. Very few even consider it, and of those that have married, most were Green sisters. Some, such as Myrelle Berengari, are believed to be wed to their Gaidin. It is said that she married all three of hers. The reason those few who wed do so with their Warders, is that most men are not happy being the weaker partner. Any Gaidin knows that he must submit to the wishes of his Aes Sedai –to draw when she says draw, to go when and where she says go– before they are ever bonded. And that their Aes Sedai will nearly always outlive them by far. Yet despite being submissive to their will, we are given a great many gifts as a result of the bond. Surely you can feel some of that already."

If Renji's heart sank before, it was in the bowels of hell by now. Not only had he managed to become tied to a human, irrevocably for all he knew, but he was going to have to actually obey her for the rest of his life? She had another thing coming if she expected him to come running every time she crooked a finger. What if she asked him to go against his orders? Who was she anyway, to think he would just drop everything for her? '_I didn't ask for this shit,'_ he grumbled inwardly. A quiet voice in the back of his mind pointed out that if she hadn't done....whatever it was she did, she would have died in the forest. If she had died then and there, he had a feeling her face would have haunted him all his days.

Focusing back on the Warder, Renji realized the other man was waiting for confirmation of some sort. Searching his memory, he recalled the last thing Kamavon said. He should feel some sort of difference? What kind? He felt the same as before. Well, not if you included some strange, _human_ living inside his skull. That was certainly different. Kamavon must have seen his confusion, or took his silence for that much.

"Close your eyes," he said, with all the patience of a teacher speaking to a student. "Now, I want you to point to Zhai."

Eyes snapping back open, Renji looked at the man as if he'd gone insane. "What? I can't see her; how the hell do you expect me to point to her? I mean, I know the general direction we came from but–"

Renji's voice died out as the realization hit him. He couldn't _see_ Zhai, but he knew _exactly_ where she was. Without looking, and really, without thinking, he pointed to her. If you cut away the walls where he aimed his finger, it would have shown him to be dead on. Of that, he had no doubts.

"Oh. I hadn't noticed that before," he replied bashfully. He really hadn't.

Kamavon's lips curled into a faint smile, pleased that he finally understood. "You will always know where she is, no matter how great the distance between you may be. Just as you will always be able to sense her feelings, and she yours. Those abilities go both ways. We cannot read one another's minds, as you asked earlier, but it does not take long to learn how to read emotions. Being intuitive by nature, women tend to pick this up faster than men. It may seem as though she is reading you like an open book, but she does not _truly_ know what you are thinking. Just a rough estimate."

"Oh thank the gods," Renji breathed, one of his many concerns lifted from his shoulders. The burden didn't feel any lighter, but it was one less thing to worry about.

Chuckling lightly, Kamavon clapped him on the shoulder. For reasons Renji couldn't understand, the man actually seemed to like him. He had the impression that the Warder didn't like many people, other than Nelisande and Zhai. In a way, he returned that feeling. It seemed they were both bound to these Aes Sedai, although Renji could not say that he was a willing participant. At least he could get some answers from this man. Lady Togita did not seem the type to give answers.

"Our lives count on their well-being, Master Abarai. If we did not know where they were or how they felt, we would not be able to do our jobs very efficiently. That is why we are given another gift, as a result of the bond. Strength, and endurance far beyond that of mere men. A Warder can go for days without food or rest, without feeling weak or tired. We are faster, stronger and more adept than we ever were alone or ever could be."

Now _that_ got Renji's attention. He'd been obsessed with becoming stronger for half a century now, pushing himself to the limits and beyond at every opportunity. '_Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought. If being tied to her makes me stronger...'_ Squeezing his fist into a tight ball, he flexed experimentally. There weren't any obvious changes he noticed, but this was not really the time or place to test himself. '_Later_,' he thought.

"As for Zhai," Kamavon went on, "You must understand that she is an Atha'an Miere, one of the Sea Folk. They can be very touchy around strangers, bond or no. Until she feels as though she knows you better, it would be wise to refrain from taunting her, even in jest. They are a prickly lot, and secretive to boot. There is much she will not even tell Nelisande, despite all the years they have been friends."

"I don't get why she felt so insulted in the first place," Renji huffed, rolling his shoulders idly. "I was only teasing her with that deal; it wasn't supposed to be fair. Just to make sure she didn't hurt herself again."

"That is another duty of a Warder and one that will most often cause trouble. You were doing what you should have, despite your bungling. You couldn't have known, I don't imagine. You _are_ supposed to make sure she does not push herself too far. That is part of protecting her. She may not want to listen, may even fight against it, but you must remain firm."

"Then what did I do wrong?"

"You spoke of a deal. Although you meant well, you managed to step on a nerve commonly found in her people. They set great store in bargains and are widely vaunted as the best negotiators in the world. You can be certain you will come out on the losing end, should you ever try to haggle with an Atha'an Miere. They're worse than the women of Arad Doman for giving people the greasy end of the stick in any bargain they make."

"Huh. So, no deals with Zhai then?"

"Not unless you want to lose your shirt," Kamavon replied, grinning widely.

"I'll definitely keep that in mind. Thanks, for everything. Let's head over to the kitchen now. I can feel her stomach gnawing at her so clearly that it's starting to make _me_ hungry!"

* * *

**-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-**

**

* * *

  
**

"Burn him, that son of the sands! How dare he speak to me that way; has he no more wits than a bilgestone?!"

Vainly trying to keep her face straight, Nelisande did her best to settle Zhai down without laughing at the situation. The petite woman was positively fuming after being dealt one "insult" after another. Unintentional for the most part, but insulting to her all the same. _'The Light send that Kamavon teach the boy well. Enough to at least put one foot in front of the other without tripping himself.'_ If the boy was as ignorant as she believed, Kamavon would have his hands full.

Zhai was steadily going while Nelisande mused, most of which she missed. The last bit she picked up made a grin all but impossible to suppress. The Sea Folk certainly had some interesting ideas when it came to punishment.

"...would hang him naked from the rigging by his toes!"

Mischievous nature piqued, Nelisande could not help but poke fun the woman a little herself. Knowing her as well as she did would keep her safe from that fiery wrath, just as effectively as her standing among Aes Sedai made Zhai acquiesce as easily as she did earlier.

"Are you so eager to see him in his skin, Zhai? I always thought you should have been a Green. Perhaps as a Brown you can use the excuse that you merely wish to study his...form."

Eyes bulging, Zhai's strangled expression brought laughter bubbling forth before it could be contained. Neither woman was considered to be shy when it came to men, but to have her angry threat turned on its head so unexpectedly was enough to make even Zhai blush. She soon joined Nelisande's mirth, weakly slapping one hand on her leg.

"I had not thought of that, Light. Only a few years a Green and you are as bad as the lot of them! I will think twice before asking him to bathe with me, since you put that in my head. Now it just seems forward instead of the honor it should be."

Sniffing, Nelisande waved a hand to dismiss such thoughts. "Don't be foolish. If it is custom, it should be respected. Don't let that jape taint your view of it."

"That is easy for you to say, you are Shienaran. Even King Easar bathes with the common folk, although amongst your kind it is not considered an honor as it is to mine. I wonder if it is the same here?"

With the Atha'an Miere, bathing and drinking honeyed wine together was an honor most often shared between close friends, whereas the people of Shienar bathed together on a regular basis, no matter what rank, sex, age or relation. They were also highly amused by any outsiders whose shyness kept them away from the public baths. It was something Nelisande had teased Tianorin for quite often. For all the woman's clingy Taraboner dresses, she was quite modest. At least, if men were to be present. Tianorin never had gotten over the shock of learning that both Tsūretsu and Kamavon regularly joined Nelisande and Zhai. Tsūretsu was no Shienaran, but he too had been raised in the Borderlands, so he was no stranger to the custom.

Nelisande smiled at the happier times they had spent together, lost in her memories. Unaware of her friend's train of thought, Zhai was still muttering aloud about the practices in this foreign land when Nelisande snapped back to the present.

"Despite mishandling the situation earlier, I do believe your Warder will do well for you. With training, of course."

Zhai's musing drew to a screeching halt when Nelisande spoke up, startled by the sudden shift in topic. The particular topic chosen made her shoulders hunch automatically. "You knew?"

"Of course I knew, Zhai. It was so fresh that my first delving of you revealed it before the wounds present. He actually assisted me in Healing you. Peace, if you had not bonded him when you did, you would have died where he found you, from what he says. I would have done the same; as would any other sister."

Rather than be consoled by those words, Zhai felt herself fall further into despair, guilt wracking her. "I should not have... I had no right to do as I did!" Her voice shook as much as her body did as she spoke, however she tried to hide it. "When I am well, I will release him. If he wants, of course."

"Absolutely not!" Nelisande snapped. Of all the wool-headed ideas! "Are you daft? Unless that boy asks for his freedom, you will say nothing of it. Is that understood? Nothing, Zhai."

The darker woman's quivering now was all rage and indignation but she held her tongue. With Tianorin gone, Nelisande was fully in charge. Upon being raised to Aes Sedai, one of the first things every woman is told is that she must gauge the strength of each Aes Sedai she meets and defer accordingly to those stronger than she. That had taken a while to get used to. Even though it had been almost a full year since she had been raised, it still grated Zhai. They were equals and they were not. And as always, she trailed behind her friend.

Strength in the Power meant nothing to the Windfinders of the Atha'an Miere; their system of hierarchy varying dramatically from that of the White Tower's Aes Sedai. Among them, a woman would rise and fall many times in her lifetime. Particularly the Windfinders who could channel. That ability extended their lifespan, thus increasing the shifts in power. Zhai didn't regret no longer being among her people, yet knowing that she would remain at the same level her entire life rankled. There were still Aes Sedai below her in strength and always would be, but she had set her heart on reaching the same heights as Nelisande.

A foolish notion. The Atha'an Miere only sent girls to the White Tower that were just strong enough to become full Aes Sedai, to maintain the fallacy that the women of the Sea Folk who could channel were both rare and lacking in strength. The Tower would not go looking for women to train amongst them so long as they believed the search would be fruitless.

"Then it will be as the Light wills it," she replied as soon as she had a firm grip on her emotions again. "I still must ask why, Nelisande. He is mine to do with as I wish. I will respect your decision, but you must tell me why."

Had she not been a close friend, Nelisande would have informed Zhai that she _must_ do nothing. However, she felt she would have asked the very same. Warders were a sensitive topic between sisters, and technically she had no right to order Zhai as she did. She wouldn't have been surprised if she had broken custom, or even Tower law in asking that of another sister. If Zhai was determined to release him from their bond, she could not be stopped. It was likely the deeply ingrained respect for rank that the Sea Folk had keeping her from disobeying, along with their friendship.

"Wherever we are Zhai, we are far from home. The people here have unusual abilities, to say the least. Having a Gaidin from these lands will be invaluable. Particularly if he knows how to use that sword at his waist as well as I believe. I doubt he would have reached the rank of Lieutenant if he did not. I fear... I believe that some of the men here can channel, if not all of them."

Just admitting that much made her want to sick up. Judging by the look on Zhai's face, hearing it was having a similar effect. _'Peace, let it not be so,'_ she prayed silently. Zhai spoke her own prayers in a whisper, concern etching her features. "The Light be merciful to us," then louder, "If it pleases the Light, all will be well. All will be well and all manner of things will be well, if it pleases the Light."

If it was meant to reassure her, it did not help.

"Then I hope the light is pleased," a sweet voice interjected, startling the women so badly that the glow of Saidar leapt up around Nelisande. It would have appeared around Zhai too, had she been able to embrace it. Weakened as she was, she could not even open herself to Saidar, no matter how she tried. She was relieved to see that at least Nelisande had a prison of air weaved and ready to be cast before she finished turning to face the intruder. Whoever she was, the redhead must have recognized her. The weave she held fell away the moment she laid eyes on the raven haired woman, the light of Saidar winking out only seconds after that.

"Mistress Unohana, it is a pleasure to see you again," Nelisande said smoothly, as if her heart had not been in her throat only moments before. "I trust you are well?"

"I am," Retsu replied warmly, smiling at them both. "I am most pleased to see that your friend is too. I checked on her not long after you left yesterday and was surprised to see such improvement. Quite the miracle, that. Do you practice the medicinal arts, Lady Togita? It _was_ your doing, was it not? I would love to know your secret."

While Nelisande couldn't quite put her finger on it, something in those twinkling blue eyes struck her. Despite how warm and friendly the woman seemed, her eyes had almost a menacing quality. No, that wasn't quite right. It was almost like the silent threat of a mother to a child. As loving as a mother may be, any woman with sense in her head would punish a child for disobedience. That is what those eyes suggested. It almost made her feel compelled to give the woman the truth she obviously wished to hear to avoid chastisement.

"It was quite the recovery, I agree. I am relieved to see Zhai doing so well. She might not be here with us if it weren't for your people. For that, you have my thanks."

Still smiling radiantly, Retsu hummed a moment to herself before replying. She wasn't fool enough to miss the fact that the noblewoman had deftly avoiding answering even one of her questions. Perhaps her friend would be easier to manage. "Of course. We are all dedicating to healing the sick and injured here," she said to Nelisande before directing a question to Zhai. "How are you feeling today? You've been asleep since yesterday, so I imagine you are well rested at the least. Lieutenant Abarai has been quite anxious, I'm told. I'm sure he too is relieved by your recovery."

"I am well, if a bit hungry," Zhai answered slowly. Cautiously. "Thank you for your concern, Mistress...Unohana, was it?"

"Where are my manners? Yes, my name is Retsu Unohana. I am the captain of the Fourth Division here in the Seireitei. Renji tells me your name is Zhai din Eiran, is that correct?"

Zhai nodded in turn, quietly wondering what else Renji had told her. For that matter, she wondered what the woman had overheard between her and Nelisande. How long had she stood at the door before coming in? There could be trouble if she heard more than just the tail end of their conversation.

"Where exactly are you from, if you don't mind my asking? I never did catch that when I met Lady Togita."

Stamping out the urge to look to Nelisande for guidance, Zhai kept her eyes fixed on the mild mannered woman before her. Few could claim grievance against her people as they could against Aes Sedai, save those who felt slighted by a bargain. The answer she gave was the safest of those she could chose from. "I was born on the Aryth Ocean, to Clan Somarin of the Atha'an Miere."

"_On_ the ocean, you say? How interesting. What are your thoughts on Lieutenant Abarai? He seems unusually attached to you."

The dramatic leap between subjects had suspicions rising in both Aes Sedai, though neither woman showed it. Clearly Retsu wanted to catch them off balance. It was difficult to believe the alternative. She hardly seemed a featherhead. Considering how she paused half a second before saying 'attached', seemed to be done to place emphasis on that word in particular. As if she knew of a different sort of attachment that bound him to her. The idea being more than impossible –even an Accepted could look at this woman and tell she did not have the ability in her– meant that she could have only learned of it through Renji. _'That man! He gets me out of the tree, only to drop me into the bear pit. Would that I had a deckmaster's flail on hand, I'd tan his rump for this!'_

"Attached? I had not noticed, but then, I have not been awake for long. I am certainly grateful to him. There is little doubt that I would not have survived, had he not found me and brought me here."

Bobbing her head in agreement, Unohana kept up her genial expression despite her own frustration. It seemed both women were skilled in avoiding her probing questions, no matter how direct or indirect they may be. However, the more she thought about it, the less she believed it was frustration she felt. In time, she would succeed in learning what she wished. It was rather refreshing to have a small challenge, really.

"Well then, I am glad to hear that. I hope you did not become accustomed his presence. I made a special request to his commanding officer to keep him here for as long as I have. As I'm sure Lady Togita will tell you, Captain Kuchiki is a difficult man to bargain with. I'd thought having him here would be beneficial to your recovery, but since you do not appear to be as attached as I assumed, I will have no reason to keep him here."

"It will be as the Light wills it. If you have difficulties in bargaining I'm sure I can lend a hand. I am more skilled in that art than one might think." Zhai responded, taking great care to mask the irritation she felt. Only the tightness around her eyes gave any indication of her feelings, and little at that. However little, it was enough to shift the tides out of her favor.

"As am I," Unohana replied. "Are you sure you are well?" she inquired after a moment, moving to stand directly beside the bed. "You seem upset. It's not because of what I said, I hope. If it's that important to you, I can see to it that he remains a bit longer. Your wellbeing is important to me, so I will do whatever I can to expedite the recovery process."

A strangled hiss slipped past Zhai's lips before she could stop it, the other woman's saccharine subterfuge rekindling the dying embers of her ire from earlier. Serenity seemed to be all but denied to her today, she decided. Yet, considering she was angry enough to scream, perhaps her control was not as poor as she thought. Another moment passed in silence, until her stomach let out another fierce rumble. Embarrassing as it was, this time it couldn't have been more beneficial. Putting on a shy blush was no trouble either.

"My stomach _is_ rather upset, I must admit. Be at ease, it was not your words that put it in such a fit."

"Oh my, you haven't eaten yet? Yes, I imagine that going for so long without a meal has upset it greatly. I will have someone run to the kitchens and pick you up something. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like I beat ya to it!" Renji cheerfully cut in, he and Kamavon entering the room bearing several trays of food.

Zhai felt her mouth begin to water the moment those tantalizing scents reached her. She hoped the eagerness she felt was being clearly relayed to the jovial Lieutenant, encouraging him to move faster to her side. Blessing the man out could wait; food came first.

"So it seems. I suppose I should leave you to eat in peace, Miss din Eiran," Retsu said, already stepping away from the bedside. "Lieutenant Abarai, after you set down those trays, you may return to your own division. Your service is no longer required here."

"What?" The two trays Renji had been balancing shook precariously as he slid to a halt. "No way! You said–"

"I said "until further notice" if I remember correctly. Isn't that right, Lieu-ten-ant A-bar-ai?"

Unohana's eyes glowed with a strange light; the soft, melodic tone of her voice and pleasant smile only making her gaze seem more ominous. Through the bond, Zhai could feel the effect it had on Renji immediately, and that served only to make her angrier than before. This woman had an unusual but effective way of reining in her subordinates. Even not being a member of her squadron, Renji still quaked visibly. That would have to be dealt with, and soon. Surprisingly enough, the man recovered in a blink.

"That's right, Captain, but I won't leave. Not without Zhai."

If his sudden resolve came as a shock, the sweet faced woman gave no sign of it. If anything, she almost appeared to be pleased with the result, but it was hard to say. Her expression, despite feeling insincere to Zhai, looked nothing less than absolutely genuine. Her light chuckle sounded more amused than displeased. _'An intriguing woman, this Retsu._ _She would have made a fine Aes Sedai, had she the gift.'_

"Is that so, Lieutenant?"

Renji gulped, nearly took a step back, but nodded all the same. Zhai positively beamed with pride. With a little training, this man truly would make a fine Gaidin. She just knew it. That burst of exultation served to bolster the man's resolve further, in ways visible to the naked eye and those only seen by her. He stood up straighter, firmed his jaw and internally braced himself. Like a good ship, he was prepared to fight the sea itself even knowing it could easily crush him. It was only spoiled by the relieved rush of breath he let out when the Captain finally nodded in acceptance.

Whether Retsu simply respected his decision or it had been what she planned for all along, their relief was mutual, if not entirely visible on Zhai's part. The tightness around her eyes she'd not even known was there vanished, making Unohana nod a second time. Things were just as she suspected.

"Then I will keep your Captain at bay, if you are determined to remain here. I don't suppose that means you are interested in joining Squad Four? No, I thought not. Very well, enjoy your meal. I will come back later to examine you, Miss din Eiran."

* * *

**-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-**

**

* * *

  
**

Renji's body sagged the moment Unohana was out the door, thankful to have won that small war and not suffered any casualties. He nearly dropped the trays a second time, and likely would have if Lady Togita had not taken one from him. Something flickered in her eyes as she did, something he couldn't quite define. It wasn't exactly a look of concern –certainly not for him– but it wasn't exactly anger, either. Whatever it was, he felt a similar sensation in Zhai. Once he got past the pains of her empty stomach, that is. What had Unohana been up to? He burst into the room the way he did in hopes of taking Zhai's mind off whatever was upsetting her, but he hadn't missed the tension that was present. Unohana's smile looked like it had been nailed on. Not that her smiling was out of the ordinary, but she typically smiled like _that_ when she was trying to intimidate. _'Not that she ever has to try very hard. For some reason, no one ever wants to see her angry. No one knows what she's _like_, angry.'_

"So," he began cautiously. "What did I miss?"

Passing the tray off to her friend, Nelisande raised one finger, indicating he should wait a moment. She never said why, but after a moment she gave a satisfied nod. "We are private," she said before going on, as if that meant something. "What you missed, Master Abarai, was our bacon being thrown over the coals stirred up by your flapping tongue."

"Me? What the hell did I do? I wasn't even here!" The items on the remaining tray he held shifted dangerously, prompting him to set it down before he really did upend the stupid thing. As previously predicted, Zhai was already gobbling down every bite of the food she could get her hands on, but that did not stop her from shooting an angry glare his way.

"Perhaps you should tell us, Master Abarai. At least then we could be better prepared to counter whatever information you've already leaked. Just what did you tell that woman about Zhai? About us?"

The pieces slid into place in Renji's mind just then. Kamavon had mentioned being secretive about what they were, since it was dangerous to have it public knowledge. He had already told Unohana everything he knew, though. It was too late to retract it. Without even realizing it, he'd done something that could very well place Zhai in danger.

"I didn't know then," he began, stopping when he discovered he was only making an excuse. Lady Togita didn't look the type to accept excuses, either. "I gave her a full report on what happened yesterday morning, but she already seemed to know some things. Like the bond. She can see it."

Nelisande's sharp intake of breath drew his eyes back from the floor. Even Zhai had stopped eating, staring at him as if completely dumbfounded.

"I had a feeling," Nelisande admitted. "When I spoke to her yesterday, there was something about the way she studied myself and Kamavon. That, and I learned she had been trying to hide Zhai's true condition from you, Renji. The only reason she would have done that was if she thought your mental state might affect the health of her patient."

Pausing a moment, the flame-haired noblewoman tilted her head to the side in an almost birdlike manner. There was an inquisitive gleam in her eyes as well, making Renji feel like he'd suddenly become a test subject.

"Master Abarai–,"

"Renji," he interjected.

"Child," she continued, affecting not to notice his scowl. She'd stopped calling him that not long after learning he was a Gaidin, but now he was just getting above himself. "Do you have any idea what her true age is?"

Maintaining his scowl for just long enough to make sure she noticed, Renji finally heaved a sigh and thought about it. Giving his chin an idle tap or two, he realized that he didn't have a clue. "Ah crap. I don't really know, now that I think about it. She's been a captain for a little over two hundred years, I think. No telling how old she really is."

"And how old are you?"

Nelisande asked the question smoothly, with an air that made it sound as though she did not truly care. Yet something about it tugged at him, making him question her intentions. However foolish that turned out to be.

"More than a hundred, less than two. Since you're so interested in age, why don't you tell me how old _you_ are while we're at it?"

Immediately Renji felt a spike of pure horror through the bond, warning him that he done something wrong. Well, more than just being a smartass kind of wrong. He expected the noblewoman to get pissy over his answer but he didn't understand why Zhai would get so bent out of shape. It felt like he had somehow offended her instead of Nelisande.

The two women exchanged looks, Lady Togita's being hidden from his view. Zhai actually nodded her head once in agreement, despite not a word being spoken between them. When Nelisande turned back to face him, disappointment practically oozed through the bond. To top it off, Zhai wouldn't look directly at him. Turning to Kamavon for help did no good either. The man wasn't quite glaring, but his disapproval was clear.

"What?" Renji finally asked. If he had done something wrong, the least they could do was tell him!

It was right about then that he felt the sharp twinge of an invisible switch striking him across his backside. He'd had worse falling out of bed, but that wasn't to say it didn't sting. Whatever it was, he had a feeling it was going to leave a welt. Sucking in a quick breath, Renji twisted around to look behind him. He knew he wasn't going to find anything but he still had to look. Once his eyes confirmed what his mind already knew, he whirled on Nelisande.

"What the hell was that for? That was you, wasn't it?" Taking a step towards her, he was surprised to see Kamavon plant himself between them. With one arm on her shoulder and the other outstretched to bar the way, the man acted as though he actually expected Renji to try and hurt the woman.

"That," Nelisande said from behind her Warder, "Was a warning. You have much to learn, so I will give you some leniency, but neither Zhai nor myself will tolerate outright disrespect. I thought Kamavon would have already explained to you that Gaidin accept and obey Aes Sedai, without question. I can understand him neglecting to mention our age; that is something no one asks of an Aes Sedai. However, you should know now what you are and what your duty is. You're expected to handle yourself better than this. Zhai will need you to."

Finishing her brief lecture, the redhead looked to her friend questioningly. Zhai had not stopped eating, Renji noted, and was nearly finished with her first tray. Again, neither woman spoke, and again, Zhai nodded her head. For a split second, he opened his mouth to question why and then clamped it shut when he caught Kamavon's raised brow. Silently he thanked the man for keeping him from repeating the exact mistake he'd just been upbraided for. Before opening his mouth again, he picked out what he meant to say carefully. Careful in the sense that he actually thought about it a second before saying it, rather than just blurting out what was on his mind.

"You know, I've decided that I'm okay with being...bonded to Zhai. What's done is done anyway," he said, pausing over the new term. "But I think that there are a few things I need to explain to you. To all of you. That's going to require _you_, listening to me. Sorry if that gets your panties in a wad, but I don't think you have any idea what you've gotten into."

The flat stare he was given by Nelisande was precisely what he expected there. _'She's just gonna have to get over that.' _The woman would learn soon enough that she couldn't go bossing everyone around. She shouldn't even be bossing him around, but Zhai changed all that. For Zhai, he'd swallow a little pride. She was going to make him stronger, after all.

"We; as in me, Captain Unohana, and every other being in the Seireitei, are shinigami. Death gods. Not human. Far from it. You getting this?"

At first, he'd received nothing but blank looks from the lot of them. It wasn't until he informed them that he wasn't human that they seemed to understand that the gap between them was much larger than they realized. Their reactions were notably different, from Zhai choking on her tea to Nelisande's disbelieving frown to Kamavon's grim stare. The man's eyes said that it did not matter if the people here were gods or men, he would strike down anyone who tried to harm his Aes Sedai.

"I'm not sure how the law will see things. I don't even know how you got here or why you came, but you should never have come to begin with. If anyone finds out..." Renji trailed off, not wanting to admit the consequences of their trespassing. He was hoping to find some loophole for Zhai. If their souls were tied together like Unohana explained, maybe Central Forty Six would make an exception. The same couldn't be said for Lady Togita and Lord Shinowa.

"They will do what?" Nelisande asked, simultaneously rubbing her friend on the back to quell her coughs. Renji would have done that himself, Zhai's choking was his fault anyway, but he felt like he needed to distance himself as much as he could for this. She wouldn't handle her friends being put to death very well. This was all assuming Central Forty Six didn't decide to include him in their number, unwitting accomplice or no.

"You're intruders; ryoka. The sentence for any ryoka is death."

* * *

**A/N:** I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I believe that will extend into the next one as well. Although I have started on it already, I'm not making any promises on when it will be posted. I've learned my lesson on that. ^^; I hope you enjoyed reading this one as much (or more) than I did writing it!

If you have any questions about this chapter, feel free to PM me. I'm always happy to help. I might be a little slow in doing so, but I will answer them.

* * *

**Lagniappe - **As mentioned above, Aes Sedai have a system which determines how they treat each other on a day to day basis, based on their strength in the One Power. Such a thing is not limited to Ajah's either, which is why Zhai automatically defers to Nelisande despite being members of two different Ajah's. Previously, they both deferred to Tianorin who was stronger than both of them. The amount of deference is also decided by just how large or small that gap is. Should two sisters be at the same level, other factors are taken into account, such as how long each spent as a novice and how long as an Accepted.

The only exception to this rule is when someone is specifically placed over another. The sister in charge of an embassy would have absolute authority over the other members of her party, even if she was barely strong enough to be Aes Sedai.

Another small note, is that neither Zhai nor Nelisande has quite reached their full potential. However, once they do, that's it. There is no way to increase one's strength in the One Power. Even now, both women have a good estimate of where they will be in the coming years, despite not being there just yet, and they have accepted it as the inevitability it is. No amount of training would change it. This is why Zhai despairs over knowing she will never be as strong as her friend. (Just because she has accepted it as fact doesn't make her any happier about it.)


	6. Unbelievable

_**Disclaimer**__ – _I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off them. So please, enjoy the story but don't sue me. XD

* * *

Hello again everyone. Heads up! Mass update incoming.  
I've been on a writing streak for the past few weeks. Despite having  
loads of company this month, I've been hard at work on ToF nearly  
every second of my free time. You're in luck.

Speaking of which, LadyLuck is currently reviewing chapters 7  
through 9, 10 soon to follow. When we're both satisfied, they'll be posted.

To the person who said Renji is 500+, I ask you.... What is your source? Tite  
Kubo hasn't exactly been forthcoming on the ages of any shinigami, so  
the age I assigned Renji was intentionally vague and only an educated guess. I don't know  
where I found the info on Unohana's age (something about the SS Academy being founded  
2k years ago and her being one of the first students) and since I  
can't find it anymore, I'm a little disgruntled.

If _anyone_ has real, straight from the mouth of Kubo proof on how old  
any of the shinigami are, PLEASE send it my way. I love resources and I  
much prefer being accurate than making assumptions, educated or otherwise.

* * *

**Recap: **

"I'm not sure how the law will see things. I don't even know how you got here or why you came, but you should never have come to begin with. If anyone finds out..." Renji trailed off, not wanting to admit the consequences of their trespassing. He was hoping to find some loophole for Zhai. If their souls were tied together like Unohana explained, maybe Central Forty Six would make an exception. The same couldn't be said for Lady Togita and Lord Shinowa.

"They will do what?" Nelisande asked, simultaneously rubbing her friend on the back to quell her coughs. Renji would have done that himself, Zhai's choking was his fault anyway, but he felt like he needed to distance himself as much as he could for this. She wouldn't handle her friends being put to death very well. This was all assuming Central Forty Six didn't decide to include him in their number, unwitting accomplice or no.

"You're intruders; ryoka. The sentence for any ryoka is death."

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Unbelievable**

"Death? That seems a bit extreme, considering our circumstances. Although I must admit than when compared to your foolish claims, it does sound plausible. I've known men to be boastful but this goes well beyond that, child."

Nelisande spoke in cool, clipped tones; seemingly unruffled by Renji's pronouncement. How could she be so calm? He had to assume that it hadn't sunk in just yet. However blithe she seemed, at least her Warder clearly saw the threat. The man had a grip on his belt knife so hard that his knuckles were beginning to whiten. Zhai was back to eating, picking up the crumbs from her plate with considerably less enthusiasm than before. There was some concern resonating in the bond, but mostly it just felt like she was looking for a way around a road block.

"You don't understand; I'm not making this up. It doesn't matter if you meant to come here or not. Only the souls dead and those of us set to guide them are allowed here. The fact that you are here, _alive_, is just nuts. It shouldn't even be possible! Unohana already knows what you are, I'm sure. What I don't get is why she hasn't said or done anything. The moment it gets out that you're human, you can expect to be arrested and executed."

The derisive snort he received as a reply from the noblewoman made him want to tear his hair out. Clearly the woman had no idea how many ways they were screwed here. "You just don't get it, do you? You think this shit is funny? We're all going to die! How is that funny? I didn't even do anything wrong, but I have a feeling that they're going to treat me like a traitor just for being tied with you all."

"Funny? Oh, I suppose your outlandish lies are rather amusing in their own way. That you actually expect us to believe them–"

"He is not lying, Nelisande," Zhai cut in, dark eyes flitting between her friend and her new Warder uneasily. "At least, what he says he believes to be the truth. That is how it feels to me; he is genuinely concerned."

For a moment, Renji thought the noblewoman was going to explode. There was a fury that danced in her eyes like flames, yet they were stamped down quickly. Nelisande's face might have been carved from stone for all the expression it held, after that. He wasn't sure if she was angry at Zhai for standing up for him, or that he had been proven right, to an extent. Maybe a bit of both. It was actually nice to see her stewing over it. Especially after her little lecture earlier. He gave his bottom an unconscious rub at the thought.

"If it is so, then I wish to see proof with my own eyes. What proof have you, child? I expect to see more than just that trick of movement, mind. It will take more than that to convince me you are what no man has a right to be. There is only the Creator and the Dark One. And the Wheel of Time, of course."

Puzzlement etched Renji's face for a moment; he was unsure of what a wheel had to do with shinigami or just who she thought the Creator and Dark One were. Humans had strange ideas on gods, by and large being completely ignorant of the truth. Humans. It was difficult for him to swallow that. Part of him infused the word with scorn, even in thought. The other... Well the other part was plainly uncertain what to think. Literally bound to Zhai and already building a small friendship with Kamavon, Renji was far from objective on the matter. He still couldn't bring himself to be angry with her, despite knowing he had every right to be.

Too much time passed, in Nelisande's mind, without his answer. Planting one hand on each of her hips, the already tall woman straightened as if to stand high enough to stare down her nose at him. Like she really needed more height to do that. The woman probably could have pulled that off from Zhai's level.

It felt like he was right back where he started, being glared to death by some stuffy noble. She'd already gone back to calling him a child too, nearly making him wish to be called 'Master' Abarai again, however unusual the appellation may be. At least Zhai had believed him. Sort of. She was studying him, as expressionless as her friend, yet the bond could not hide the uncertainty now eating at her. Well, he would show her that her faith had not been misplaced.

Jaw firming, Renji directed a sharp nod at Lady Togita. He may not be able to do much here, but perhaps what he could do would be enough. Walking to the far end of the room, which in truth was not all that far from the Zhai's bed, he drew his zanpakutō in one fluid motion. Across from him, he could see that Kamavon had tensed, but at least the man had not drawn his sword. The whole point of walking away was to keep from startling them. The last thing he wanted was for them to think he meant to use it on them. Of course, he should have taken into account that no matter what the distance between them, a drawn sword was still a drawn sword. The fact that he could cross that distance before they could blink didn't help either. Holding the zanpakutō outstretched to his left, Renji explained his actions carefully.

"This sword is called a zanpakutō and it's manifestation of my soul. With it, I can destroy Hollows or perform konso on a soul to send it to the Soul Society. Right now it's in a sealed state, so it looks like an ordinary sword."

The sword made a quiet whistle as he swung it out in front of himself, holding one hand flat above the base. A red glow appeared around the blade in readiness, growing brighter as he voiced the command to awaken the spirit within.

"Howl, Zabimaru."

For once, he spoke the words softly, with no visible excitement. There was no battle to fight here, no reason to yell. Besides, he was trying to avoid calling attention to them. Even so, there was still a tiny thrill in watching the blade come to life beneath the sweeping stroke of his hand. He never grew tired of seeing it shift into a bladed whip, with menacing pick-like tips at the end of each of the six segments. There was little doubt in his mind that it was an imposing sight. Suppressing the cocky grin that was trying to form, he pointed the blade towards the Aes Sedai and continued.

"This is my shikai, the initial released form of my zanpakutō and it's something only a shinigami can do. Is this proof enough for you?"

**-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-**

While Renji may have been trying to disguise it, Zhai could sense pride emanating from him and returned that feeling tenfold. Most Aes Sedai were especially picky about their first Warder –particularly Green sisters– but here she had managed to bond what would undoubtedly be the strongest Warder in Aes Sedai history, almost by accident! She would have bonded any man who came along, if it saved her life, but the winds had blessed her in sending Renji to her aid. If she had not lacked the energy, or did lack restraint, she would have been bouncing with glee. Picking up on her excitement, the cocksure grin he'd tried to hide earlier revealed itself. If there was ever a man certain of himself and his abilities, it was he.

Of course, there was still the issue of just what he claimed to be. What he was. Nelisande and Kamavon may doubt, but Zhai knew he spoke the truth. It should have sent her stomach into flip flops, but she was just too delighted by the discovery. Perhaps calling him a god was going to far, even a god of death, but her Gaidin certainly was unique. Feeling his strength, his confidence, made her want launch an attack right on the slopes of Shayol Ghul! Like a bloody Green. That thought made her chuckle to herself. Nelisande would have delighted in hearing it.

Beside her bed, Nelisande's eyes looked about ready to pop right out of her head. At least she had sense enough not to gape, but Zhai would have bet a silver penny that her friend was on the verge of just that. She could not recall ever seeing the noblewoman goggle, but she certainly was now; staring at Renji as if he'd just produced a viper from midair. Yet even as Zhai read the other woman' expression, it changed. Now it looked as though Renji had offered to shove that viper down her dress.

"An illusion," she said faintly, before going on in a stronger voice. "A petty trick; hardly to be considered verification of this wild claim of yours. No, _child_, I fail to see any godlike power here."

Zhai winced inwardly, watching the man's face grow darker with each word. That beautiful grin of his twisted until it was a almost a snarl. Judging by the grip he maintained on the hilt of his sword, he looked a man very intent on using it. Or wishing he could, at least. There was no murderous intent in him, just an overwhelming surge of frustration and anger.

"Are you blind, stupid, or both? This isn't a _trick_, lady. It took me years to master my zanpakutō; to finally learn its name and how to use it. Can you do that? Can he? If I showed you any more than what I have now, I'd bring the building down around our heads! As is, I'm hoping that Captain Unohana or Lieutenant Kotetsu either don't notice the sudden spike of reiatsu, or don't pay it any mind."

Not for the first time, Zhai wished she could leap between her Warder and her friend. The two had been constantly at odds; for all she had seen, at least. Renji was going to have quite a time adjusting to the life of a Warder, if this was any example. Oh, she knew he had every reason to be angry, and it wasn't as though she disagreed with him. It was a matter of principles. One simply did not speak to Aes Sedai that way. Being one of the Gaidin did not free a man of his obligation to show proper respect.

If only she could make him understand how unbelievable his claim really was to them. He had to know it would be difficult to convince them of the truth; Nelisande's balking and denial should have come as no surprise. The only reason _she_ did not think him a madman was the bond.

Both Nelisande and Kamavon had stiffened with each word, and by the end of Renji's brief outburst, Kamavon had actually taken a step towards the other man. Likely he would already have the redhead by the scruff had Nelisande not gestured sharply. Whatever tenuous friendship the two men may have formed mattered not a whit when it came to the relationship between Aes Sedai and Warder. An insult spoken to a sister wasn't viewed much differently than trying to attack her physically. Not in the mind of any Gaidin.

Although Nelisande had forced Kamavon to a halt, she herself walked forward to stand toe to toe with the flame-haired Lieutenant. No, Warder. He may not realize or understand it yet, but he had shed all allegiances the moment he was bonded. She shouldn't even need to remind herself of that. Whatever Renji had been before that fateful moment, he was no more. His duty was to her, first and foremost. Though perhaps she should allow him some time to adjust to the change. She had taken him without warning, after all. That meant it would likely be much harder for him to come to terms with the sudden shift; harder to understand that his Aes Sedai was of greater importance to him than anything he'd ever known. He served a new master, now.

Shifting her dark eyes back to her friend, Zhai just caught the sight of a weave dissipating. One she recognized immediately, even as it unraveled. Nelisande had tried shielding him! It failed, obviously, or he would have shown some sign of it. A tightness in her chest she had not know was there evaporated along with the shield. He could not channel, thank the Light. The shield Nelisande had woven would have served to temporarily cut off a man or woman to the One Power, but it would do nothing to one who could not touch the Source.

Her friend appeared just as relieved as she, though perhaps more frustrated than before. If Renji could not channel, then the unusual sword he held could not be an illusion. That would force her to accept that he had been telling the truth. A bitter taste, that. To say an Aes Sedai disliked being made fools of would be a gross understatement. If anything, being proven wrong in such a way would have stoked the flames of Nelisande's ire higher. Any moment now, Zhai would see a dangerous light in those coppery eyes. She just knew it.

Clucking her tongue instead, Nelisande gave her head a brief shake before speaking. There was an inkling of resignation in her voice, yet mostly it remained as calm and level as always.

"It seems I was wrong about you, Master Abarai. You have my apologies."

Those two sentences had every jaw in the room going slack, all eyes widening in disbelief. Had the woman gone mad? Aes Sedai rarely apologized for anything, even when it was obvious they should. And, like most sisters of the Green Ajah, Nelisande had a stubborn streak a mile wide. That made her statement more than just out of character; by all accounts it made her seem insane!

Somehow sensing the thoughts of her friend, the noblewoman tilted her head towards Zhai with a tiny smile. "I know that we must forsake all ties when entering the Tower but I am still Shienaran, Zhai. I must apologize to you as well, for being unnecessarily rude to your Warder. He is fresh caught, and you've had no time to teach him properly as of yet, so allowances must be made. I hope you will forgive my behavior, sister."

Kamavon snorted softly, giving his own head a shake. Zhai's shock mingled with her relief. The insults dealt by her Warder would be forgiven, and the apology in itself should ease the tension between the two. Both had been like ballast stones weighing down on her, trying to crush her with their weight. Despite that weight being lifted, her tongue still clove to the roof of her mouth that was as dry as a sun parched shore. A hastily swallowed gulp of tea did nothing to ease that, so she settled on nodding in acceptance.

Inclining her head in thanks, the tall woman turned her attention back to Renji. He no longer appeared quite as stunned as he had a moment before, just wary. Yes, it would take some time for him to trust the other Aes Sedai, apology or no. She could only hope that it did not take him long to come around to her. She would require his implicit trust.

"Tell me, Master Abarai," Nelisande said. "How skilled are those who hold your rank? I assume you yourself must have some mastery of that sword, to have attained such distinction. Are their abilities similar to your own? I've heard mention of a Gotei Thirteen," The word sounded strange on her tongue. "A number of squads, numerically listed, as well. What is the significance of this?"

Blinking, either out of surprise or confusion; Renji was slow to reply, but he _did_ reply. Once he'd been given an encouraging nod from Zhai, that is. As he spoke, the sword he still held was briefly surrounded by a red glow before shrinking back into its original form and skillfully slid back into its sheath. That, he did without even looking at it. Like second nature. Another trill of pride bubbled to the surface, but this one she masked. Having bonded this man was beginning to make her feel much like a child with a shiny new toy.

"It takes years of constant training to be skilled enough to even be _considered_ for the rank of Lieutenant. It requires a dedication and strength that most people just don't have. The seat below Lieutenant, the Third Seat, is a giant step down as far as power and skill is goes. Usually, at least. The seat above Lieutenant is Captain, but the gap between the two is pretty large. All Captain's are required to have achieved bankai with their zanpakutō, unless they earned that rank in a trial by combat. That requires besting a Captain in one-on-one combat in front of no less than two hundred witnesses. Right now, there's only one Captain who's done that. There aren't any Lieutenants strong enough to use bankai, that anybody knows of."

There was a transitory pause in his explanation, and both Zhai and Nelisande took that moment as an opportunity to ask a question before he could go on.

"And which Captain would that be, Master Abarai?"

"What is...bankai...exactly, Renji?"

The two women looked at each other briefly, Nelisande with an almost mischievous light in her eyes and Zhai with an abashed frown. Bowing her head, she silently showed her deference to the other woman as was proper. Nelisande did stand higher than she, after all. It was strange, though. She would have thought Nelisande would have asked the same question as she had, rather than make such a trivial inquiry. What did it matter, which captain had earned his seat in a trial by combat? There was that strange cast to her eyes as well, her voice breathy. Why, she almost sounded like...

_'Light,'_ Zhai gasped inwardly as the realization hit her square between the eyes. _'She would think like a Green! We're riding a cemaros in a longboat and she is thinking about acquiring new Warders! By my father's heart; Greens are all the bloody same.' _She nearly threw her hands up in exasperation. A Green not looking for another Warder was a woman who had either lost her previous Gaidin and did not yet want another, or one who already had her hands full with three or four of them. Still, this was not the time for Nelisande to be seeking out another, even if they were godlike creatures. _'Burn me, if the rest of the Tower found out about these men, the grounds would be swarming with sisters of every Ajah but Red, all hoping to bond a Warder or two.' _With beings as powerful as these...shinigami...seemed to be, Zhai would not have been surprised to see the Red breaking custom to bond one, or Ajah's other than the Green agreeing to bond more than one.

Bah! Now the woman had _her_ thinking of such things, letting her mind wander of its own accord. Renji had already answered Nelisande's question, and several others that had followed it, and was now elucidating on bankai. At least she had not missed that. It would have shamed her to be forced to ask again; worse if she was required to explain how she missed his reply in the first place.

His earlier demonstration of shikai now paled beside the mere description of bankai, as it sounded like a force to truly be reckoned with. One that could truly take on the Father of Storms himself! And she had felt ready to do that very thing just in having him. Imagine having bonded a Captain instead. There seemed no limit to their abilities! As well they had allied themselves with at least one of them. That was a step in the right direction. Licking her lips, Zhai fought back a shiver at the thought of facing shinigami on the battlefield. It would, no doubt, be a bloody affair on both sides. As is, Renji claimed they were already pitted against the rest of his people for a crime they had no intention of committing. _'Ignorance of the law is no excuse,'_ she minded herself. The thought did nothing to ease her worries. Ignorant or no, they had apparently committed a grievous sin in the eyes of these people. It would be best if they just fled. There was no shame in that. Two Aes Sedai, even linked, could not stand up against an entire army, human or otherwise. It wouldn't be the first time a sister had been forced to flee a city, though it was few and far between and typically covered up nicely. The Tower wanted no blemishes on its pristine reputation. A coverup would not be required here at least. Small comfort, that.

"A spoonful of hope and a cup of despair," Zhai murmured softly.

Not soft enough to avoid notice, however. At the foot of her bed, Kamavon gave her leg a reassuring squeeze. Nelisande's eyes filled with concern as they shifted back towards her; a look reflected just as clearly on Renji's face. Despite not knowing her train of thought, they all seemed to understand immediately. The pair started towards her, with Nelisande freezing halfway there, her body swiveling to face the door so quickly that her long braid made an arc behind her. Kamavon tensed as well, sensing the same alarm his Aes Sedai felt.

"Someone has stepped through my ward," she explained. "We are no longer private."

Shortly after those words were past her lips, a woman stuck her head almost timidly through the door, peering at the inhabitants before stepping in herself. She had a youthful face, yet her silver hair was at variance with it. Perhaps silver hair was common here? When the woman straightened upon entering the room, Zhai was surprised to see that she stood nearly as tall as her Renji! Even Nelisande appeared mildly startled by that, and she was half Aiel. From what she had told Zhai, that height would have been typical for any Aiel.

"Pardon the interruption," the girl said softly. "Is everything alright in here? There was a rise in reiatsu–"

"We're fine, Lieutenant Kotetsu. Sorry about the confusion."

Renji was quick to cut in and allay her fears, passing a very significant look in Nelisande's direction in the process. One she took without so much as a hint of chagrin. He had not lied about others sensing his demonstration, either. A pity there were no rules for questioning the activities of others as there was in the White Tower. You could always sense sisters channeling there, but to even think of asking why they did was going against all custom. It was beyond rude.

The curious woman nibbled her lip in what appeared to be confusion, but apparently thought best of whatever it was she had intended to ask. Bobbing her head acceptance, she turned to address Nelisande and Kamavon. Bowing politely, the woman spoke in tones meek enough for a novice of the Tower. How did she become a Lieutenant if she was this docile? She would have to ask Renji about that.

"Apologies to you, Lady Togita, Lord Kamavon. Visiting hours are at a end, for now. Captain Unohana asks that you please leave her patient to get some rest. You may come back again later, if you wish."

Nelisande nodded as if that was precisely what she had expected. Perhaps she had. Continuing towards Zhai, she bid her farewells. Pressing a finger to her own lips, and then to Zhai's, she gave her friend a formal and somewhat intimate goodbye. It was an act reserved for either sealing bargains, and as a greeting or farewell to lovers of family members. She certainly felt as though Nelisande fell into the last category, so she returned the gesture.

"Sleep well, and wake," was all her friend said. A simple statement that paid homage to her Aiel blood. Apparently her father had said the same to her every night.

If only she could sleep well, knowing what she did now. They were like goats staked out for lions, only the lions had not quite figured out they were there yet. As the door closed behind them, leaving her and Renji, she could not help but feel so overwhelmingly alone.

* * *

**A/N:** You know the drill... Let me know what you think via review or PM. Whatever suits your fancy. I'd like to think I'm getting better, but that's not entirely my call to make. I'm certainly grateful to quite a few of my reviewers/PMers. You keep my head on straight and out of the clouds (the literary ones, at least).

* * *

**Lagniappe:**

Shield – (1) Blocking a channeler, male or female, from the One Power; thereby negating their ability to channel. (2) Can also refer to a literal shield, typically created from Air, to protect the channeler or whomever they chose to defend.

Linking - When two or more Aes Sedai combine their total strength, with one controlling the flows and the other(s) acting as a conduit.

Wards - Type of weave made using the One Power. The use of a ward is to keep a desired force away or outside of the intended area or object, or for causing something to happen to said object should it be disturbed. For instance, a ward can be woven to keep rats and other vermin from approaching within a certain amount of space. Another example is for destroying the contents of a box or letter should it be opened by the wrong person. (Taken straight from WoTWiki because I'm lazy)

Shayol Ghul - An enormous black mountain located deep within the Blight; the focal point of the Dark One and his minions. Within the mountain is said to be the Pit of Doom, a lava-filled lake where the powers of the Dark One are most concentrated. Below Shayol Ghul is the valley of Thakan'dar, where the tainted weapons are forged and minions of the Dark One created. (More about those in future lagniappe)

Dark One – Since he goes by more than one name, depending on the national origin of the character (typically), here are a few other names he is known by: Shai'tan (his true name but no one dares speak it out of fear of drawing his eye to them), Ba'alzamon (Heart of Dark in the Trolloc tongue), Father of Lies, Lord of the Grave, Grassburner, Sightblinder, Father of Storms, Caisen Hob (or just Old Hob), Shepherd of the Night, Soulsbane, Heartfang, Old Grim, Leafblighter

One Power – Since it was best summarized by Moiraine, allow me to provide you with a quote from WoT itself. Thank you WoTWiki for having it on hand.

"_The One Power comes from the True Source, the driving force of creation, the force the Creator made to turn the Wheel of Time. Saidin, the male half of the true source, and saidar, the female half, work against each other, and at the same time together to provide that force. Saidin is fouled by the touch of the Dark One, like water with a thin slick of rancid oil floating on top. The water is still pure, but it cannot be touched without touching the foulness. Only saidar is still safe to be used..._

_The True Source cannot be used up, any more than the river can be used up by the wheel of the mill. The Source is the river; the Aes Sedai, the waterwheel." - _Moiraine Damodred, Aes Sedai of the Blue Ajah

**The Seven Ajahs**

Here's a list of the seven Ajah's of Aes Sedai (all sub-factions within the White Tower) and a brief summary of their individual purposes. Note: The selecting of an Ajah is done shortly after becoming Aes Sedai and the choice is permanent.

**Green: **The self-proclaimed Battle Ajah; they hold themselves ready to be on the front lines at Tarmon Gai'don, the Last Battle. A love of men is not a requirement, but Green's are certainly known for it. Unlike sisters of other Ajah's, they may bond as many men as they wish, and often have more than one. (Those with only one Warder are typically married to them.) A Warder's skill can often turn the tide of battle, so that is one of many reasons they typically bond more than one. Green sisters are often considered to be the most friendly and outgoing of the Ajah's.

**Blue:** Sisters of the Blue seek out causes, trying to right the wrongs of the world. Skilled meddlers, and dogged ones at that. They also have the largest network of eyes-and-ears (spies).

**Red:** The primary goal of the Red is to seek out men who have the ability to channel and gentle them. While not all Red sisters hate men, the majority of them hold an immense distrust of them. It was, after all, a male channeler that destroyed the world some three-thousand years prior. They are the only Ajah forbidden to bond Warders, and typically do not associate with sisters outside of the Red.

**White:** Members of the White Ajah are often considered cold and distanced, their only love being that of logic and reasoning. They enjoy philosophy and debates, though don't expect any of them to be heated. Pure, infallible logic is all that matters, to the White.

**Yellow:** The most talented Healers are recruited to this Ajah, although there are many among them who just have a passion for mending wounds. They pride themselves in their abilities and are constantly looking to improve upon them.

**Gray:** Skilled negotiators, Gray sisters are responsible for ending many of the wars and conflicts that have sprung up throughout time. They are excellent mediators, and seek to preserve harmony above all else.

**Brown:** Acquiring and maintaining knowledge is the goal of the Brown. They devote their lives to the collection and study of histories and ancient wisdom. Browns are most comfortable and most often found in libraries, and they rarely pass up an opportunity to learn something new. The stereotypical Brown is absentminded, often lost in thought and seemingly unaware of their surroundings. For reasons unknown, all of the Atha'an Miere women raised to Aes Sedai select the Brown Ajah.


	7. Spinning Web

_**Disclaimer**__ – _I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off them. So please, enjoy the story but don't sue me. XD

* * *

Just so ya'll know, Chapter 11 is when the story will begin to  
blend in with the original SS arc. For now, I'm laying the groundwork.  
It might seem a little slow, but that is intentional.

I apologize if what I have so far is more WoT heavy than anything, but  
since I'm pitching this to a primarily Bleach audience, I felt that a lot of  
explanations were needed. Hence the definitions at  
the end of chapters when needed.

Everyone thank **WannaBeNinja** (oOLadyLuckOo) for helping me edit my chapters  
and pointing out problem areas. My thanks alone hardly seems enough for  
all the work she's been doing.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Spinning Web**

For Nelisande and Kamavon, the walk back to the Kuchiki estate was considerably shorter than the route they'd taken on the previous day, thanks to the servants attending them. Whatever their master's thoughts were of his guests, it did not extend to his help, fortunately. They'd been more than willing to supply them with the most direct route to Squad Four's hospital wing; along with other tidbits she found to be quite useful. Nelisande had given a quiet prayer of thanks for that. For some reason, she had expected Lord Kuchiki's strange prejudices to have infected his servants as well. That it didn't showed the man kept his thoughts and opinions primarily to himself. Or at least, he would not share them with those he deemed lesser than he.

_'Why is it I feel as though most everyone would fall into that category, in his mind?'_

Her soft snort of amusement drew Kamavon's eye, but he did nothing more than lift a curious brow. At least the man had sense enough to know not to pry. Well, sometimes he did. If prying somehow allowed him to protect her better, he would do so without hesitation. Any other time, he simply accepted that Aes Sedai did what they did for their own reasons. It was not his place to question the actions of a sister; even the one he was bonded to. There were some sisters that actually shared what almost appeared to be a sibling like relationship with their Warder; bantering back and forth playfully where anyone could see, or allowing them to openly question their decisions. How other sisters chose to manage their Gaidin was of no real concern to her, but she would not stand for it with her own.

As it were, the man's feelings alone were enough to gauge his thoughts. Earlier, when she had apologized to Zhai's unruly Warder, she'd felt his surprise. It was brief, but it was there. Understanding followed it soon enough –he _was_ Shienaran after all– but some suspicion still remained. Had she become so entangled in Aes Sedai mannerisms that he was now shocked to see her being polite when it was warranted, automatically suspecting her motives were less than pure? _'A stick and honey worked better than the stick alone,' _she thought. This time, her snort was internal one. Yes, there was little doubt that being Aes Sedai was deeply engrained in her. Manipulating others came as natural as breathing. Even something as simple as an apology had become just another way to steer someone in the direction she wished them.

That man, Renji, would be difficult. That much she could see. In truth, she wasn't sure Zhai was ready for him. A man with that much spirit and backbone was best controlled and guided by the hands of an experienced sister. One well past her first Warder, to be certain. There was no choice but to accept it, now. She could only try to guide them both as well as she could and pray for the best. That, she must do without either realizing and while juggling a few other difficulties at once. Like being able to leave this place with everyone's head still firmly attached to their shoulders.

That was a task she had already begun planning for. There was little doubt in her mind that they must flee, if what Renji had said was true. It would be best if they could slip out before the warrant for their arrest was issued, truthfully, but there was no telling when that would be. Zhai was in no condition to travel yet. So, for a time, they must bolster their own defenses in preparation for the worst. Her line of questioning earlier had meant to serve that purpose in two ways. Learn what they would be up against, then use that to her own advantage.

It was common knowledge that when fighting a war, it was best to take out the highest ranking officers first. Without them at the head, the men and women below them would scatter like so much dust. So to speak. Zhai had already delivered the first blow, whether or not she meant to. One Lieutenant they may be able to replace easily, whatever the boy said for the difficulties of attaining the rank. Could the same be said for the Captains? If she could gain control of one or more, the rest would think twice before launching an assault. Where losing one Lieutenant may have been manageable, losing Captains would be crippling. Then again, they could just accept the loss and attack anyway, calling their own men traitors, whether or not they willed it so. The Abarai boy had said they would likely execute him too, for merely being so closely associated with ryoka, as he'd put it.

With luck, this would not come to a true war, but Nelisande had no intention of allowing them to end the lives of her companions anymore than her own. She would do whatever it took to prevent that. It could be that this was like a game of stones, where cunning and being able to predict the enemies moves then counter them was the key to victory. Or, it may be like a game of Snakes and Foxes. That one could only be won if you broke the rules. Yes, she would play either game to the fullest, if that saved them all. That weight rested squarely on her shoulders, with Tianorin gone. Peace, what she would have done for the woman's guidance now.

Straightening her shoulders and lifting her chin, she visibly steeled herself. Much as she wished, Tianorin was not here and she could not afford to grieve for her now. She felt Kamavon reaching for her, a gesture she assumed was meant to comfort until she heard the quiet creak of wood not far ahead. It might have been meant to soothe her, but the man felt too much like a lion, tensed and ready to strike, for it to just be that. Stopping short, she quickly took in their surroundings. The light of Saidar sprang up around her even as she swiveled her head, though she doubted the necessity of it. Better safe than sorry.

To their left, a peaceful garden minimally decorated by flowers and trees, lay empty of any possible threats. Ahead, another garden of sorts was just as devoid of human –or shinigami– life. She'd heard one of the servants refer to that one as the garden of meditation, though there were no flowers or even grass in sight. Only sand cut by lines straight or curved, with a large rock or two placed every few feet. While she could not understand how that was supposed to have relaxing properties, she could still appreciate it. There was great beauty in simplicity, a sentiment she apparently shared with the stuffy nobleman. In Shienar, where death could come from trolloc raids at any given moment, life's simple beauty was a thing to be treasured.

A foot or so in front of her, the wooden walkway that surrounded the palatial mansion took a sharp turn to the right, though what lie on that side was hidden from her view by a room to her right. The noise could have come from either place, as they were the only possible locations for such a sound, but she had little doubt that it was coming from the walkway. Someone was coming this way. Several someones, in fact. The soft whisking of clothing could be heard clearly now, and it was far too frequent to have belonged to only one.

In confirmation of her own thoughts, a small group rounded the corner. A retinue of sorts, it seemed, as Byakuya Kuchiki stood at their head while the rest trailed in his wake. Only his face remained impassive while the other members of his party all gave a start at finding their pathway blocked. So, he had sensed their presence, had he? Nelisande met that cold gaze with a knowing smile; one she actually put a little warmth into. Smiles had the power to unnerve, particularly when the other person couldn't reason out why you did to begin with. She wanted this man off balance.

His followers were quick to overcome their surprise, one going so far as to step around the Kuchiki heir to gain a closer look at the newcomers. No, at her. Their eyes slid right past Kamavon, taking him for a mere bodyguard, focusing on her. Silently, Nelisande thanked the gifted servant that had laundered _and_ repaired the dress she'd worn the day before. Although it was a traveling dress and not truly befitting her status, it still allowed her to project a regal bearing. Then again, it was said an Aes Sedai in rags could outshine a queen in royal garb. Leading was so much more than just appearing capable, but the right clothing certainly added weight.

"And who is this young lady, my lord?"

Byakuya opened his mouth to reply, but it was Nelisande who seized control. He did not seem the kind of man who would appreciate such a thing, but that did not stop her. It wasn't as though she was trying to goad him. Not precisely. She had just an inkling that getting the bit in her teeth here would place her at an advantage that might make him more...manageable.

"You did not tell them, Byakuya?" Eyes twinkling and her tone entirely too familiar, she addressed him first, but did not bother to give him time to respond. Smiling _very_ warmly at him, she offered his retinue a small inclination of her head and just the hint of a curtsy.

"I am Nelisande, of House Togita. I'm here as his guest, but I had not realized it was meant to be kept secret from you. You have my apologies."

She inclined her head again, this time hiding a tiny smile. Seeds were planted that the man would have some difficulty uprooting. If, for some reason, he'd planned on having them quietly assassinated, things would be much harder for him now. She'd as much as implied that she was a secret lover he'd been intent on hiding. With as reserved as he seemed, it would likely cause quite a commotion for some time to come. Another trick to keep him off balance and going in the direction she wished. There was little concern over these individuals going to the authorities, either. The inquires she made with his servants the previous night had been quite informative.

Maids were always willing to gossip, no matter where you went. It wasn't difficult to feign attraction to the Kuchiki heir in order to get the women started. His looks were a favored topic among the women, it seemed. In no time at all, she'd learned about his tragic love affair with a peasant girl. One that had upset his family greatly, as he ended up marrying the girl against their wishes; only to see her die a few years later. The maids had been beside themselves when they suspected that she was a potential candidate for their new mistress. That she had been invited by Byakuya himself spoke in her favor, they seemed to think. Using his given name so casually did too, she discovered. Until now, the maids had declared, he had been quietly refusing every candidate sent his way, and they were sent frequently. The train of people following him around now she recognized as the Kuchiki family elders, as they had been described to her. These people were so concerned in marrying off the family head, they wouldn't look any further than what was dangled in front of their noses.

Of course, Nelisande had absolutely _no_ intentions of marrying the man, or anything of the sort. She would sooner kiss a trolloc than wed any man; least of all this one. There was simply no point in setting yourself up for pain and no time for such foolishness. Knowing that you would outlive any spouse, children, grandchildren or great grandchildren was reason enough for most Aes Sedai to avoid such an entanglement.

The men and women with him went up like dry tender at her casually spoken words, all talking at once about how the Kuchiki line must continue. As she had suspected, they were eager to pounce on the idea. More than one expressed relief that he had finally become amenable to the idea of marriage. Yes, these people were desperate to have an heir. Some of those went so far as to mutter their thanks that she was of a noble house and not a 'Rukongai mutt', whatever that was. That part had not been meant for his ears, she had no doubt, but her Saidar enhanced hearing picked it up straightaway.

The hunted look that appeared in those steel-gray eyes of his was confirmation enough that her information had proved accurate. Being raised as nobility, she'd seen that look on more than one man or women when they found themselves trapped by family members pushing suitors on them. His time would be spent fending these men and women off until he either confirmed or denied it, the latter of which would only make matters worse. Either way, it would serve her own purposes in more ways than the one.

What she had not counted on, was an elderly woman and two of her juniors stepping forward and _inspecting_ her. That is precisely what it felt like, having her chin grasped by one who pulled her down to peer into her eyes while another sized up her hips and mumbled that they weren't the best for childbearing, but good enough. Did they think her some kind of broodmare?! Adding insult to injury, the eldest quietly commented that she was not nearly so pretty as the other women they'd sent, but who could account for a man's taste? Nelisande's face heated with equal parts of shame and outrage, but she did her best to appear demure. At least, she hoped she appeared that way. Catching what looked like a smirk on Byakuya's face did not improve her humor. It had been a smirk, hadn't it?

Disentangling herself as politely as she could, she offered the group another hint of a curtsy and begged leave. She did not wait to see it granted, but no one seemed to notice. They'd all turned back to the head of their family, all asking questions at once. Gliding past the group with Kamavon not far behind, she did her best to appear every inch Aes Sedai. Unflustered and absolutely serene.

They had not gone far before the Kuchiki heir caught up, grabbing her arm and spinning her around. None to gently, either. Kamavon growled a curse, but Nelisande allowed herself to be pulled. The man had expected resistance; being given none sent her crashing into his chest. Forcing out bubbly laughter, just loud enough to be heard by that gaggle down the hall, she truly acted out the part she'd chosen.

"Byakuya!" She called out, her voice matching the tones of a woman whose scolding was purely for show. "Should you not wait until we are private?"

Turning so that they could not see his face, the man hissed like a steaming kettle. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but it ends, now." Smartly, he kept his voice down, but he sounded as though he could bite through nails if he gave it a try.

Tittering girlishly, she placed a finger lightly on his chest. All their voyeurs would see was a happy couple. They were too far away to hear what was actually said, thank the Light.

"Why Byakuya," she said in a mockingly pouty tone. "I assumed you'd be grateful to me. After all, I hear they have been sending you suitors nearly every day. And you do get in the blackest moods after seeing each one. Now that they think you've finally picked one, they'll leave you alone. Won't that be nice?"

The pure shock in his eyes was most satisfactory.

"How do you–? Never mind. I don't care how you know. I don't even care why you're pulling this...stunt. It will get you nowhere. You were never welcome in my home to begin with–!"

"And just why is that, I wonder?" Nelisande interjected, tracing idle circles across his chest. For all his anger, he was playing right along. Oh, he'd flinched ever so slightly at her initial touch, but he'd done nothing to move away or stop her. She wasn't trying to seduce him, whatever he might have thought. Merely acclimate him to her touch while serving other ends. That was the first step in taming any creature. "I'm quite interested in knowing why you act as if dear Kamavon and I have the pox. Perhaps that will be my price, for helping you."

"Your price?" He all but spluttered. The fissures in his outward calm were _very_ satisfying. "I never asked for your help, and I do not want it. You will remove yourself from my home and return to Captain Unohana. I refuse to allow this farce to continue, nor will I allow you to remain under my roof."

Each word he spoke was bitten off with quiet force, the fury in his eyes only emphasizing it. Yet, he did not let go of her. Her gamble could pay off yet. Focusing on picking invisible lint off his clothing, she bowed her head slightly and stole a glance at the nobles that he'd left waiting. They certainly seemed to be buying it. So long as Kamavon did not turn to face them. She could not see his face, but the bond said he was infuriated. Peace, if the man wasn't prickly!

"Are you sure that's really want you want to do? They seem quite convinced, and I know you dislike wasting your time on such a trivial matter as searching for a wife you do not want. There's that, and the fact that you do not seem to have as much leeway with Mistress Unohana as you claim. I wonder what she would say if you put us out after she went through all the trouble of having us stay here? A wise man would count his blessings and be grateful. An impetuous child, however..."

Leaving her sentence hanging, she waited. The man was very pointedly _not_ looking in the direction of the onlookers, but it was obvious that he wanted to. He was already teetering, and her last comment was just enough to push him in the direction she wanted.

"You may stay," he said grudgingly. "But if you pull another stunt like this, I will toss you out on the street. No, you may not know the reasons for my opinion of you. They're none of your concern. And you _will_ show me proper respect!"

Sniffing in disapproval, Nelisande smothered a grin that threatened to surface. "Very well, I will simply find another price." Glancing openly at their audience, she flicked her eyes towards them and back to his. "We've tarried here long enough; you'd best go back to them before tongues really begin to wag."

Byakuya stiffened, but actually gave her a small nod. Then he was walking back to them and leaving her feeling surprisingly buoyant. Whether he realized or liked it, he had just obeyed. That was the second step. If he could have seen the smile she revealed once her back was turned, he would have shivered.

**-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-**

"Was that really necessary?" Kamavon asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

"Necessary? No. Entertaining? Most definitely. Beneficial? Absolutely."

It was such a simple task that it was near laughable on its own. Aes Sedai were widely known for their complex schemes, but even the most basic plots could still bear fruit. And really, it had been a pleasure making the man squirm. She answered Kamvon's question now, simply because she was pleased with her success. Any other time, she might have been irked by the inquiry. The man knew better! At least he had waited until they were safely ensconced in their quarters. He had some sense after all, although he truly did seem quite put out. She just could not understand why. Was it the tone Byakuya had taken with her? Kamavon did get upset over anyone paying her disrespect. Perhaps it was best that she put him at ease.

"Depending on how things play out here, I may well have need of that man, insufferable as he may be. Already, he is being pulled by strings I've laid out. Even the flimsiest of them. Soon enough, those strings will entangle him, netting him quite nicely. I should not have to explain these things to you, my dear. You know well enough that if an Aes Sedai explained her every action, even to her Warder, that there would be time for little else but explanations."

There. He was properly chastened and had a better understanding. So why did he not _feel_ relieved? If anything, his mood seemed to darken.

"You mean to bond him?" Kamavon asked, his voice a blend of incredulity and anger.

Rounding on him, she placed both hands on her hips, taking a stance known by all men to represent trouble. She was in too good a mood to put up with any nonsense. If he wouldn't be put at ease, then she would just nip this in the bud and be done with it.

"Do you question the will of your Aes Sedai, Kamavon Gaidin?"

The Warder jerked as if she'd slapped him in the face. She might as well have, saying such a thing. An inkling of what felt like pain leaked through the bond for a brief moment, before being hastily masked. What was the matter with this man? That should have made him see the right of things, not actually wound him.

"I cannot like it," was all he said.

"Like it or don't; I will do whatever it takes to see us through this predicament in one piece. That one will be a powerful ally to have, should we have need of protection."

The Light send they not require his aid anytime soon. The Light send it and the Wheel weave it.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think, and/or if you spotted any typos and the like. If anyone is interested in getting a better grasp on the landscape of WoT, go to Google - Images and type in WoT map. The first one that comes up is one of the best, IMO, so far as quality goes.

Off subject. Has everyone read the newest chapter of Bleach? (392) ASDKHF Can we say joygasmic? XD

* * *

**Lagniappe:**

Warder/Gaidin – Two words for the same thing, though I imagine you already know that by now. Nothing like a little reiteration, yeah? Gaidin means 'Brother to Battles' in the Old Tongue, and is often added as a title, tacked on out of respect more often than not. Just the same as Aes Sedai. _e.g._ Kamavon Gaidin/Nelisande Sedai

Snakes & Foxes – A children's game that is impossible to win if you follow the rules, though children don't realize that until they're older.

Trolloc – A horrific and twisted blend of human and animal; Shadowspawn. They stand upright like a human, but their head and feet are typically that of an animals. (Goats, eagles, wolves, boars, etc) Two to three times the size of humans, they can easily outrun a person on horseback. They serve as the bulk of the Dark One's army, though they are fit for little more than that. They possess little to no intelligence and must be closely supervised by Myrddraal to keep them following orders. Carnivorous creatures, they delight in killing and eating whatever or whomever they slay. They'll eat anything they can get their hands on, including other trollocs, but they much prefer dining on human flesh. Trolloc raids are a daily occurrence in the Borderland countries.

Shadowspawn – Generalized term for the inhuman creatures that serve the Dark One.

Myrddraal – Myrddraal are actually the offspring of trollocs; throwbacks to their human side. They are all identical in appearance. Male, lank black hair, waxy white skin, same size/build, no eyes but perfect vision nonetheless. Intellectually superior to the trollocs they typically command, they're also much more dangerous on the battlefield. It is said merely being looked at by one of these creatures is enough to instill fear in even the most battle-hardened warrior. Also known as: Fade, Fetch, Lurk, the Eyeless, Neverborn, Halfmen, Shadowmen

"_The look of the Eyeless is fear._" - Borderland saying

Borderlands – Refers to the four nations that are bordered by the Blight. They are, from West to East: Saldaea, Kandor, Arafel and Shienar. Malkier once stood above Shienar as a guardian, but has long since been swallowed by the Blight. The people of these nations defend that border with their lives every day, desperately trying to hold back the Dark One's influence.

The Blight – Lands controlled by the Dark One; mostly uninhabitable. It grows further into the Borderlands every year, despite efforts to stop it.


	8. Dance With the Devil

**_Disclaimer_**_ – _I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off them. So please, enjoy the story but don't sue me. XD

* * *

My goodness this chapter is LONG. Like, ten thousand words long. -faints-  
My Master approves, though, and I do love making her happy. :)

I hope the rest of you find the following chapter to your liking,  
lengthy or no. Thank you all so much for the reviews on chapter 7!  
You have no idea how happy (and relieved) they made me!

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Dance With the Devil**

Zhai din Eiran all but bounced with eagerness. Eagerness to be gone from this room, this building. It had taken days for her strength to return, days they did not have. They should have left long since, but both Renji and Nelisande had agreed that she was in no condition to be moved. It was strange to see them agreeing with one another so readily. Even after Nelisande's apology, they had nearly come to blows on no less than two separate occasions. Not _actual_ blows, of course. The man was just determined to defy the other woman for some reason. She would fish it out soon enough. Already, she had a plan that would help smooth things over. It was a bargain that, in a sense, would be fair to both parties. In a sense. It would have to wait until they were private, though.

The motherly Retsu was giving her one last check up, making absolutely sure that Zhai was fit enough to leave her care. Even her Lieutenant was present for the examination, quietly observing from the bedside or obeying a given command; whichever was required of her. Renji had said that things were different for the members of Squad Four when she'd asked him about Unohana's subordinate. Physical strength and battle prowess weren't qualifications for them. After all, what good would it do in a division dedicated solely to healing? They minded her much of the sisters in the Yellow Ajah, out to heal anything they could lay hands on. Except, most of the Yellow sisters she knew were incredibly strong willed. So the woman, Isane, still baffled her. Just not as much as she previously had.

What troubled her today was the obvious reluctance she could sense in the raven-haired Captain. She seemed to be stalling, trying to come up with some excuse to keep her there. As is, she had already stipulated that Zhai come and visit her twice a day. Twice! The walk from Renji's quarters to here was supposed to help invigorate her, she claimed. From the grunt he'd given at the suggestion, Zhai suspected that the walk was more liable to exhaust than invigorate. A friend of his that had come a few days earlier, bringing spare clothing and a few necessities, had grumbled about how far out of his way it had been. She hadn't thought much of it then, it seemed to be goodnatured jesting, but she was starting to think the man had been serious.

Sneaking a glance in Renji's direction, she found him looking like the very picture of patience. Seated calmly on the floor with his legs crossed, he had his sword propped over his shoulder, hands shoved into his sleeves and his eyes closed. Light, if she didn't know better, she'd think he was actually asleep! Inside, he felt just as eager as she did to be gone. Cooped up for so long, the two of them were both feeling a touch of cabin fever. At least he was pleasant to look at. She was sorry to see the unusual spectacles covering the tattoos across his forehead already. She enjoyed studying those, but only had the opportunity at night and a few minutes in the morning. Whatever those strange things were, he kept them on his head all day long. When he didn't, he wore a white cloth in their place. It was almost as though he was trying to cover the tribal markings on purpose! She'd caught a glimpse of others on his chest, but they were covered more often than those on his forehead. Chewing on her lip thoughtfully, she wondered what it would take to get him to explain them to her. Once she got over her reluctance to ask, that is.

His eyes suddenly popped open and returned her stare, nearly making her yelp in surprise. Her reaction seemed to amuse him, which only made her cheeks heat further. It was bad enough to be caught in the act. Worse still to be laughed at for it.

"Oh my, do you have a fever?"

Zhai's face truly felt aflame, now. Of course the healer would have noticed the coloring in her cheeks. The woman was looking for an excuse to keep Zhai for another day, and she'd just given it to her. Burn him! She shot him a dark look, reminding him that if she was stuck here for another day, so was he. Unohana placed the back of her hand on Zhai's forehead, then cheek, humming thoughtfully.

"No fever. Odd."

Grinning wickedly, Renji chose that moment to stick his tongue out at her. Outrage welled up in her for all of two seconds. It took that long to grab the pillow from behind her and launch it at his head. The Light be praised, her aim was true. Isane Kotetsu burst into laughter the moment the feathery sack struck him. Apparently she'd been observing more than just her superior. The two women shared a grin together, neither of them noticing the tiny smile gracing Unohana's face.

"If you children are done playing, I'm sure Miss din Eiran would like to change. She can't very well leave dressed as she is."

Retsu spoke lightly, plainly amused by their behavior but unwilling to openly admit it. Even so, shoulders slumped and heads hung as a result of her comment. Zhai was ashamed to be among one of those who appeared abashed, catching herself quickly and straightening her shoulders. She was Aes Sedai, not a child! It took her a moment to realize that after the chastisement, there had been mention of her leaving. Aes Sedai or no, she was quick enough to extend her hands to accept the clothing she was offered.

"One of my subordinates was kind enough to lend you a spare set of clothing. You are close in height, so the length should be just right in the hakama. If you find the gi to be too tight around the bust, just let me know. I'd be glad to lend you one of my own, if necessary."

Murmuring her thanks, Zhai accepted the black bundle and watched the two women leave the room. Not before reminding her, once again, that she was to return for regular visits. Once the door slid shut behind them, Zhai all but leapt from the bed, eager now to be dressed. She'd love a real bath –cleaning with a damp cloth was not nearly as pleasant as soaking in a tub– but leaving was her top priority now. Well, dressing first. Then leaving.

Behind her, Renji grumbled halfheartedly about his nose being broken. The man knew full well it was not. If it was, she'd feel it just as keenly as he. Chuckling to herself, she began untying the sash at her waist. His goodnatured grumbles took a higher pitch to them no sooner than she began, panic filling the bond. Twisting her head around to see what was the matter, she found him standing stiffly with his back to her. Ah. So that was it, was it? How could he expect to share honeyed wine and bath together with her if he could not even bear to look at her undressing? Surely it was not that unpleasant to look upon her. Shrugging, she went back to her task.

As it turned out, undressing had been a sight easier than dressing. Picking up each piece of clothing she'd been given, she tried to make heads or tails of it all. Why could they not wear simple clothing, like everyone else? _'Well, everyone I knew before coming to this strange place.'_ Just from studying them, she knew the white shirt went on before the black, but the strange pants that looked a bit like a skirt divided for riding did not appear as though it would cover her properly, much less stay on.

A pity her dress could not have been salvaged after the attack. Renji had carefully folded the two red sashes she'd been wearing that day and placed them on the table beside her bed. At least those had survived unharmed. The one she always wore at her waist had special significance to her, and it would have pained her greatly to lose it. Picking it up, she tried weaving it through the unusual garment as best she could, but the item still hung perilously on her hips. A draft cutting through on either side told her that her thighs were still bared quite a bit as well. Biting off a bitter oath, she stalked over to her Warder, who was humming an off-key tune to himself and staring intently at a place high on the wall in front of him.

"Stop pretending you do not wish to see me unclothed and help me fix this...thing! I cannot see how you wear this everyday. It is completely impractical."

Loose fitting pants and a blouse were much preferred, although such a thing was considered unbecoming of an Aes Sedai. Had she still been among her people, that is precisely what she would have worn every day, doffing the top any time they were out of sight of land. _That_ was practical clothing. It was simple and did not hinder.

The fool man pretended as though he had not heard her, humming a bit louder and squeezing his eyes shut. Men! Nelisande often said they were only good for three things, though very good for those. Fighting was an obvious choice there, but she was curious about the other two. She had her ideas on both, but neither had been proven, in her mind.

"By my father's heart," she growled. Snatching both of his hands, she pressed them firmly against her chest, despite his pitiful struggles. "They are breasts, Renji. They neither instill fear nor scald, yet you seem think they are capable of both."

He did, at that. The man seemed purely scandalized and desperate to pull his hands away. Perhaps he had no interest in women? No, for all his embarrassment there was still an underlying sense of pleasure resonating in the bond, which only seemed to heighten his absolute mortification. She doubted that would have been present had his interests been with the same sex. Still, she had to taunt him just a bit. "Have you not ever lain with a woman, boy? I imagine if you have, she had to drag you there by your scruff, you protesting all the way."

Now she had his attention. After that, he was all indignant protests, claiming that was a different thing entirely. He did stop trying to pull his hands away, but only physically. In his mind he was still frantically trying to escape. Or that is what it felt like. Sighing, she released him. At least he was looking in her general direction. It wasn't as though she was naked. Just improperly dressed.

"It's pure, wool-headed foolishness, boy. I'll have none of it, you hear? I require your help and I _will_ have it."

That put his back up again, but he was just embarrassed enough to feel obligated to assist her. As well he did, despite how long it took to get around to it. The moment he actually _looked_ at her, he barked a laugh.

"You're dressed for a funeral."

"What?"

That puzzled her. What in the Light was he talking about? Everyone knew you wore white to funerals. She'd had enough sense to notice that they put the white shirt on first and the black second. So what could he possibly mean by that?

"I mean," he said, pointing first to her top and then to his. "You put it on backwards."

"I...should have turned it around? But this is how everyone is wearing theirs. I am not blind!"

"Look closer," he said, patiently repeating his previous gesture. "See any difference here?"

Narrowing her eyes, she folded her arms beneath her breasts. Now he was just mocking her. Sensing that her mood had taken a turn for the worst, or she assumed he had, he hastened to explain himself. Apparently, it was very important to place the left lapel over the right. Right over left was how a body was dressed for a funeral. So that is what he meant. Well, that was simple enough to fix. Only, once she began to do so, he began acting strangely again.

After threatening to hang him by his ankles and switch him, he finally relented. Some. He refused to actually touch her or her clothing, explaining or demonstrating until she understood. Light, the man could drive a stone to anger with his prudish ways and stubborn nature.

Once she was dressed properly, she all but shoved him out the door ahead of her. Part of it was frustration, but mostly she was just eager to be free of this place. Her frustration rose again when they reached the main entrance, since he was determined to locate proper footwear for her. It was hard for him to believe that she would rather go without. Shoes were another unnecessary hinderance, in her opinion.

Finally, they were through the doors and into the fresh air. It lacked the tang of salt she so craved, but that was to be expected. Either way, the air was deliciously cool against her skin. For a moment, she forgot herself in the simple pleasure of being out of doors. She had not truly been imprisoned, but it still felt that way.

"We're still in danger, you know."

Zhai visibly deflated at the reminder. Today, she had been trying to put that out of her thoughts until she could reach Nelisande. A woman had to have _some_ joys. Simply being alive was enough to be grateful for. Troublesome as he may be, she had Renji as well. Couldn't her problems wait just a little longer? Sagging, she cast a disconsolate look in his direction.

"I was a raker with full sails and a steady wind, for a moment. Thank you, Renji. I had forgotten myself."

Immediately she wished she could have taken those words back. If the look on his face wasn't enough, she had to _feel_ the hurt she inflicted on him. It was not much, but enough to make his own sails go slack. She cursed her tongue for its rashness. Why must she always say things without first thinking? Had she not learned the better of it? In these few days of what felt much like captivity, she had become rather fond of the man. It was difficult not to, she was certain. Unless you were Nelisande, of course. Now she regretted very much wounding him in any way. Unless he deserved it, of course. He was a man, after all. They often seemed to eager to do things that would earn punishment of some sort.

"I am sorry, I should not have said that."

"It's alright," he replied. "I'll get over it."

A curious thing to say, but it did not have the sound of a lie to it. It did not feel that way either. In fact, within a few moments he seemed perfectly fine. Such a strange man. Nothing seemed to bother him for long. An admirable quality, she supposed. He had a great store of those, thank the Light.

**-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-**

A relatively short walk had them approaching what appeared to be the gates of a small city. The walls that surrounded it were high enough, and the massive gateway seemed to suggest that as well. Even the guards stationed around it implied they were about to enter a city of some sort. She could only assume that Renji's home was somewhere past these gates. Their approach was met by familiar nods, to him at least. These men knew who he was. Definitely a small city. Absently, she wondered what the large symbol above their heads stood for. Then the gates swung away to reveal what Zhai could only refer to as an exotic landscape. The architecture was similar to much of what she had seen in their walk, yet some how much finer here. Richer. There was a great deal of garden space, as well. Not a city. A palace? What was this place and why had he brought her here?

"Is Captain Kuchiki in?" Renji snagged a passing servant, posing the question to the young women softly.

Strangely, the child flinched before nodding. Zhai had heard this man, Captain Kuchiki, mentioned more than once before, and none of it had been good. Judging by the servants reaction, this was his home and the rumors were true. Arrogance was one thing, but he would not be so low as to mistreat his servants, would he? Another thought occurred to her, one that should have come to mind straightaway. Nelisande and Kamavon were here! Leaving Renji to question the servant, she started off in what looked to be a promising direction. She made it a few feet before he caught her sleeve.

"Hold on there, you can't just go wandering around this place. I wasn't talking to that girl for no reason, you know. I had her inform the Captain that we were here, and send someone else to take us to your friends."

A slight blush began to creep up her neck at his gentle chastisement. What had she been thinking, walking off like that? Although she could have sensed Nelisande's ability to channel when she drew close, she could not tell where the woman was right at this moment. The distance was too great, unless Nelisande actually channeled. That, she would have felt if she were within a mile or so. Light, had she taken leave of her senses completely? Her shame must have been obvious to Renji; how could it not? Almost as soon as he felt the change in her, he began trying to indirectly comfort her. The Light bless him for that.

"Can't say I blame you, really. If I hadn't already had my hide chewed up once for wandering around here, I'd be doing it again. Feels weird, waiting for someone to take us there. I'm sure I could find my own way. With all this pent up energy, I almost feel like striking out anyway. The guide could catch up to us, right?"

Offering him a weak smile, she reached out and squeezed his hand lightly. "It would probably be best if we waited here."

Returning the squeeze and the smile, he said "I guess you're right."

**-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-**

After several minutes of waiting in silence, a timid young woman scurried up to them. She must have run to get to them so quickly, yet for all her hurry in reaching them, she did not seem eager to actually lead anywhere. More than once, Zhai had to encourage the child to pick up her pace. The closer they came to their destination, the more her feet dragged. Zhai was half tempted to swat her with a switch of air. Whatever her reasons for not wanting to go where they did, she should not have intentionally tried to hinder them. Not unless Nelisande had ordered that she not be disturbed, but she could see little reason for that.

"About freakin' time," Renji muttered, once the girl presented them to the door that led into the Aes Sedai's quarters.

Like the other servant, this one flinched for reasons unknown. She all but ran away after presenting them to the Lady Togita and Lord Shinowa. So, Nelisande wore her Great Serpent ring, yet still did not use her true title. A wise decision, if they were to remain unseen. There was no reason to inform the lions they were well and truly staked by bleating.

Upon entering the sitting room, Zhai felt overwhelming mirth rising in her Warder. Turning to him curiously, she followed his line of sight to Nelisande, calmly waiting for them. She rose just about then, and the mirth became too much for him to contain. Laughter bubbled over readily; he hadn't really made much of an attempt to fight it. What in the Light did he find so funny? The man was actually slapping his leg... What in the Light?

"What is the matter with your Warder, Zhai? Has he lost his wits?"

"What's the matter with me?" Renji asked, taking deep gulps of air between words while trying to quell his laughter. "What's the matter with _you_, is what I want to know! Why the hell are you dressed like a courtesan? You look ridiculous!"

Confusion mingled with horror, Zhai stared at her friend aghast. She did look rather odd, with all those layers and patterns and that oversized belt-like cloth wrapped around her waist. Hardly the clothing one would expect of hussy, and something she _never_ would have expected to hear in connection with her friend. She could not know, she could not!

Renji's laughter died half a heartbeat later, the sound of metal rasping against metal snapped him upright and had him reaching for his own sword –she still could not think of it as any different from any other sword, no matter what he called it– before he realized it was Kamavon he'd heard. Partially hidden by a wall, neither of them had noticed the tall Shienaran enter the room until that moment. Piercing blue eyes scanned the area, searching for whatever had alarmed his Aes Sedai with the intent of killing plainly obvious. The skin around those eyes crinkled in confusion when he found nothing, but he slid his sword back into its sheath and calmly waited for a command. Or explanation.

Nelisande stood frozen where she stood, hands balled into fists at her sides. Open anger painted her face, something Zhai had not often seen. Certainly not since Nelisande had been raised from Accepted to Aes Sedai. Clearly, she had not known the significance of her current attire. Zhai feared for whomever thought to make a mockery of the Green, for she would certainly make them sorry. After a moment, the woman took a few calming breaths and began ripping away the many layers of cloth that had been draped around her like so many ornate bathing robes. Unsurprisingly, Renji turned about-face the moment she started undressing.

"Nelis–" Kamavon began.

"No!" The woman snapped. "I will deal with him myself."

The cold fury to her words was enough to make Zhai shiver. Whatever man had been foolish enough to so blatantly insult Nelisande, he would regret his decision shortly. She had little doubt the woman would make him howl for it. Light!

Down to her shift in a matter of minutes, Nelisande snatched the proffered riding dress from Kamavon and slid it over her head, fumbling with the row of buttons along her back by herself. No one else made any move to assist and she did not look as though such an offer would have been appreciated. When she was fully covered again, Zhai tapped Renji's arm lightly to let him know it was safe to turn around. He did so just in time to witness the small bonfire Nelisande created of her discarded clothing, lifting it into the air and burning it away until not a scrap remained.

"If you will excuse me, there is a child whose bottom requires paddling. Please wait here until I return. _All_ of you," she added, casting a pointed look in Kamavon's direction. The man scowled, but made no move to follow her when she left.

**-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-**

Byakuya Kuchiki repressed a small sigh when his morning tea was interrupted by the unwanted presence of one of his _guests._ Even in his mind, he invested as much scorn in the word as possible. They were hardly guests. Unwelcome, unwanted pests, more like. Vermin. A sneer was held back as well, as one of those vermin approached, boldly looking him in the eye and calling him by his given name. Fool human.

Out of habit alone, he'd risen when she entered, though he cursed himself for it. No matter what her titles, she was not his equal or even close. However, sitting back down so soon would only make him look foolish. Stepping back when she stood much too close would have the same effect, so he stared her down, silently cursing Unohana for forcing these creatures on him. Her time was almost up, however. He'd suffer these fools no longer, once it was. Why he had consented to allowing them this long was baffling even to himself. No, not entirely. He did have his Lieutenant to consider. Inuzuri ruffian or not, the man worked hard to earn his position, and had proven himself to be quite capable since being given the seat. Byakuya was not eager to sentence the man to death for something he had no hand in.

Staring down his nose at the flame-haired woman in front of him, he carefully kept his face blank. Almost the same height as he, they were nearly eye to eye with one another. At this distance, nearly nose to nose as well. A snarl of revulsion was harder to contain than he expected. The nerve of this wretched woman! Why was she smiling this time? Most occasions he'd come into contact with her, she'd had a smile for him. Knowing or warm, typically. Equally bothersome, but this one was different somehow.

Muddling through his thoughts, he very nearly missed the tell that indicated what was coming next. She was faster than he'd expected, but her hand never made it to his cheek. So. She had discovered the significance of the clothing the servants had provided her, had she? She was a fool for thinking he'd allow her to strike him for it. But... Had her smile deepened just then?

The world turned black, for a moment, specks of white floating across his vision. For all his self-control, he could not disguise the surprise he felt. He still firmly held her wrist in hand, and her other arm never moved from her side. How had–? The world swam again, a blow dealt from the opposite direction as the first that actually made him fall back a step. Half a step. He'd not concede an inch more than he had to.

"I believe I have determined my price, though it is higher now than it was before."

The miserable wretch spoke without bothering to hide her amusement, her satisfaction at landing not one blow on him, but two. One too many, and more than enough reason to justify ending her pathetic life. If only. Ever the law abider, Byakuya knew that he may still face charges if he actually murdered this woman, human or not. At least he could make her regret her decision. But first, he could not stop himself from goading her. The miniscule streak of childishness that was left in him from his younger days made it almost impossible to resist the urge. For once, he felt no desire to fight it.

"Your price?" He repeated, half-tempted to spit the blood from his broken lip onto that infuriating face of hers. "I believe the suggestion that you could be bought is what prompted me to find suitable clothing for you. Did you not find it to your liking?"

This time, he watched her closely, seeking to discover just how she was managing to strike him. The only movement he actually saw, however, was a light wave of her fingertips. The reiatsu he had focused around his head as a precaution rang like a struck gong mere seconds after that delicate gesture, yet he could see nothing that might have caused it. That mysterious smile never left her face, despite being thwarted. And despite keeping her from succeeding another time, he felt only fury. Not even a touch of satisfaction. Her smile saw to that.

It never even left her face when he flung her aside, sending her crashing to the floor. She lay there for a moment, staring at the ceiling. Staring at nothing, from the look of it. When she turned her head back in his direction, there were suddenly hundreds of blows raining down on him, from everywhere at once. Sharp, stinging switches that he could not see. Impossible! For a moment, he bore them in silence, unmoving. They were not completely hidden from sight, he discovered in that moment of study. Just before each blow landed, he could see what appeared to be a tiny current of wind outlining the individual whips. Simple manipulation of air, nothing more. A quick burst of reiatsu dispelled them all, without any real effort. Did this fool really believe those paltry tricks would work on him?

"A good switching is often enough to make even the most mulish children see the err of their ways," she said, beginning to rise.

Curse that despicable smile! Curse that contemptible woman for trying to make a fool of him! How dare she?! Reiatsu filled the room around him, focusing on bringing the woman to her knees. She _would_ pay him the respect he was due. Since she had barely begun to stand, it was not difficult to knock her back down, pushing her onto her hands and knees in barely the space of a breath. It knocked that clean out of her, too. Gasping for air and nearly prostrate before him, the woman should have begun pleading, begging his forgiveness. Instead, a small dome of air formed around her. This time, he had no trouble seeing what she did. It grew in strength and size rapidly, allowing her to push her way back up, to stand defiant before him once again. Ever smiling. The amount of reiatsu he released grew with his anger. He would crush her for this!

"A pity to see such strength wasted on a child. Perhaps in time, you would learn how to master that temper of yours, but I'm afraid you do not have the luxury of time. Anymore than I do. Anymore than your Lieutenant."

Pure shock pulled the reiatsu back into him at her words. Not because of her insults, but the knowledge she should not have had. Could she possibly know–?

"Yes, despite the cold mask you don, you do care about your subordinates. Enough to bend the law in hopes of saving one. A laudable act, but you have to know it will bear no fruit. Eventually, someone will learn of our presence. Eventually, action will have to be taken. Arrest warrants will be signed, and his name will likely be on one. Would you add yours to the list as well?"

He couldn't breathe. With just a few words, she had succeeded in figuratively bringing him to his knees. No, he would not admit to that much. She'd rattled him. The woman knew things she could not. She'd all but repeated his very words back to him! The servants again? No, he'd had that problem taken care of already. They would not speak of private matters to her or anyone else again. Besides, he'd made a point of sending them away when Unohana had come to visit the previous day. Sitting out in one of the open gardens, he had a clear view of the grounds. He had caught a glimpse of the human girl once, but she was so far away it would have been impossible to have heard even a whisper of what was said. So how?

"You must know that we have no desire to remain here in this accursed world of yours. Now that Zhai is strong enough to travel again, we can finally leave and return to our own. Once we leave, your problems will be over, yes? Well, some of them. I'm afraid the Kuchiki elders will discover my departure sooner than you'd expect. Then again, they may not learn for some time. I suppose that depends on you. Either way, I'm sure you would prefer they not learn of your real transgressions. Housing intruders; a direct violation of the law you seem so eager to uphold."

The dome vanished as she spoke, and the woman moved towards him once more. Her defiance and threats should have angered him, but they were little things compared to the weight that now tightened his chest. That was purely a creation of his own, not one of her pathetic attacks. He'd been against it from the start; allowing those humans into his home, allowing them to live. He gave into Unohana's demands for Abarai's sake. He had only worked with the man for about a month now, but it wasn't entirely because of that. Rukia, the sister of his late, beloved wife Hisana, held a special place in her heart for Renji. That was a portion of the reason why he had chosen the man as his new subordinate. If he allowed Renji to be destroyed, a part of Rukia would be as well. It already pained her that they had been separated not long after she'd entered the Academy.

A part of Byakuya had known the risk he was taking here, and thought it was worth it. It was a small part, but enough that Unohana had little difficulty in forcing this upon him. What _would_ the elders think about this fiasco? Possible fiasco. There had been no leaks as of yet. Not on his side, at least. He trusted that Retsu would have prevented any on hers. In truth, he believed that only the Captains and Lieutenants of the Fourth and Sixth knew just who these guests really were. But how long would it take for someone else to find out? How much longer could they keep up this charade and _why _had he been foolish enough to allow himself to be drawn so deeply into it? More importantly, what did this woman have up her sleeve? By her expression and words, she'd zeroed in on her target, and it looked like he was it.

"I can see to it that you come out of this situation with your hands clean, of course. Even down to those pesky elders of yours. Why, to sweeten the deal, I can even go so far as to increase your own abilities. There is a weave I know that can truly make you a force to be reckoned with. It makes a man unnaturally strong, increases their endurance, as well as their awareness and reaction times. You will be able to go days with out food, drink or sleep."

It certainly did sound like a wonderful deal, if it were true. Yet even if there was a grain of truth to her wild claim, there had to be a string attached. A heavy string, at that.

"I am already a force to be reckoned with, woman." There was no arrogance in that statement. Just simple fact.

"You may call me Nelisande Aes Sedai, from now on. Or simply Nelisande Sedai. If you are as powerful as you claim, then what I can offer you will only magnify that power."

Byakuya sneered openly at that. There was definitely a snare hiding behind that offer. A hook waiting to be set. "And what lies at the end of the string that is undoubtedly attached to this gift? What is your....price?"

"The strength and intellect you are so proud of, for as long as I have need of it. If we are to keep ourselves one step ahead of the hangman and his noose, I expect your efforts will do much to achieve that. Be it strength of mind, body or mere presence, your aid will be greatly appreciated. I don't imagine it will be too difficult for you to arrange our successful departure. Child's play for a man with your connections, yes?"

"I will not raise my sword against my own people."

A thin red brow rose half an inch. That smile deepened. "Such hubris, and yet you seem to have no faith in your abilities to see us safely off without drawing notice. How contradictory. Perhaps I misjudged you?"

Emotions firmly back in hand, he refused to rise to the bait. The woman was intentionally goading him, picking out what few weaknesses he had and playing on them. Doing a fine job of it, too. If he did not keep himself under control, he would play right into her hands. He wished he knew what tune she was playing him to.

What she asked would not precisely be a simple task, but not exactly a difficult one either. There was always the chance of the unexpected occurring, of course, but with proper planning very little would pose any real threat to them. With almost no effort at all, he could have them completely out of his life soon enough. He could have cared less about the power she had to offer. Supposed power. The woman was just an air manipulator. What could she possibly do that would grant him all she spoke of? It was likely a stratagem, designed to make him more amenable to her suggestions. An unnecessary one, at that. Clearly, she knew just what dangers he faced and why. What he would not give to know how she came by that information. Knowledge was most certainly power, and it was one she was making full use of now. Still, if he could see an easier way out that did not involve getting his hands dirty, he would have taken it. Anything to keep from openly allying himself with this human.

"Do you accept? Your aid, for however long I require it, in return for all I mentioned. Perhaps more."

"How long you require it? You make it sound as though you expect to require my aid for more than just an escape."

"That will depend entirely upon circumstances, won't it? Keep in mind, you must keep us _all _alive to reach safety."

"Do not expect me to rebel against the Gotei Thirteen in aiding you," he said, reminding her once again of his stance.

For a moment, her throaty laughter filled the room. Strange, though. It did not sound as though it held any mirth. "You have already rebelled. They just don't know it yet. They won't, either. Not if you play your role as promised. Now, do we have a deal?"

A small frown decorated his face; time stretched until the silence nearly grew uncomfortable. He didn't like this. Not one bit. It was his pride was at stake here, however. The Kuchiki name was a part of that pride, and he could not afford to tarnish it. Slowly, he nodded his head in acceptance, but not before adding one last warning.

"If the tides turn back in my favor, know that I will not hesitate to kill you."

He just barely heard her whispered reply. "We shall see about that." What did that mean? Had she meant for him to hear that? She took another step closer to him, one hand reaching up to his chest, just sliding under the cloth to touch bare skin. A small shiver of revulsion fought its way to the surface before being beaten down by sheer will. With the way the woman had been acting, she would have taken it for something else entirely, no doubt.

A chilling tingle seeped into his body at her touch, shifting rapidly into a heat that seemed to encompass his entire body. From head to toe, his body was suffused with a strange, overwhelming calidity and then... Awareness. Like an explosion in his mind, he suddenly became so much more alive than he had ever been before. Eyesight sharpened along with hearing, those physical changes he noted immediately. A small test would see if the other enhancements she mentioned were true. There was another sensation there as well, bundled up in the back of his mind. It radiated with satisfaction, and a driving purpose. It felt like... Oh gods, it felt like her. It _was_ her! He wanted to howl at the realization.

There was little doubt in his mind that she had done to him as her friend had done to his Lieutenant. Their souls were tied together, irrevocably. Their fates forever entwined. Unohana had suspected that Renji's connection to the other human woman could have killed him, had she not survived. Likely the same now stood for him. Yet, that did not stop him from grabbing the noblewoman by the throat, shoving her into the nearest wall and demanding to know what she had done. As if he did not already know. A small part of him prayed she would prove him wrong in her answer. The larger part already knew that would not happen.

There were no smiles now, although he half expected to see one. His grip on her throat hurt, he could feel it, but her lack of a smile had nothing to do with that. Despite the pain, the woman did not seem the least bit concerned. That sense of purpose intensified.

"Your lot is cast with ours...in truth. To kill me...is to kill...yourself. You have no choice...no choice but to remain...loyal to...our cause...now."

The obvious difficulty she had speaking should have brought him a small measure of satisfaction, yet he found none. Not even in the pain he was inflicting upon this woman who so deserved it and much more. Maintaining pressure on her neck –he refused to loosen his grip or appear to be backing down– his voice was as grim as death itself when he spoke.

"You will free me from this spell you have cast, and you will do it now, or I _will_ kill you."

If her smiles had been infuriating, this complete calm of hers was maddening. The woman showed nor felt not an ounce of fear for her life. His hand ached to tighten its grip, but he could not bring himself to call her bluff. If she was bluffing, that is. It felt entirely too much like she wasn't.

"Aes Sedai...cannot lie, Byakuya...Kuchiki. We...are all bound by the...Three Oaths, one of...which forbids...us to speak...untruths."

"Oaths are easily broken."

"Not...these."

Her voice was growing more strained, her head lighter by the moment. How he despised knowing that. Was he doomed now to feel this woman every waking moment for the remainder of his life? For her pain to become his pain? Pinpricks stabbed at his skull, giving the faint sensation that he too was suffocating. Just much slower than she. It couldn't have been an illusion, she had to have been telling the truth about that. Else his own attack would not have been echoed back to him. His thoughts began to run like wildfire through a dry forest; this was pure insanity! It could not be happening. Not to him. Fury bubbled along their surface, threatening to spill over and cover all reason with its haze. Now more than ever, he wanted to kill this woman. Knowing now that he never could only seemed to increase that desire. He clung to sanity by his fingernails, not willing to let her know how much these realizations tormented him. A voice in the back of his mind whispered a frightening possibility to him, one that repulsive connection he shared with her seemed to confirm. If he could feel her, it was highly likely that she could feel him. Which meant she already knew how vainly he fought to maintain control. That was reason enough to hastily quell his rage, or at least rein it in.

Slowly, purposefully denying himself the pleasure of watching the light in her eyes die, he set her feet back on the ground and loosened his grip. Slightly. He still held her pinned to the wall, but she could breath normally. She felt no relief in being allowed to breathe freely again. She'd expected it. The woman _knew _he wouldn't kill her. Damn her!

For the first time since he'd pinned her, the redhead reached out and took hold of him. Anyone else would have clawed at him while being strangled, or grabbed his hands in an effort to remove them. This woman had remained motionless for the whole of it. She'd trusted him. Her ability to predict his actions was truly beginning to make his stomach churn. Focused on fighting his internal battle, he jerked in surprise when he felt her hands on his face. His skin tingled at the contact, that strange chill rippling through once more. It was gone in seconds, leaving him confused. The sensation was not the same as before... What had she done now? As if sensing his thoughts, the woman provided him with the very answer he sought.

"Insufferable as you may be, you are at least pleasing to the eye. I had no intention of leaving your lip broken to mar that pretty face of yours. My Healing should have also taken away the ache in your jaw as well, along with any other soreness that was inflicted. With the way you've been behaving, I should have left that bit."

Blinking in surprise, he realized she was right again. The burning welts those switches had left, the dull ache in his jaw, it had all vanished. Even his mind felt somewhat calmed. What else could this woman do? He had underestimated her every step of the way. A human. That fact alone made him believe her weak, lesser than he. No mere human could stand up to _any_ shinigami, much less one such as himself. As a woman, he assumed her earlier actions had been a true attempt to gain the Kuchiki name for herself. That was not uncommon; she'd hardly been the first woman to try. Certainly the most devious, though. Then there were her abilities. All he had seen were weak, pitiful creations of air; hardly worth being considered a weapon or cause for concern.

Somehow, she had known. She knew, and used that knowledge to blindside him. Distracting him with feigned attempts at appearing to be a marriage prospect, feeding his hatred with insults and intentionally making her own power seem weak by comparison. What disgusted him most of all, was that she had been right. He was over-proud. His own hubris had her leading him by the nose and he'd been blind to it all.

"Peace," she muttered. "I was not trying to break you, child. Pull yourself together. I did not select you as a Warder because I suspected you would fall apart once I had bested you."

Lifting a head he had not realized had fallen, Byakuya's eyes burned as they stared into hers. How dare she insinuate such a thing?! He was the twenty-eighth head of the most powerful noble house in all of the Soul Society! No one would _break_ him, human or otherwise.

Pure affection trickled through the bond at his renewed resolve, furrowing his brow in confusion once more. Her smile was back, warm as ever, but it felt different somehow. Like the pride a parent felt for a child. Was she..._proud_ of him? Somehow, that thought stung, and not only for the insult that it was. Just for a moment, he'd felt joy in it.

Nelisande's laughter this time was low, almost husky. A private laughter, meant only to be shared with him. "You were a formidable opponent, Byakuya. From the very start, I knew I would face great difficulty in achieving my goals. From what I've been told, you are quite the tactician. Your battle prowess is near legendary among your people. If we had met on a battlefield, I'm quite certain things would not have ended the same."

"Cease this pointless flattery. It sickens me."

"Flattery?" Nelisande echoed, cocking her head to one side. "You misunderstand. I was merely speaking the truth, not stroking that inflated ego of yours. I believe you've had more than enough of that. If you'd prefer, I can explain just why you could not have won. Light, in maneuvering as I did, I was paying you the respect I felt you were due."

"I am well aware of what caused this, thank you. As for respect, you have just proven to me that you _are_ capable of lies. Not one ounce of respect was paid to me; not from the likes of you."

Once more, she fearlessly reached out and took hold of him. One of her hands had snaked behind his neck, the other gripping the upper lapels of his shihakusho tightly. Although his grip would not allow her to move forward, she used her new position to pull him towards her. It felt almost affectionate. It disgusted him too, yet he felt no desire to resist or pull away. Not even when her lips came to rest alongside his jaw, close enough that her softly spoken words were easy to make out. Those words held his full attention, her actions were just a mere distraction beside them.

"Think back, Byakuya. Since we've met, how many times have I made physical contact with you? How many times was I just close enough to?"

Although he had no idea where she was going with this, instinct warned him that the answer would shake him. In all the days since her arrival, there had been so many moments. She'd made such a point of it, he'd come to expect it. And he'd thought it all antagonistic. A way to get under his skin, since he made no attempt to disguise how he felt about her or her filthy touch unless he was in view of the elders.

"At any moment, I could have taken you. I could have prevented this little war we've waged from the start. You could have been mine on that very first day. Now _that_ would have been disrespect."

Bile rose in his throat, burning. Of course. His subordinate had been 'taken' the very first time he'd made contact with the dark-skinned human girl. By Unohana's report, he'd been caught completely unawares. These women, whatever they were, could do things that even a trained eye would miss until it was too late. If they ever saw it at all. How could you defend against what you could not see?

"You toyed with me," he said, hoping that his voice did not sound nearly as hoarse to her as it did to him.

"Nonsense. It is a true honor for any man to serve the Tower, particularly as one of the Gaidin. You have attained what most warriors only dream of. I had to be sure you were truly worthy to bear that weight. You are a brilliant man, as perceptive and cunning as you are powerful. I'm quite certain you felt something in each skirmish we had. The hint of a blade resting against your throat but never actually materializing. My attacks were something you never expected, never understood no matter how hard you tried to make sense of them. You did not even believe they _were_ attacks. That, or you simply did not consider me to be an actual opponent. All you could sense was an unseen danger looming. A threat you believed connected to our presence in your home, by the laws you had broken by allowing us to remain here."

"Enough!" The command came out in a strangled hiss. Was it not enough that she had defeated him soundly? Did she really have gloat?

"Forgive me, I do not mean to insult. It is because you are strong that I tell you this."

"I will find a way to sever these ties to you. Whatever it takes, I will free myself from these chains!"

The woman all but oozed sympathy at his outburst. He could not see her eyes, but he knew it would be visible there too. Her pity stung almost as much as her earlier pride had. "I speak only truth, Byakuya Kuchiki. It is truth when I say that a man cannot free himself of the bond, short of falling on his own blade. Are you willing to end your own life for your freedom? There is only one Warder I know of who even tried. To free himself, that is. He was mishandled, betrayed by his own Aes Sedai. If any deserved freedom, it was he. It is not my place to tell another sister how to handle her Warder, but–!"

She cut herself off and drew a steadying breath. Sadness and outrage flared in the bond before vanishing. The woman had a fine mastery over her emotions, by all accounts. Her feelings on this must have been strong to seep through as much as they had.

"Never you mind that. That man fought as hard as he could and still could not free himself. Rina continues to hold his bond to this very day. Please, do not give in to false hope. Do not waste your time seeking a way out when there is nothing you can do. We have more important matters to attend to."

Closing his eyes, Byakuya bent his neck so that his forehead rested against the wall. It gave a the appearance that the two were locked in a romantic embrace, but he honestly did not care. Not now. Never in his life had he been so shaken. Even when Hisana died, he'd never completely given in to despair. He had the Kuchiki name to uphold; he could not afford to just give up, no matter how much he wished to. Because of that, he grieved in silence, then hardened his heart so that he may continue on. Life would still continue now, if only for a while, but he simply could not see a way out of this. Not alive. Not yet. There was no need for the woman to prove that she was telling the truth. He could sense that for himself.

"Um... Lord Kuchiki?" A hesitant voice spoke up, clearly uncomfortable at interrupting what appeared to be an intimate moment.

Releasing the woman instantly, Byakuya pushed himself back from her and spun to face the one who dared enter so rudely. Careful to reveal only a fragment of the anger he felt, he let them know just how little he appreciated their interruption. His voice carried a chill that was often said to freeze others in terror. It certainly did frighten this timid servant. The woman squeaked and fell to her knees the moment he spoke.

"Have you forgotten how to announce yourself before entering my chambers?"

"But....b-but m-my Lord, I did! I always do!"

Nelisande stepped forward, placing one arm out in front of him to halt his tongue. "Are you always this abusive to the help?" Her soft words were quiet enough that the young girl likely did not hear, but his scowl deepened of its own accord. Addressing the servant, she spoke loud enough to be heard clearly. "There, there, child. You are not at fault here. Be at ease."

She went so far as to help the girl rise, murmuring quiet reassurances all the while. As much as that incensed him, it did at least sped up the delivery of the message the servant had brought, along with her departure. Once the servant had gone and they were private again, he lit into the pretentious woman.

"How dare you undermine my authority in my own household! You–!"

All she did was close her eyes and raise one hand to halt him. His tongue froze. Was that some kind of trick of hers as well? _'Or is that just me already deferring to her, as if I were her obedient little pet?' _Somehow, he doubted that it was either. There was just something about her countenance just then that made him yield.

"Please, before you go any further, allow me to explain." Her eyes opened again, coppery globes as serene as ever. "Before I entered this room, I placed a ward around it to prevent any disturbances. The child likely _did_ announce herself, but you could not hear her until she passed through the warding."

Although he could not say why, her answer managed to diffuse his anger. Some of it. Shifting its focus from her to the servant had felt nice, despite knowing how inappropriate it was. A servant could do nothing but meekly accept whatever he dealt out. He had control over that. _'How pathetic. Must I strike out blindly at anyone in order to make myself feel better? Can I not stop shaming myself? Is that all I am capable of today?' _It was beginning to feel that way. He needed time to calm himself, to better control his feelings. He would accomplish nothing until he managed that.

"I will leave you to your own devices for now, Byakuya. Please, take some time to calm yourself. Have some tea. Take the whole day, if need be. We can discuss our departure once you are ready. Tomorrow, perhaps?"

Offering him a slight inclination of her head, she left him at that. Glaring at her retreating back, he stamped down the childish urge to throw something; preferably at her. Worse, he found himself stamping down a shred of complacency that threatened to appear. It felt so natural to just accept her and her accursed bond, but he refused to give in. He was not so easily gulled. He _would_ be free of her. There was a way, there just had to be. Once he found it, there would be no mercy, no quarter for Nelisande Togita.

* * *

**A/N:** Fffffftt... This chapter was hard! I stressed my poor little heart writing the whole Byakuya vs Nelisande bit. Now I throw myself on the mercy of the fans and ask...was he IC enough? Wait. Hold on... -grabs a human shield- Okay, go ahead.

On a side note, I'm going to try and reply to the reviews from last chapter as soon as I can after posting this chapter but I apologize if I run later than usual. I usually do it the other way around, but I'll be making an unexpected trip to Texas tomorrow morning, so I'm in a bit of a rush. Since I only found out about it an hour ago, I kinda feel like a chicken with my head cut off right now. At least I got this posted before leaving!

* * *

**Lagniappe:**

The Three Oaths

Upon becoming Aes Sedai, each woman is handed the Oath Rod to swear three Oaths. Channeling a thread of spirit into the end of this rod causes the oaths to become binding. They literally cannot be broken. There are plenty of loopholes, such as half-truths, omission, a lie believed to be truth and sarcasm, but any woman bound by that oath is forced to keep it whether they want to or not. Their throats will constrict of their own accord if they try to break it. The oaths are as follows:

1. Under the Light and by my hope of salvation and rebirth, I vow that I will speak no word that is not true.

2. Under the Light and by my hope of salvation and rebirth, I vow that I will make no weapon for one man to kill another.

3. Under the Light and by my hope of salvation and rebirth, I vow that I will never use the One Power as a weapon except against Shadowspawn, or in the last extreme of defending my life or that of my Warder or another sister.

If you've been paying extra close attention, you may have noticed something Nelisande said that at first glance might have appeared to be a lie. It wasn't! XD I won't clarify any more than that, either. RAFO. :P

Oh, and switches of air and the like aren't considered weapons, so the third Oath cannot apply there. They are considered disciplinarian, typically.


	9. Balance

_**Disclaimer**__ – _I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off them. So please, enjoy the story but don't sue me. XD

* * *

Right-o, so here's chapter Nine. Sorry (again) for being such a space cadet.  
It's been a rough year, what can I say?

Thanks to everyone who left a review for the last chapter! Every last  
one of them brought a smile to my face.

Special thanks to **oOLadyLuckOo**/**WannaBeNinja** for reading and rereading  
this chapter every time I made a change. And especially for that last  
analyzation of Nelisande and Kamavon's feelings. Much obliged.

:D

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Balance**

Making her way back to her rooms while maintaining outward calm was draining. The week's worth of work had finally paid off but Light if it hadn't been a heated dance from the start! If she had more time, things would have gone much smoother. Nelisande had not liked some of the things she'd done to achieve her goals, but the ever turning Wheel of Time had not given her a real choice. Perhaps that was why she still felt a heavy tension floating around her instead of relief. Guilt. She would have much preferred to ask the man right out for permission to bond him but she knew that she'd have only been laughed at for her trouble. Or killed on the spot. The man was absolutely repulsed by her and her kind. They were only humans to him, after all.

When Retsu Unohana had come to meet him earlier in the week under the guise of having tea, Nelisande sensed an opportunity and seized it. Something strange was going on, and she felt Retsu was the key to it. Curious, she'd laid out a weave of air with just a hint of fire, using a gemstone as a conduit, and directed it at the two as they sat in the garden while she remained hidden from view. Although heavily discouraged, nearly every Aes Sedai knew a weave for eavesdropping and made good use of it. Nelisande was no exception.

Once, one of the servants had nearly come across her, forcing her to move or explain why two disembodied voices were floating around her. That meant being seen by the very man she was spying on, but she'd counted on him assuming she was too far away to matter. Apparently, he did just that.

Sniffing in disapproval, she twitched her skirts much like an angry cat did their tail. For a moment that guilt lessened considerably. The fool's mistake was thinking she did not matter. By and large, women were underestimated as opponents in battle; literal or otherwise. He'd learned today just how grave a mistake he'd made in thinking her too insignificant to be of note. Today, he'd been bested by a human woman. That had unnerved him more than anything.

Upon reaching the room in which her companions waited, the door slid open and her other Warder came bursting out. He'd been increasingly agitated during her visit with Byakuya, and at one point she thought surely he had decided to ignore her order and was coming to "save" her. His impatience had been continuously rising even as she made her way back, too. At least he waited until she was just outside the door before rushing out. Without even a word of greeting, he began inspecting her neck, frowning as if he could already see the bruises. There might well be some, eventually. Not enough time had passed for them to show against her skin yet. He'd felt Byakuya's hand on her throat clearly; felt it crushing her as if it had been his throat in a vice instead. In a way, it had been. Thank the Light he trusted her enough to obey her command to wait.

Zhai stuck her head out after him, her expression harried until she laid eyes on Nelisande. Those dark eyes lit up with what could only have been relief. When she spoke, her voice confirmed it. "Thank the Light," she half whispered. "I almost didn't believe him when he said you were here. It could have just been a ruse to get me to let him go."

Now that sounded interesting. Let him go? Looking the big man in the eye, Nelisande watched him wilt ever so slightly under her gaze. So much for trust.

"He was going to kill you, Nelisande! I could not just sit by while–!"

Cutting him off with a glare and a pointed finger, she directed them both back into the sitting room. They were not going to discuss this in the hallway where anyone could hear. Kamavon already had a stubborn look in his eyes by the time he was ushered in. The man wasn't going to back down. Zhai exchanged a look of sympathy with her. Only a few days with a Warder and already she understood how trying they could be at times.

Sitting up against the wall, Zhai's Gaidin appeared surprisingly peaceful by contrast. In fact, it almost looked as though he were napping. Only the tiny smile that graced his features when his Aes Sedai drew near said otherwise. Perhaps Zhai was doing a better job managing him than she predicted. He certainly seemed completely at ease with her. At least one of them had an obedient Warder!

Taking hold of Saidar once again, she prepared to spin a ward against eavesdropping and stopped. It had been days since Zhai had last known the sweet ecstasy that was the One Power. On the first day after her recovery, she couldn't have embraced the Source if she'd tried. Nelisande had made certain she did not that day, or those that followed. Not until she deemed her well enough to do so. Looking to her friend now, she quietly asked for her to ward the room. Delight flashed across the other woman's face for a brief moment before she schooled her features properly. Nelisande let that pass. They were in private, after all. However, if the woman let herself go often enough in private, she'd soon start slipping in public and that would never do.

Once they were assured privacy, Zhai tied the weave off and reluctantly released Saidar. Her reluctance was nearly as obvious as her excitement at being granted permission to touch it once again. It was a tantalizing thing, Saidar. Always it beckoned, crooning to each and every sister who knew its joys. Saidar was life amplified, pleasure defined. In merely embracing it, a woman was rewarded with a heightened awareness like no other. Colors became brighter; images sharper; sounds clearer. Everything was just so crisp. All else paled beside the pleasure Saidar could bring. Letting go of it was often a daunting task, one that required immense willpower. That is why only the strongest women actually became Aes Sedai, as their training and testing was an extreme test of their capabilities.

The price every Aes Sedai stood to pay if they were not strong enough to know their limits was steep. So steep that while every sister knew it, few spoke of it. Just thinking of it was enough to twist even a steel-clad stomach into knots. Death, which was entirely possible, would be a blessing when compared to a life without being able to touch Saidar. If one drew too deeply on the Source it was liable to sever them from it, if it did not kill them outright. When that happened by accident, it was called being burned out. Women who were unfortunate enough to experience this tended to vanish from the Tower completely and the White Tower made no effort to keep up with them. It was well known that few survived the trauma, and those that did lasted but a few miserable years. The Light send that never happen to her. Nelisande would rather open her own veins than try to live without Saidar. She had little doubt most other sisters felt the same way. Saidar was life.

The room had descended into silence as she mused, which she finally noticed thanks to another spike in Kamavon's patience levels. Covering her moment of absentmindedness by clearing her throat, she inclined her head to Zhai as thanks before she actually spoke.

"I believe our host has learned his lesson," she began, sending Kamavon a significant look that suggested Byakuya might not be the only man learning a lesson today. "He will aid us in escaping, if grudgingly. Byakuya Kuchiki may be a pompous mule of a man, but he has sense enough to know when the odds are against him."

Renji's eyes had snapped open when she spoke, his jaw hanging until she finished. She was surprised he waited that long. The boy lacked patience and respect, and had often interrupted her in previous conversations. Yes, Zhai must be have him well in hand now.

"You mean...Captain Kuchiki? _He_ is going to help _us_? How did you manage that? Shit, what if he finds out–?"

Forestalling him with an upraised hand, Nelisande gave them all a brief recap of what had just occurred. If Zhai's Warder had been surprised at hearing of his Captain's aid, he was shocked to his toes to learn that the man had been bonded. Letting out a low whistle, he shook his head after a moment.

"Knowing the Captain, I'm surprised he didn't kill you anyway. With the way he acts, he would probably rather be dead than be under the thumb of some..."

His words trailed off when he realized just what he was going to say. Every eye in the room was on him, and every one flattened in disapproval. His mouth opened, shut, then opened again. The boy looked much like a fish, wide-eyed and gaping. A very red fish, as his face had turned a deep shade of crimson to match that fiery red hair of his.

"Uh, well... I mean, you know how he is already. That guy thinks everyone is beneath him."

Surprising herself, Nelisande spared him further embarrassment by agreeing with him on that count. He flushed again at that, and once more when Zhai reached out to pat him on the knee. The red flooding his cheeks was almost outdoing the vibrance of his hair. The boy did speak sense. Byakuya Kuchiki was by far the most arrogant man she'd ever met. After pitting herself against him as she did, then bonding him and truly experiencing his power, she could see why. Reveling in his overwhelming strength was what kept her from slumping all the way back to her rooms. It was almost as exhilarating as Saidar. Power on that level, coupled with his high birth made arrogance an almost inevitable trait. When you really _were_ better than everyone else –in those aspects, at least– it would be difficult not to fall into the habit of staring down your nose at others.

"Be that as it may, he is no fool. Despite some minor difficulties–"

"Minor? Peace! The man strangled you, Nelisande. How can you call that minor? Had I been there, as I should have been, he wouldn't have dared to lay a hand on you."

This time she ignored the interruption. Her hand itched to touch her throat, to soothe the ache Byakuya's firm grasp had left. Instead, she straightened her skirts needlessly and decided it was time to have a little talk with Kamavon. Later in the day would have to do, since they had company for the moment. Had the lummox been there, he would have ruined everything. A bruised neck and a few moments of dizziness were reasonable price to pay, considering what had been bought.

"Despite some minor difficulties," she began again. "The man has been successfully leashed. As much as a lion _can_ be, of course. Tread lightly around him, leash or no. He was none too pleased with me, and hopes to find some way to chew through that leash. He'll not find one, but in trying he may bring suffering to more than just himself."

Zhai chuckled before reciting a familiar quote. " A man is the easiest animal to put on a leash, and the hardest to keep leashed."

"Hey!" Renji protested. "Who're you callin' an animal?"

The look she gave him in return appeared to be Aes Sedai coolness on the surface, but a tiny hint of mischief lay just beneath it. Kamavon expressed his thoughts on the matter by way of a sour grunt. Peace! The man was becoming downright petulant.

"How very fitting, although leashing him wasn't what I would consider easy," Nelisande murmured. "Right now he feels like a bear with a sore tooth. It still pains him to have lost to one such as I," she said, adding mock emphasis to her words. "So he is brooding. I should hope that brooding was related to our planned departure but it's too soon for that. I shall have to remind him on the morrow. That should give him plenty of time to recover. He is a strong man, at least."

She could not keep the pride out of her voice. Kamavon could dislike the man all he wanted but he would come to respect that strength eventually. It would keep them alive. She was sure of it. After all, it wasn't as though she'd given him much of a choice. Save them all or suffer the same consequences as they. Which, according to Renji, was an untimely death.

They spent the following hours discussing the route they would take back to the Traveling stones and possible hinderances along the way. Nelisande kept her own tabs on the bundle of sensations that was Byakuya, feeling him grow more focused by the hour. The Light send his focus be on the same thing and not worrying over his own escape. She'd bless him out if he was wasting time on such foolishness as that!

* * *

**-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-**

**

* * *

**

Zhai and her Warder departed not long after their midday meal, which she still ate with enthusiasm. Renji no longer seemed surprised by her appetite. A touch amused, but he was growing used to it. The two of them both grumbled over the excess of spice used in the food –neither sharing a particular fondness for it– yet they ate it all the same. Both Nelisande and Kamavon had spent a summer in Arad Doman in their childhood, so they were more than accustomed to the piquant flavors. Even the unusual utensils they were expected to eat with. Here they were called chopsticks, though she knew them as _sursa_. Domani had a flair for the dramatic, striving to be different in every way even down to bloody utensils. Despite knowing how they were used, Nelisande still felt clumsy maneuvering them. Fool things, they were.

Half muttering to herself over it even after the meal, she left Kamavon in the sitting room watching the servants who'd begun clearing away plates. She hardly expected Byakuya to sneak in an assassin among them now, but the cool-eyed Warder would not take that chance. It was his duty to look for and expect danger at every turn. Gaidin were rarely seen at their ease. 'A lion on his hill and a Warder at his ease'; a saying she'd heard once before, although no one seemed to know what the remainder of it was. Not that it was really necessary.

Kneeling in front of a small table simply carved of a dark wood she did not recognize, Nelisande picked up an ivory backed mirror and gave her neck a close study. As she suspected, a dark mass of bruises shaped to fit those almost delicate hands of Byakuya's had imprinted themselves on her skin. She could have asked Zhai to Heal them away –the Sea Folk woman's skill in Healing was minimal at best, scrapes and bruising being about her limit– but she kept them as a private penance. Aes Sedai occasionally set themselves such punishments to help maintain balance. They were expected not to need discipline, as their arduous training should have ironed out any such problems. The Amyrlin and the Hall dispensed punishment typically in the event of a severe crime. Then, you could expect birching at best, stilling at worst. Neither of which was pleasant. Private penance would have to do for the little things.

She assigned herself this penance to try and balance the wrong she had done to him. It was not truly wrong, just not the way things should be done. Her motives were not as pure as they should have been, either. Part of her wanted him simply for the additional leverage it would give them. If it came down to it, she could use that bond to compel him to obey. She'd add another penance to herself if it came to that; the Light send it did not.

Power was another obvious reason. Every Aes Sedai wanted to be sure the men they selected as Warders were actually capable of wearing that mantle. They were not called Gaidin without reason. If a man could barely keep from stabbing his own foot with a sword, you could hardly count on him to be your Brother to Battles.

It wasn't that she had only wanted to be certain of Byakuya and his strengths. Her eyes were sharp and her intuition keen. She'd watched him like a hawk from the moment she'd laid eyes on him. Him, and every person he interacted with. How others treated him spoke volumes. His rank did as well. What tainted the power motive, was that she had learned what he truly was. She believed Renji now, despite wishing he'd been making it all up at the time. Among men, they were gods. She'd seen their power with her own eyes, now. What Aes Sedai would pass the opportunity to have a god on a leash? A faithful hound that could outshine even the sister he was bonded to. She certainly would not miss the chance of a lifetime. In fact, if she had her way, she would not stop at Byakuya.

In both cases, she was using him. But then, isn't that what the Gaidin were for? If their Aes Sedai did not make use of them, they would serve as nothing more than companions. That thought, as well as their current predicament kept her from setting a harsher penance for herself. It would not do if she denied herself Saidar for a month when they might have need of it today.

She had to wonder what would happen when they returned to Tar Valon. What would the Amyrlin think of these godlike Gaidin? The current Amyrlin had been raised from the Blue, not the Green, but Nelisande had to wonder if even she would be tempted to send sisters back here hunting for more. An alliance between this Gotei Thirteen and the White Tower would make even the Dark One tremble. Already, she was making a mental list of what sisters would make excellent candidates for such a mission, and how many. Mostly Green, of course. No other Ajah would bond more than one man and the Red wouldn't even do that much. Grays, as their skill in negotiation would be an absolute must. The Browns would be beside themselves over an entire new race to study. The Amyrlin would certainly want some of the Blue to be included, and the Yellows would be curious to learn of the Healing techniques in this world. Perhaps a White or two, to prevent them from feeling slighted.

Movement reflected in the mirror caught her attention. As well she'd been staring straight at it, or she wouldn't have noticed Kamavon entering until he was on top of her. Perhaps if she'd been paying attention, the bond would have alerted her, but her mind couldn't have been further off. For a moment, she kept up the facade, pretending she had not noticed him yet while using that time to study him. His face was blank but his mind was a jumbled mass of emotion. Concern, anger, resentment, frustration and... She slapped the mirror back on the table as she muddled out that last sentiment. Burn him! It would snow in Tear before she acknowledged the last, though it did answer a few questions that had been floating in her mind. It was growing harder and harder to ignore _that_ feeling.

Despite the crack of the two objects colliding, the man did not feel startled. Likely he had not believed she was that absorbed in her study to begin with. Either way, he took the action as permission to venture further into her room.

Growing up in Shienar, men were not allowed in the women's quarters unless summoned. Some of the older serving women would actually stand guard at the entrance in the event of some fool man deciding he did not want to wait for a message to be delivered and returned. Men could be such impatient creatures at times. It had taken Kamavon little time at all to adjust to the arrangements they'd begun since she'd bonded him. A Warder needed to be close at hand in case his Aes Sedai had need of him, so his rooms now connected to hers no matter where they went. It had emboldened the man, to an extent. He hardly knocked before entering these days.

"I noticed you did not ask Zhai to Heal you."

"You always did have keen eyes," she replied acerbically, keeping her back to him. Peace if her tongue hadn't grown sharper since arriving here. She should not be snapping at him so, even if he deserved it.

But since when had he wasted time stating the obvious? Was the man just trying to dance around the real topic? There was little doubt what that would be, of course. He'd been both angry and frustrated with her since being made privy to her plans. She'd not predicted being injured in the process but since she had, he seemed to be taking the stance that she should have listened to him and taken him along.

"That would not have happened had you allowed me to go. A Warder's place is at his Aes Sedai's side! How can I protect you if you do not let me?"

"If I had allowed you to go, you'd have likely attacked the man and gotten yourself killed in the process. A Warder's place is wherever his Sister tells him it is, yet you still question me? You cannot protect me from the grave, Kamavon. Have you already forgotten observing the man training the other day? I could not keep up with his movements. They are unnatural. If you raised your sword against that man, you would be dead before you even knew it."

Resentment coalesced in the bond, fine skeins of anger threading in with envy to form one massive ball of hatred. He was making no effort to disguise his feelings in the least. The man purely despised Byakuya, that much was obvious. What shone through the most, however, was his jealousy. It didn't feel as though it stemmed from Byakuya's physical prowess, either, and it was more than just a feeling of neglect. Why, it almost felt as though he resented no longer being her only couldn't be certain, but it minded her much of the heartache she'd felt all those years ago when she learned she was being sent to the White Tower. Not sorrow for going to Tar Valon, but for leaving behind the life she'd intended on leading. With Kamavon. The feeling radiating from him was so powerful she could nearly taste it! Standing, she turned to face him, shock barely kept from her expression.

"Are we not in enough danger already, Nelisande? Now you have gone an angered one of these Light-forsaken creatures. Do you really think you can control him? Do you?"

Taking in deep, concentrated breaths one at a time to calm her racing heart, Nelisande struggled to speak. To say _something_. Never before had she felt any emotion from him so strongly. She felt as though she'd been hit square between the eyes. Had the man always been masking his emotions? Keeping them muted so she would not have to deal with them? Or at least, so that she could feign ignorance of them. It was as if he'd flung wide a sluicegate in these last moments, releasing a flood of emotions down on her. It was impossible to ignore something you were drowning in.

"Well?"

"What I did needed to be done to ensure our safety," she finally replied, amazed at how steady her voice was. "He had been coerced by Mistress Unohana just to keep us here, and he was growing impatient. Maybe I can control him, maybe I cannot but he _will_ think twice before sentencing us to death when his head hangs in the balance!"

Her fingers twitched irritably the moment the words were out of her mouth. The last thing she'd intended to do was admit how fragile her position was. Shifting her stance, she pushed her shoulders back to stand strong and defiant, despite how paralyzed she felt. He would not intimidate her, he would not! Of course, that is precisely what he did. Of course. Moving to stand directly in front of her, he reached over and took her by the chin, lifting her head he forced her to look directly into his eyes. That, or drop her gaze, which she could not bring herself to do. Those frigid eyes held her tightly. Perhaps more so than his hand's gentle grasp. It was shaming to realize that is all it took for him to knock her off balance.

"So, you have the wolf by the ears. How long do you think you can hang on? What will happen when you finally lose your grip?"

"That will not happen."

This time, her voice was a tremulous whisper. Burn him! Why must he stand so close? There was a possessiveness in his stance, in his grip, that made her tremble more than his words could. They were just a distraction, by comparison and he bloody well knew it. She had always known he was an observant man; skilled and intelligent to boot. She just never anticipated him using those abilities against her. Why would her own feelings not stay stuffed down in the far reaches of her mind where she left them? All he had to do was crook a finger and they came right back to the surface. Burn him for it!

He must have sensed her frustration coming to a head. Who was she trying to fool? Of course he did! Whatever his thoughts or reasons, the sigh he heaved sounded resigned. He didn't step back, but he moved on to a different vein. Slightly different. His words finally matched up with his emotions, at least.

"I cannot share you, Nelisande."

"You don't flaming get a choice in the matter, do you?"

Inwardly she winced, wishing she could just saw her tongue right off. The man was playing his cards masterfully, getting under her coat and making her flounder. As if he wasn't already aware of his success, the reappearance of the crude language she'd picked up from her father's soldiers as a child was confirmation enough. It wasn't the most colorful bits she knew, but voicing them aloud was as good as telling the man he'd won. At least he could not hear the slew of epithets she continued to growl in her head. Not that it helped matters any. How was this happening? All her years training to become Aes Sedai only to find herself fumbling like a bull-goose ninny in an disagreement with her own Warder. This was a worse penance than she could have ever invented for herself. Light!

He laughed, either at her coarse language, her emotions or her expression. Maybe all three. It was a rich, beautiful sound that any other time might have made her smile. This time it only made her utter defeat that much more clear. Light it was humiliating.

"Only you would consider this a battle, Nelis. Don't look at me like that, I know you better than you know yourself. You are Aes Sedai to your bones, determined to control every aspect and manipulate everything as you see fit. Even matters of your own heart."

"This has _nothing_ to do wi–"

Nelisande halted mid-sentence with a strangled grunt, her windpipe closing up long enough to cut off the lie that was about to leap off her tongue. Now that was the last brick on the cart that broke the axle. Summoning up every scrap of dignity she could muster, she lit into the man.

"Kamavon Shinowa Gaidin! As my Warder, your duty is to serve me as I see fit. To go where I order, to draw your sword at my command and to prevent any would-be attackers from actually doing me _real_ harm. It is not your place to question my every decision or try to undermine them. You accept and obey. Those decisions are rarely made without a great deal of forethought and until now, you've never actually questioned my abilities. Perhaps it is that you have somehow forgotten that I _am_ Aes Sedai and confused me with some featherbrained chit you can dandle on your knee. I can only hope you've seen the err of your ways."

The anger she felt did nothing to calm her, anymore than delivering such a sharp lecture did. It hurt him, but how could he not see that it was for the best? A clean wound heals quickest and hurts shortest, they say. Once his head was clear of those foolish notions he was harboring, he could focus on doing what he was supposed to do. And she could work on forgetting every last bit of it.

Her words certainly had the desired effect, by all appearances. There was a flash of anguish, and then all of those emotions were sucked back into the bottle he must have been storing them in all these years. Finally, he released her and stepped back a proper distance. Clinging to her dignity and anger was all that kept her shoulders from falling in relief, now.

"Forgive me, Aes Sedai," he said stiffly, holding one fist to his heart in a formal salute.

Dismissing him with orders to remain out of her sight until summoned, she was so eager to see the back of him, she nearly tossed him out of her room physically. She couldn't have made the cut any cleaner for him, but she could not help but feel a raw, jagged tear within herself. That, she banished just as quickly as she had him.

* * *

**A/N:** So, a much shorter chapter than the last but it felt like a good stopping point. Chapter 10 is sitting in **WannaBe**'s inbox, awaiting her proofing, but hopefully I can have that up in the near future. Chapter 11 is still in the works. ^^

Thanks again to those who took the time out to review the last chapter.

* * *

**Lagniappe:**

_**Sursa**_ – Chopsticks, basically. The country of Arad Doman uses these to eat with, and the food there is known for its spiciness. I have a feeling Byakuya would be in heaven there. As far as food is concerned, at least.

**Burned out** – It is possible for an Aes Sedai to have her connection to Saidar severed both temporarily or permanently. A shield cuts them off for as long as it is present, but if the connection is completely severed that's it. They're no more than a plain old human at that point. That would also mean that a preexisting, Saidar based connection such as the Warder bond, would be severed as well. To the Warder, it would be the same as their Aes Sedai dying and have the same effect on them. (So, death or insanity for the Warder)

A woman can be burned out by drawing in too much of the One Power, by experimenting with it, or by experimenting with items that were made by the OP. It is also a capital punishment, but when it is done intentionally they call it stilling. (Or gentling, for male channelers)

**Healing** – It is considered a Talent, among Aes Sedai. Some have it, some don't. Zhai can barely Heal bruises or scrapes, whereas Nelisande was able to bring her back from the brink of death. Skill in Healing is not directly effected by how much strength in the One Power an Aes Sedai has.

**Birching** - Birching involves the person being stripped, stretched tight on a triangle – in the _New Spring_ graphic novel #5 this is shown to be a pyramid - and then flogged while the initiates of the Tower watch. As a deterrent to others, a ward may be woven over the area to hold in the punished person's howls (_New Spring,_ Changes). The Traitor's Court and the Grand Hall are two places birching takes place. Crimes for which birching may be the punishment include rebellion, running away (for novices and Accepted), gentling and/or killing a male channeler without taking him to Tar Valon for trial, Compulsion and punishing or coercing another with the Power. It often precedes exile. – _taken from _The Thirteenth Depository_ site (It was an excellent article)_

**WoT Timeline - **For the WoT fans to give them an idea of how my OC's fit in with the timeline in Randland. ^^ This should also eliminate any questions about what my Aes Sedai may or may not know, such as the side effects of the Oath Rod. Nelisande and Zhai are unaware of them, as these things are not discovered until much later in the series.

821 NE – Tianorin Lounalt born

837 NE – Tianorin sent to White Tower, becomes a Novice

842 NE – Tianorin raised to Accepted

848 NE – Tianorin raised to Aes Sedai, joins Brown Ajah

949 NE – Tianorin bonds Tsūretsu Hogosha

957 NE – Whitecloak War

967 NE – Kamavon Shinowa born

968 NE – Travels of Jain Farstrider published

969 NE – Zhai din Eiran born

972 NE – Tigraine Mantear vanishes

973 NE – Tamra Ospenya succeeds Noane Masadim as Amyrlin Seat

975 NE – Moiraine Damodred and Siuan Sanche raised to Accepted

976 NE – Beginning of the Aiel War; Nelisande Togita born

978 NE – King Laman killed/ End of Aiel War; Rand al'Thor, Matrim Cauthon and Perrin Aybara born; Moiraine and Siuan raised to Aes Sedai, join Blue Ajah

979 NE – Sierin Vayu succeeds Tamra Ospenya as Amyrlin Seat

981 NE – Egwene al'Vere born; Jain Farstrider vanishes

983 NE – Zhai sent to White Tower, becomes a Novice

984 NE – Marith Jaen succeeds Sierin Vayu as Amyrlin Seat

988 NE – Siuan Sanche succeeds Marith Jaen as Amyrlin Seat

989 NE – Nelisande sent to White Tower, becomes a Novice

993 NE – Nelisande raised to Accepted

995 NE – Zhai raised to Accepted

996 NE – Nelisande raised to Aes Sedai, joins Green Ajah and bonds Kamavon Shinowa

997 NE – Logain Ablar declares himself the Dragon Reborn

998 NE – Zhai raised to Aes Sedai, joins Brown Ajah; _The Eye of the World_; _The Great Hunt_

999 NE – Nelisande and party activate Portal Stones; _The Dragon Reborn_


	10. Nightmares Come to Life

_**Disclaimer**__ – _I do not own Bleach, Wheel of Time, or any of the creations from the great minds of Tite Kubo and Robert Jordan. I am merely a humble fan, molding their ideas into creations of my own in hopes of entertaining others. While I do own my OC's and ideas, I'm not making any money off them. So please, enjoy the story, but don't sue me. XD

* * *

Sorry I took a few months to post this, I totally forgot about it. ^^; I got caught up writing The Color of Trust again, surprisingly enough.  
Gawd, going back and re-reading the early chapters of that to refresh my memory was just painful.  
If you read it and you're still with me, I love you, you brave, brave soul.

So anyway, I know I normally answer all my messages when I post a new chapter but I have to make a tiny exception tonight.  
I'm visiting my friend in Arkansas right now and she's planning on having her baby early tomorrow morning,  
so I can't really stay up any later than I am right now. (I should have gone to bed 3 hours ago!)  
I'm supposed to be in the delivery room with her and I'm spastic enough over that.  
Children in general scare me, so being present for a birth is enough to make me swallow my tongue  
shortly before passing out cold. I really, _really_ hope I don't get sick or anything...

Pointless ramble is pointless, sorry.  
I just wanted to give ya'll a heads up in case you're waiting for a reply from me. I'll get to you, promise!

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Nightmares Come to Life**

"Man," Renji muttered to himself. "I still can't believe it."

As it was not the first time he'd shared this particular thought, Zhai rolled her eyes skyward. For whatever reason, Renji's opinion of his Captain was ridiculously high. He acted as if the man were a god. She couldn't help but see the irony there. Idly, she wondered if these death gods had a god of their own. She imagined untangling yards of tangled fishing lines was easier keeping up with that.

"You had best come to terms with it, Renji. Or at least keep it to yourself. It isn't something we want reaching the ears of others."

Flushing, the redhead nodded and the two continued to make their way deeper into the Squad Six barracks in silence. Zhai made a note of how many people greeted him as they moved, and at how pleased they appeared to be by his presence. A number of women seemed a little _too_ pleased, in her mind. Clearly he was well liked among his peers. From all she had heard of his captain, she imagined that Renji's outgoing personality was a breath of fresh air to them. The man certainly did seem quite admirable, from what she knew of him thus far. They had plenty of time together while she was recovering in order to get to know one another. It also helped that his emotions were easy to read. He didn't make much of an attempt to hide them, internally or externally. That was definitely a change from what she was used to.

All her life, she'd been surrounded by people who were taught to withhold their emotions. On the seas of the Aryth Ocean, or within the Tower itself, it had all been the same. That is likely why she stuck out like a sore thumb in both places, though not the _only_ reason. While she was perfectly capable of keeping her emotions under wraps, she disliked having to do so. Some things should be held back no matter what, but why should something such as joy remain hidden from others?

So many Aes Sedai were colder than the winters on Aile Dashar, by all appearances. Sometimes she wondered if that was how Nelisande hoped to be. The woman had too much spirit for that, but she certainly made an effort to maintain the fabled Aes Sedai calm at all times. So long as anyone was looking. At least she had shared her joys privately among close friends. If only she would cease her foolish efforts to ignore her feelings for that massive Warder of hers. If any sister had the right to wed their Warder, it was she. The two had been betrothed from the start!

While Nelisande had been off bonding her second Warder, Zhai and Renji had spoken to Kamavon at length about that. It seemed the only topic that actually grabbed his attention, and they were desperate to hang on to that. The man was clearly smitten and she had an inkling that Nelisande felt more for him than she dared admit. To herself or anyone else. Anytime Zhai had tried to bring it up before, she was shot down instantly, then given a lecture on the foolishness of getting attached to anyone you were going to outlive by a hundred years or more.

However doomed that relationship might be, Kamavon at least stopped his endless pacing when Zhai brought it up. At first, he resisted, clamming up as mule-headed men were prone to do. After a while he came around, though. Both of them offered up suggestions on winning her over, some of which seemed to scandalize the poor man. Shienarans had strange ideas as far as courting went, in Zhai's opinion. In the end, they'd both been forced to hold him down to keep him from rushing off after Nelisande, and not to profess his love for her. That had killed any friendly discussion, sure as peaches were poison.

Another of the barrack inhabitants called out to Renji. She'd been listening to them all despite her pondering but this one in particular caught her attention. It was the first person to actually make any note of her trailing behind the tall Lieutenant.

"Hey, Abarai! Long time no see. Who's the little lady; a new recruit? Heya sweetie, love that walk o' yers. Why don't ya come over to my division later? I'll show ya a good time."

She had enough time to feel indignant before watching her Warder casually backhand the man with enough force to send him skidding into the wall. Renji never even slowed, continuing on as if nothing had happened. The bond told her that he felt as though it was just a matter of course. _'Interesting.'_

"Not a friend of yours, I take it?" Zhai kept her voice low. If her gait was attracting attention, her accent might do the same.

"Tch. Just some idiot from Squad Eleven. I transferred from there not long ago but I didn't really know 'em. Most of the squad is like that; towards women, I mean. No girls in that division unless you count Lieutenant Kusajishi, and I'm pretty sure they don't. He wasn't interested in talking to me anyway. Really, I'm surprised no one else has said anything about ya. Keep rolling your hips like that and he won't be the last."

Looking over his shoulder, he shot her a cocky grin and earned a glare for his troubles. Why were shorebound men so fascinated by the way she moved? She was no different than any other Atha'an Miere. Light, even the men among her people had a similar swagger to their walk. Live on a ship long enough and you learn to sway with him. It was as simple as that.

"There is nothing wrong with the way I walk," she hissed back at him.

That only made his grin widen but at least he did not argue. Shrugging his shoulders with feigned indifference, they kept on, passing through one building and into another. Renji's quarters were placed above the Squad offices, where he and his Captain typically spent most of their days. A convenient enough location as far as work was concerned. It was separated from the rest of the soldiers quarters, so at least he had a semblance of privacy. They were fairly spacious apartments, too. While Zhai had not seen the inside of any of the soldier's rooms, she wagered that Renji's were three times the size of theirs. His rank afforded him a bit of prestige.

She began exploring it at her leisure as soon as he let her in, not waiting for him to remove his shoes and show her around. He didn't seem to mind, either. In fact, he appeared to be lost in thought. Zhai hadn't paid it much mind until she caught a glimpse of him watching her as she turned a corner. Hand resting against the doorframe, she angled herself back towards him with a quizzical look painting her features. The man felt...mischievous.

"What is it, Renji?"

"I've been leading you around all this time, so I never really got a good look."

Casting about for whatever it was he might be talking about, Zhai's confusion grew. "What do you mean?"

Shrugging again, the man put on such a look of innocence that she became convinced he was up to no good. Letting go of the doorframe, she held her hands on her hips and fixed him with a look that dared him to step one foot wrong. A threat that obviously was lost on him.

"At the way you walk, dummy. It _is_ pretty nice to watch."

Eyes flattening, Zhai spun back around and vanished into the room. From the sitting room he called out, perhaps hoping to avoid any retribution.

"That was a compliment, you know!"

The room she'd entered was his bedroom and the rush in which he'd last left it was quite obvious. Sheets in a tangle, clothing strewn carelessly about. A lone sandal caught her eye. Whenever an initiate of the Tower was sent to the Mistress of Novices for punishment, it was often doled out in the form of a worn old slipper. Having your bottom paddled with it hurt much more than one might expect, as she'd learned early on. _'A sandal should be about the same,'_ she surmised.

"Whatcha got there?"

The question was issued from directly behind her, which made her all but leap out of her skin, dropping the sandal in her fright. Nelisande had mentioned something about how quickly these people moved, but this was impossible! Whirling to face him, she hoped that her eyes would belie what his voice and the bond had already proven. Only, no one was there. A tap on her shoulder sent her heart right back into her throat.

"Blood and ashes!" Zhai whispered the curse as if it were a prayer.

He was still standing there when she spun around, this time. He was too busy holding his sides and laughing at her to move. At least he was really there, and she was not taken by the Dragon. Grinning broadly and waggling his fingertips, he apologized half-heartedly. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist, it was too easy. You should have seen your face! It was priceless."

The man had to see just how unamused she was by his antics and failing that, he certainly felt it! That did not quell his laughter any sooner, though. Taking advantage of the fact that his eyes were squeezed shut, Zhai crouched down and casually felt behind her for the dropped sandal. Standing again, she tucked it behind her back until he wore himself out. He should have known something was up but he was too busy trying to restrain those renegade bursts of laughter that one experienced usually when trying very hard to stop. Only, she didn't believe he was making much of an effort.

A well placed punch to his short-ribs should have been enough to double him over –she'd Nelisande do that to a man once; it really was quite effective– but it felt as though she'd rammed her fist into a stone! It barely even earned her a grunt from him. His laughter started up again, albeit a mite weaker than before, but she was not about to give up that easily. Obviously, a paddling wouldn't do much to faze the big man. If his bottom was as firm as his stomach... Well. Probably best not to think on that.

Instead of continuing on with her initial plan, she opted for a repeat of her first attack. Only this time, she sent a fist of air to do her dirty work. And this time, she met with success. How very satisfying it was to see him doubled over, gasping. Pleased with herself, she settling down on the messy bed and waited for him to recover. That, he did rather quickly. Disappointing and yet not.

"Guess I deserved that," he mumbled, plopping down along side her.

He rubbed the tender area for a moment, eyeing her warily as if he expected her to strike again. That smirk she had grown accustomed to was back, signaling that he might be considering earning another one after all. For some reason, that made her laugh. Not much bothered Renji Abarai. Not for long, at least.

"You did," she agreed after a moment, giving him a lopsided grin.

"Though I could tell it didn't actually make you angry."

Her smile froze.

"In fact," he continued, "It felt to me like you liked it."

On that note, her smile completely melted away. Standing abruptly, she began smoothing the unusual pants she wore, even though did not appear to be wrinkled. "Yes, well...," she began, halting when she realized that rather than sound as though she were merely trying to change the subject, it sounded more like she was agreeing with him. _'Light!'_

"What's this?"

Whether Renji was trying to change the subject as well, or he was genuinely curious, she was grateful for the shift. His question was in regards to the sandal she'd forgotten about, which he plucked out of its hiding spot.

"I believe it's a shoe, Renji." Zhai made her reply without turning to look at him yet. Not until she could be certain her cheeks were not red would she turn around.

"Gee, really? I mean what were you doing with it tucked back there? I saw you pick it up earlier... What, are you a closet sandal collector? You can have it, really. I don't even know how it got all the way up here."

Features and coloring back under control, in her opinion, she turned and gave him the sweetest smile she could muster. "Why, I had intended to make you howl with it."

Renji's expression switched between confused and bemused, neither of which gave her as much satisfaction as she'd hoped for. He inspected the sandal, glanced at her, then back at the shoe as if he would find answers that way. When he realized he wouldn't, or stopped caring in general, he tossed it carelessly over his shoulder and shrugged.

"So, you mentioned something earlier about a deal you wanted to make with me? Care to fill me in?"

Zhai resisted the urge to bury her face in her hands. The man could not know it, but the new topic could not have been more ill timed. In truth, she had already begun to rethink her decision. She shouldn't have mentioned it to him to begin with. What had possessed her, anyway? To think that an agreement typically only made between a husband and wife would work between Warder and Aes Sedai. It seemed like a good idea, at first. When an Atha'an Miere couple were wed, they both took a vow that would help keep the lines of marriage and duty clean and clear. One may rule in private, the other in public. A simple idea, really. In theory, making such a bargain with her Warder would have made her rule in public clear, but gave him the right to rule in private. Something she thought might help acclimate him to the changes in his life that had already begun. It made good sense until you took into account that it could easily be abused. After his earlier comment, she questioned the wisdom of it. There was simply no point in making a bargain that would not be in her favor.

"I've changed my mind," she replied, hoping he left it at that.

"Liar! Tell me what it was."

Smiling thinly, she was more than happy to point out the impossibility of that. "I cannot lie, Renji. I thought I told you this already. Aes Sedai are all bound by the Three Oaths, one of which is a vow to speak no word that is not true."

"Get real. No oath can stop you from lying."

Zhai smirked at that for two reasons. One, if he bothered to feel for it, he would realize he could sense the truth in her. Two, the Oath Rod may stop them from lying, but every Aes Sedai knew how to dance a fine jig around the truth. There was a saying she'd heard once, although she was certain if the person who said it had known what she was, they'd have never cracked their teeth. "_The truth an Aes Sedai tells you is not always the truth you think it to be._" There was a third reason too, now that she thought on it. She had evaded the topic successfully and sidetracked him with another.

"Renji, the Oaths I took are bound to my soul just as tightly as you are. Tighter, really. Since I have not been a full sister for long, they are so fresh that my skin feels like it is three sizes too small. Can you not feel it through me? I try to ignore it but nevertheless, I feel it every single day and will continue to for a while yet."

In a way, she reveled in that uncomfortable sensation. It reminded her that she _had_ succeeded in becoming Aes Sedai. With, or without her shawl –which had been lost in the explosion, sadly– she still had a daily reminder of that accomplishment. Finally having a Warder of her own produced a similar result; one infinitely more gratifying despite the awkward moments that popped up now and then.

"I can feel it, now that you mention it. Huh. That kinda sucks. So anyway, what was the deal you had thought up?"

"Would you kindly point the way to your bathing room? I'd like to take a real bath."

"Sure," he replied, an impish grin firmly in place. "Just as soon as you tell me what I want to know."

Her hands twitched irritably on the creases of her hakama. The man was like a dog with a bone; he just wouldn't let it go. It was good that she had opted against making that bargain. She could already see that he would make full use of his end. Well, he would get tired of asking eventually. She'd not made a full tour of the apartments just yet, so she would begin searching for it in the rooms she had not yet reached.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

Renji leapt up when she began to move towards one of the doors that led out of the bedroom. When she did not stop, he ran ahead to block her path, using one arm to bar the door. She barely paused, sliding right under that pathetic barricade and through the door. _'Ha!'_ Internally she cheered over finding what she sought so easily. Behind her, she heard a grumbled oath, but that only made her want to laugh.

"I'm not leaving until I get an answer," he declared, although his voice lacked conviction.

"As you wish," Zhai replied smugly, already untucking her shirt.

He lasted longer than she expected. Faced with her bare back and soon to be bare bottom, Renji decided it was best to leave after all. Growling wordlessly, he stalked out of the room before she could finish untying the knot on her sash. This time, she really _did_ laugh.

* * *

**-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-**

**

* * *

**

Physically drained and emotionally spent, Nelisande settled down for the night not long after sunset. She felt as though she'd run a hundred miles, between Byakuya and Kamavon. Did other sisters have problems like this with their Gaidin? Doubtful. Still, she wished for another Green sister to talk to. Merise seemed exceptionally skilled in taming her Warders. Adelorna or Myrelle's advice would have been welcome as well. Those two successfully managed three a piece. Adelorna Bastine was currently the head of the Green, so her words would have carried more weight than any. _'If wishes were wings, pigs would fly,'_ she thought. Wishing for their aid would do her no good. She would just have to learn to manage as best she could on her own.

Yawning, she cleared her head of all the stray thoughts floating about. It was difficult to sleep with a mind that did not want to shut down for the night. Even in clearing her thoughts, one remained steadfast. The desire to be back home, in the White Tower.

It felt like only a few seconds had passed after she'd closed her eyes before she opened them again. Oddly enough, she _was_ in the Tower. Standing on the green tiled hallway that she knew to be the Green's wing, no less. Depictions of great battles adorned the walls here and each door was decorated with a weapon of some sort. The door nearest her had a large sword carved into it, the blade pointing upwards. Red, gold and black lacquer reflected from a light source Nelisande could not see. Adelorna's room, she knew. The Captain-General of the Green Ajah was always given this room. Before Adelorna was Kerene Nagashi, but she had never really known the woman.

The Gaidin usually lingered out in these hallways, when they weren't in the room of their sister, yet they were not in evidence today. _'How strange.'_ Of course, it did not occur to her how strange it was to suddenly be back home. Not right away, at least. She had to witness an Accepted appear a few feet ahead of her, then vanish, before she realized it was a dream. It was the first time in her recollection that she had actually been aware that she was in a dream, while dreaming. It made her question the limits of this new experience. If she could dream her way into the Tower, what else could she do?

For fun, she closed her eyes and thought hard on being in Fal Dara Keep, in Shienar. It wasn't her home, but it was originally Kamavon's. Inwardly she frowned at that thought. Why had she wanted to go there? If she was going to take advantage of his unusual opportunity, why not try exploring the world she was currently trapped in? Without opening her eyes, she focused on the Kuchiki manor instead. It could be that she was limited to only going to places she had been in before, but it would be interesting to find out. Assuming anything she saw proved to actually be true when she woke. Assuming she could remember any of it.

She actually felt the world shift around her, then come to a grinding halt a moment later. Upon opening her eyes, she almost giggled in delight in finding herself standing before the main gate of Byakuya's massive estate. The guards that were normally stationed there were nowhere in sight, but she was getting used to that now. For whatever reason, no one else was in this dream but her. Not for more than a few seconds, at least. Dreams could be strange things, unpredictable and rarely making any real sense. Why should this one be any different?

Looking up at the looming walls, she wished she could stand atop one to get a better view of the surrounding area. As it turned out, in this dream of hers, wishes really were wings! No sooner did she think it, did she find herself standing precisely where she wished. Using that strange yet exhilarating new ability, she skipped from roof to roof, hopping all across the Seireitei without taking a single step on her own. Anytime movement caught her eye, she would pause to watch, but by the time she found the source of most of those, they vanished. After a while, she began wishing they would stay. Wish however hard she might, they always vanished after a moment or two. Maybe she couldn't wish them to stay, but perhaps she could wish her way into following them wherever they actually went. She was determined to succeed.

"The next one that shows up, I shall follow, no matter what!"

When a rail thin man with a shock of silver hair appeared before her, she hastily reached out and took him by the wrist, planning to literally force him into drag her wherever he went. For half a heartbeat, he seemed not to notice. Then the world suddenly changed. She wasn't standing out in one of the open roads as she had been. Wherever she was, it was dark. The man she'd grabbed was still there but now he most certainly noticed the strange woman clutching his wrist. All she could really make out was the white of his coat and hair, but she knew he could see her now.

"An' who're you? Whatcha holdin' on ta me for?"

A light appeared out of thin air beside him, moving towards her before halting in front of her face. Instinctively, she held one hand up to shield her eyes but she refused to let go of this stranger. She had an unsettling feeling that something bad might happen if she did, foolish as that sounded.

"Wha's tha' matter? Cat got yer tongue?"

Ignoring his questions for the moment, she took her time studying him. At first, she'd assumed he was an older man. That would explain the hair and his thin frame, which could have been the gauntness that comes with age. Now that she had a clear look at him, she could see just how wrong she'd been. There was no telling what his real age was –the beings of this world seemed to age much like Aes Sedai, only slower– but his face was youthful and the trim physique looked natural.

The wide grin on his face, however, brought up mixed feelings. At first blush, it seemed warm and inviting, yet she could not shake the grip of terror that took hold of her mind when looking at him. His face made her think of the Aelfinn and Eelfinn, which was not the most comforting thought. The snake and fox like creatures were where the name of the game 'Snakes and Foxes' came from. This man somehow reminded her of both. Could it be that he was one? She'd actually laid eyes on an Aelfinn herself, once. While this man reminded her of one, his manner of dress did not fit. That, and there was no uncomfortable sensation of him rummaging through her memories. She would never forget that horrid feeling.

"Who are you?," she finally asked, although she was tempted to inquire 'what' before 'who'.

"I asked first."

"You may call me Amalisa, if you wish," she said after a moment. The likelihood of this unusual man remembering her after he woke was nonexistent, but it was best to err on the side of caution. She used her cousin's name as an afterthought. She had just been thinking of Fal Dara, which was Amalisa Jagad's home.

"An' ya won' let go o' me...why?"

"I'm lost," she replied simply. It was, after all, the truth. She couldn't very well tell him the whole of it.

The strange man hummed to himself for a moment before lifting the arm she held so tightly up above his head. Momentum pulled her along at first but determination is what held her there. Latched on with both hands now, she stubbornly held on. He was a bit shorter than Kamavon but not short enough to keep her feet from coming off the ground. It was astonishing that such a slender man could have the strength to do lift her so. She couldn't see much of his figure through all the bulky clothing he wore, but she could feel his arm well enough and while it had a certain firmness to the muscular structure, it was far too thin to provide him with the strength required for such a feat.

Without so much as a warning, he dropped to a crouch, in turn dropping her in a heap on the floor. That jarred her teeth but she doggedly hung on. Letting go was beginning to look preferable, despite the unknown and possibly false sense of dread that warned her against it. Squeezing her eyes shut, she started trying to wish herself away. It had worked before. Only, it was not now.

A metallic scraping had her eyes snapping open instantly. The fox-faced man had drawn his sword on her! He held it calmly at his side but that did little to put her at ease. It looked shorter than most swords she had seen before; more like a long dagger in her opinion. The atypical guard managed to appear both simple and ornate at once. Ornate, simply because she'd never seen one in such an unusual shape. It looked like an oddly shaped 'S'; it hardly appeared practical. If hit at just the right angle, a blade could slip right past it. She'd like to think it was merely decoration but these people were all warriors, men and women alike. It would be worse than foolish to assume otherwise with this man. Particularly since he seemed to be wearing the same white coat as Byakuya and Retsu. One, she had come to understand, that denoted a captain. Only, this was a dream. The man could have dreamed he was of a higher rank without actually being it. Light, he probably wasn't even a real person!

"Yer startin' ta annoy me."

That certainly could not be good. _'Leave... I have to leave! Why can't I leave this flaming place?'_ Nelisande's now panicked mind raced, pleas and curses adding themselves to the chant she refused to stop thinking. _'I want to leave, I want to leave, Light, please let me bloody leave!'_

"Ya wanna leave, eh? I can help ya there."

It took her a moment to realize she'd actually begun whispering that mantra. The malevolent aura that had been warning her from the beginning of this encounter rose sharply. She had to wonder if she'd misunderstood, and in holding on to him as she did, sealed her own fate. This was just a dream though. A nightmare but a dream all the same. The danger she felt wasn't real, it couldn't be! Perhaps if she tried pinching herself? Well, that would involve letting go and she was still reluctant to do that.

"Yes, you can. Pinch me, if you would."

The man tittered, his smile deepening. "How's about I tickle ya instead?"

She nearly told him to give it a try, before she realized just what he meant by it. One moment that sword was at his side, the next the point of it was digging into her cheek. Every muscle in her body froze. She didn't even breathe. It wasn't pressed into her skin very far, just the tip had broken through, but it was enough. It was considerably more than a flaming pinch too, so why was she still here?

Belatedly, it occurred to her that she could still sense Saidar here. A moment of internal struggle passed while she tried to calm herself enough to embrace it. In that time, the blade had begun tracing a light line down to her jaw, then over and down. A thin trail of blood sprung up in its wake as cloth and skin gave way to steel. Serenity was all but impossible to achieve in her current state but she knew it must be done. Her final testing for the shawl had been worse, hadn't it? She heard him chuckle and say something about a doe and being trapped by lights, which made no sense at all, but she ignored it. Ignored it, like she ignored the blade that was more than halfway down to her hip. She sat, eyes staring past him, focusing on a rosebud. She was the rosebud.

Light trickled down to that lone flower, encouraging those petals to open. Nelisande was the rose, the light Saidar and she was almost there. It should not have taken less than a heartbeat for her to take hold of the Power, but in her current condition she was lucky to form this much concentration. The blade slid across her hip, stinging all the way. _'Burn me, he is fast!_ _No. Mustn't think about him.'_ The light drew closer, until the trickle became a torrent, filling her to the brim. Her eyes refocused, her senses heightened. The smell of her own blood hung in the air; a faint, almost metallic scent. One she probably would have never noticed, had she not been holding the Power. The thin line that had been traced down from cheek to thigh burned like fire.

He'd stopped that maddening descent, she realized. Finally looking _at_ him instead of through him, she saw his arm was held above his head, poised to strike and yet not. He was watching her. Head cocked to once side and lips twisted in puzzlement, he was just staring curiously at her. Why? Taking advantage of the lull, she sent a thick strand of air to hold his sword arm back before anymore damage could be done. Why had he stopped? Had he sensed a change in her? She doubted that he was through having his fun. Light-forsaken bastard, how dare he do this to her? Splitting the flows of air, she sent a second to coil around his throat. Neither the constriction on his throat or having his sword arm disabled seem to bother the man. She still held onto his other arm but she finally felt in control here. It was safe to let go.

Earlier, she'd thought he minded her of a snake, despite his physical features resembling more a fox than anything. He proved now why that sense had stuck with her. When his arm came free of her weight, he threw the sword from his right to his left. Since Nelisande had only bothered to wrap the cord of air around his bicep, rather than restricting the entire arm, he was left with all the mobility he needed. It happened so fast, she didn't actually see it. One minute it was in his right hand, where it had been all along. And then it was gone, reappearing in his left. The curiosity she'd seen on his face moments before had vanished. If anything, the man appeared almost delighted. Frightfully so. Looking at him now was like seeing a snake coiled and ready to strike, knowing she could do nothing to stop it.

"Shoot ta kill, Shinsō," he said, that smile twisting into a savage grin.

Fear struck her heart. Less than a heartbeat later, like a snake's fang, the blade struck her leg.

Numbly, she stared down at the sword. Had it gotten longer, or did she imagine that? Shock. She was in shock. Sucking in a deep breath, she tried to ignore the pain and focus. She clung to Saidar by the tiniest of threads, for a wonder. That was both a blessing and a curse. Saidar amplified her pain along with everything else. It was almost enough to make her let go of the Source altogether. Desperately she weaved, splitting cords of air as fast as she could. At last, a web of air formed between them after what felt like an eternity, when only a scant few seconds had passed. Nelisande put every ounce of strength into using that to push him as far away as possible as quickly as possible and hold him there. That should have dislodged his weapon too, put it remained, leaving her to yank it out and cast it aside. The bloody sword clattered across the ground as it spun away, flinging blood in all directions. Down the hallway, its owner cackled gleefully as he snapped the air-formed chains that bound him within seconds of the weave taking hold. Impossible!

She needed to put distance between them, and fast.

Strange how her mind continued to work, running on instinct. Tears streamed down her face, the rawness in her throat said she had screamed somewhere along the way, but she pushed it all down. Somehow, she stood and began stumbling in the opposite direction. Her leg groaned at every step, trembling and forcing her to lean on a wall to keep herself upright. As much as she wanted to stop, she had to keep going. Stopping just wasn't an option.

So on and on she went, chased by cheerful taunts. Chased by a madman. He was in no hurry to catch up, from what she could tell. Whoever he was, this was just a leisurely stroll for him with a guaranteed prize waiting at the end. That prize being her head. Was he herding her a specific direction? He sounded confident. Was she going in a circle? She'd been taking a series of right turns, just eager to get away and not precisely paying any mind to the direction. Away was the only requirement she had right now. Far, far away.

This whole thing was maddening. Why had she not woken up yet? Why? What kind of nightmare was this? Her head was getting light, her vision fuzzy. Too much blood had gone into making a clear trail for him to follow. If he didn't kill her, the blood loss would.

"Don' give up yet! I'm jus' startin' ta have some fun!"

A panicked wail escaped unbidden at those words; one she would have denied to the end, if she could have. If the end wasn't just around the next corner. She couldn't even make herself stand and fight. And she called herself a Green! Aes Sedai did not whimper and quail like frightened milkmaids; least of all members of the Battle Ajah. But she was going to die here. The Light preserve her soul, she was going to die!

"Pull yourself together, you milk-hearted chit! Even if you weren't Aes Sedai, you're bloody half Aiel. Act like it, burn you!"

Scrubbing away her tears with the back of her hand, Nelisande did her best to straighten after her brief self-chastisement. Turning, she prepared to face her attacker head on. She still had to use the wall to support herself, but she'd found her courage at last. Through gritted teeth, she began forming weaves that had only one purpose. Destruction. Seconds ticked by as she squinted down that darkened hallway, awaiting her quarry. Inwardly, she chuckled at that notion. She was the true prey here, but she couldn't allow this man to kill her so easily. If all else failed, they'd both be going down in a blaze.

Her leg began to throb, the longer she stood waiting. She didn't want to risk taking her eyes off the hallway long enough to bind it but if he did not come soon, she would have to. That courage of hers began to waver, as well. Fear of the unknown poisoned her mind with every passing moment. She wanted to scream at him, tell him to show his face, yet she was unwilling to give away her location. As if he would not see her moments after rounding the corner.

For all her preparation, she never saw the hand reaching out of the dark until it had covered her eyes and yanked her backwards. Cold steel came to rest against her throat before a singsong voice whispered beside her ear.

"S'prise."

* * *

**-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-**

**

* * *

**

Byakuya had been resting for a few hours in bed with his eyes closed, going through all the motions but not actually sleeping. His mind was hellbent on finding a way around the collar that wretched woman had so neatly snapped around his neck. He'd debated going straight to Unohana but he wasn't sure he could trust her now. No matter what he wanted, he'd become an accomplice to these humans. Retsu would be sympathetic, but if anything she'd use this change to get the upper hand. To allow her an indefinite amount of time to study these humans with him housing them. He refused to give her that edge. Besides, she had not learned anything yet as far as his Lieutenant was concerned. If she'd found a way to break him free, she would have notified Byakuya immediately.

Kurotsuchi was completely out of the question. Aside from the man being completely insane, he was dangerous. It wouldn't matter to him that a life hung in the balance; even if that life belonged to a fellow captain. In the name of science, Mayuri Kurotsuchi would commit any crime, do any deed to further his research. Why they had ever allowed that criminal to hold rank at all was beyond him. The man belonged in a cell, safely locked away from everyone else.

Much of his day, Byakuya sat in front of the simple shrine created for his late wife. Hisana's tiny smile had stared back, failing to calm his turbulent feelings, for once.

The only thing that brought him any comfort on this day was the bundle of sensations in the back of his mind, however ironic that was. Some hours after the human woman departed, he'd felt a tumultuous wave of emotions from her. Shock, horror, a touch of fear and a mass of shame and outrage. It seemed someone in her little party had said or done something that upset her, and greatly. While he knew it was beneath him, he couldn't help but feel a smug sense of satisfaction. The woman deserved every bit of it and more. He wondered if the irony had been lost on her; having herself so thoroughly humiliated after doing the very same thing to him. She had to know he felt it, too. More salt on the wound. He was almost curious to know just what had transpired. Almost.

The tiniest of smiles appeared on his face as he lay abed, fingers interlaced across his chest. There was some justice in this world after all. Why, even now she seemed upset over something. It was faint, almost muted, but there was something there. Even as he made note of it, that sensation flared up, exploding in the back of his mind. Eyes snapping open and breath coming in a deep gulp, Byakuya sat bolt-upright in bed. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. One moment she felt merely upset, in the next his mind screamed danger. To her and to himself, should she die.

As he doubted her bodyguard had turned on her, it could only mean that somehow, someone had infiltrated his home and was attempting to assassinate her. A thing he might not have objected quite so much, if his own life weren't at stake. Of course, in merely succeeding in breaking into his stronghold, that person had earned death. How did they get past his guards? At least he could not be faulted for slaying a trespasser; an assassin, at that. Finally, the law made something convenient.

Tossing back the covers, Byakuya hastily picked up Senbonzakura from the stand the zanpakutō normally sat. Bare feet slapped across the tatami mats as he hurried out, the only noise he could hear at the moment aside from the occasional chirp of crickets. Sliding open the door, he leapt out into the night.

* * *

**-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-**

**

* * *

**

The wing of his home where he'd been housing the riffraff was as far away from his own bedroom as could be managed but a flash step or two covered the distance in seconds. Without bothering to announce himself or knock –why should he, in his own home?– Byakuya threw back the door to their rooms and strode in. His arrival startled the tall man that normally kept himself right on his master's heels. _Lord_ Shinowa, he thought it was. The man went so far as to draw his sword, before he realized who it was. The fool.

"Someone is hurting her," Byakuya stated, cooly detached. As if there there wasn't an invisible noose tightening around his neck that very moment.

"There's no one in there, I already looked. Just a bad dream, that's all."

Hoping that his eyes conveyed just how stupid he felt the other man was, Byakuya pushed past him and entered the woman's bedroom. The fool actually protested such a thing but he was having none of it.

Inside, he could see her writhing uselessly in bed, head jerking from side to side as if caught in a terrible nightmare. There really wasn't anyone else in the room. Behind him, he heard the other man repeat that it was merely a bad dream, and to leave her be. He almost did. It wasn't as though she'd actually woken him up and he didn't honestly care if she slept peacefully or not. It was the scent of blood that caught his attention, furrowing his brow in confusion.

Giving the woman's face a closer study, he saw only sweat matting strands of red hair against her face. Then her head turned, twisting to the side to reveal a thin line of blood. Before his very eyes, he watched the line move, going down and over her collar bone until the covers hid it from view. _'Impossible!' _

Dropping to a crouch, he placed his zanpakutō on the tatami beside the bed and grabbed the woman's head to stop her thrashing. His eyes had not deceived him, the wounds were real. '_How far down did they go?'_ That much he could guess just by following the sensations coming from her, now that he thought about it. It was nearing her hip and continuing downward at a steady pace. '_Where are these wounds coming from? What, or who was inflicting them? No nightmare could cause this. It had to be an illusion-type zanpakutō. How else could wounds appear with no enemy in sight?'_ Throwing back the blanket that covered her, he could see the trail of blood continuing, soaking through the thin white cloth of her shift.

"What do you think you're doing? Step away from her!"

Byakuya ignored the other man completely. It was about that moment that he felt a stabbing pain; in her leg, not his. The woman howled, jerking herself nearly to a sitting position despite his grip on her. He'd heard many cries of pain before, but this one nearly made him shudder. The pain, he could deal with. It wasn't truly _his_ pain, though he certainly felt it clearly enough. The overwhelming panic rushing through the bond they shared was both feverish and infectious. The woman was experiencing this all first-hand, which was enough to created such frenzied hysteria. What truly struck him was her sense of helplessness. She was trapped, dying at the hands of an unseen enemy and she knew there was nothing she could do.

"The Dark One's touch," the man behind him whispered. "The Dark One has reached into her dreams, somehow."

Doing the only thing he could think of, Byakuya began trying to wake the woman. Shaking her did no good, little wonder. She'd been flailing about before he'd reached her and if that did not wake her, having additional help wouldn't matter one bit. Not to be thwarted, he struck her across the face, careful to avoid the open cut that began mid-cheek on one side. He should have felt some measure of indemnification, since he felt she deserved more than a full-armed slap across the face. Well, it wasn't full-armed. That would have possibly snapped that thin neck of hers. He still struck with perhaps a bit more force than necessary, yet it gave him no pleasure.

It took more than one for her to finally break free of whatever had hold of her and he could not shake the relief he felt the moment her eyes opened seconds after her screams began anew. Watery with tears, her eyes had a haunted look to them. Groping blindly, her hands reached out to latch on to her rescuer. That meant him, unfortunately. For a moment he stood frozen, uncertain of what to do. Instinct said to return the embrace, awkward as it was. That was something easily quashed, as he had no use for such an instinct. He'd need to hold her up to heal her but it there was no need to make it personal. He had no interest in giving the woman comfort. Being supported or not, she managed to bury her face in his chest, tears and blood alike staining his clothing. The woman shook like a leaf in a high wind. Why was her loyal servant not offering to take her off his hands?

Casting a glance in the other man's direction, he found only a cold stare. Directed at him, no less. What had he done to the man to engender such hatred? His mistress was the one that had brought misery to Byakuya, not the other way around. Well, that didn't matter to him. He could care less about the opinions of others, least of all some pathetic human.

Left with no choice, he slid his arm behind the woman to at least hold her steady enough for him to heal her. Obviously, she wasn't going to be healing herself just yet. As proficient in kidō as he was, Byakuya did not bother with the incantation, getting right to work. Healing kidō was not something he used on a regular basis, to say the least, but he took pride in his abilities. Even if it was rarely of use to him, the fact remained that it _could_ be, and that was enough motivation for him to perfect it.

At least she held still, for the most part. Her body trembled, racked with sobs and shaking from the stress of what had occurred. Whatever it had been. Her fingers were actually starting to dig into his skin, so desperate was she to keep hold of him. It did not let up once the wounds were healed, either. Clearly she did not want to be left alone so soon after the attack. What _had_ it been? It infuriated him that someone had been able to infiltrate his home and nearly succeed in killing one of his guests. However unwelcome they were, this was his home and the intruders success in invading it a black mark to his name.

Attempting to lay her back on the bed met with failure, the redhead shook her head furiously against his chest. He thought he heard a murmured protest but she didn't really need to speak. If her gestures had not made her wishes clear, the jumble of emotions that belonged to her did the job nicely. Resisting the urge to just drop her, Byakuya shifted them around carefully so he could at least sit on the pillow beside her bed. It was more comfortable than his previous position. The man behind him growled a soft oath for some reason, then stalked out of the room. Well, he hadn't expected any help from him. From the way he was acting, Byakuya came to the conclusion that the two humans had argued amongst themselves earlier and both were still put out. Lord Shinowa in particular. Again, he wondered just what had been said or done to have so neatly wiggled under her skin. It might have been advantageous for him to learn. But he should not care and he did not. He was merely curious.

Withholding a sigh, he decided to try and get some information out of the woman. Her sobbing had finally slowed and he could sense her trying to rein in her emotions. That was a good sign. As much as he hated to admit it, she typically seemed to keep a firm grip on them.

"Tell me what happened."

He probably should have added a touch of warmth to his words, to at least encourage her to be more responsive but he was too stubborn to do that. Bad enough that he was sitting here, _holding_ this human. Cradling her like a damn child. His mind called it repulsive, which he knew it was, yet it didn't feel quite that way. That puzzled him more than anything. He despised this woman, didn't he?

"C-couldn't...leave. Couldn't...wake up! No matter how hard I tried, no matter what he did, I could not wake up!"

"He?"

"That 'Finn man, the Light consume him! I cannot tell if he was Aelfinn or Eelfinn. He looked like a fox but moved like a snake."

A shiver shook the woman's mind and body when she spoke. He had no idea what she meant but there was little doubt her experience had been a traumatic one. For a human. Her wounds had been intended to instill fear and inflict pain. The deep stab wound in her thigh had been meant for pain, at least. The line carved from her cheek to leg was just her attacker toying with her. The more she told him, however patchy the description was, the more he gleaned from the tale. He had a feeling she was withholding some information, like a clear description of the attacker. The details that would help identify the man either escaped her, or she was blocking them out. _Or_ she was intentionally keeping them to herself. Well, expecting her to give him her full trust was asking a bit much, wasn't it?

It was a man. _'There is at least no doubt about that'_, he thought sardonically. A thin man, with a sadistic streak and sick sense of humor. Quick reflexes, confidence and a unusual way of speaking. Likely everyone spoke in an unusual way to this human, so he couldn't really count on that. Confidence suggested someone of higher rank; a seated officer maybe? Or just a very skilled killer. If he was a hired assassin, it could be that he was ordered to torture her before killing her. He'd never heard of a zanpakutō that could invade the dreams of others and make them real but that didn't mean there wasn't one. There were few enough people that knew of her existence, and fewer still who might have something to gain in the event of her demise. That was something to think on.

"I am in your debt, Byakuya."

Gray eyes widened in surprise. Now _that_ was unexpected. The woman had to know he only acted in the interests of self-preservation. Had the experience addled her wits?

"While I know your motives were not entirely pure, I am quite certain I would have died if you had not intervened. It is your duty as a Warder to guard me against such dangers but I have not yet given you much reason to want to. You might have decided death was a better alternative than serving a woman you despise."

One delicate brow lifted. Did his opinions of her come across _that_ vividly?

"I am no coward," was all he said. Suicide was a coward's way out. He might be willing to die for his beliefs but he would never just give up.

"No, I didn't take you for one."

Interesting. That meant someone else suggested it to her. It was probable, at least. Since the servants would now cut out their own tongues than speak to Nelisande or her companions, that left Unohana and Abarai. Retsu knew him well enough and would never think so little of him. That left Renji. Now why would he think such a thing of his superior? It mattered not, but he would still need to see if he could stop the boy from leaking information that _did_ matter. It was probably too late for that, however. By all accounts, the Lieutenant of Squad Six was quite taken with his _captor_. A razor-thin shred of fear crept into Byakuya's mind as he thought that. Abarai had become attached to the girl, literally and figuratively, almost immediately. He had to wonder if the bond between them had somehow twisted the boy's mind, or heart, to show favor to the woman who'd stolen his soul. More than once, Byakuya had felt a strange sense of complacency come over him, or pleasure, as a direct result of the woman who'd invaded his. Suicide almost looked tempting, if the same became of him with Nelisande as it had with Renji and the other human. Almost. It would never come to that, thankfully. He had enough control over himself to prevent such a thing.

"Silver penny for your thoughts?"

Shifting against him, she pushed stray hairs out of her face and looked up at him curiously. It hadn't taken her long to master her emotions. They felt more solid than she looked, yet he supposed that part couldn't be helped. Her eyes were still red but she'd dried her tears and stemmed the flow to prevent any more. While her grip had loosened, she still had not let go of him. That made him uneasy. Especially since she seemed to be making herself comfortable. One of her hands must have slid underneath the opening of his nemaki earlier, explaining why her nails had been doing such a fine job of gouging. He'd hardly noticed then but now that her hand lay flat against him, he couldn't seem to _stop_ noticing. It made him more than just uneasy_. _Closer to nauseous. It didn't help that she picked up on his discomfort and smiled for it. Gods he hated that smile.

The delicate chimes of a jigokuchō entering the room spared him from replying and gave him a reason to disentangle himself, thankfully. Fluttering its way across the room, it finally came to rest atop his outstretched fingers. While he was grateful for the interruption, the very sight of the creature had him concerned. For what reason would he be sent a missive at this hour? It could not be good, he was certain. Otherwise, they would not have bothered him with it until tomorrow.

As the Hell Butterfly relayed its message to him, there was a sharp pang in his chest. It felt as though someone had latched onto his heart and squeezed it. This could not be!

* * *

**-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-**

**

* * *

**

"Why is it your friend is so uptight? It's more than just being nobility or Aes Sedai, isn't it?"

Zhai flattened her eyes at Renji, and not for the first time tonight. The man had a serious lack of tact at times. A quality she found both endearing and frustrating.

"Stop looking at me like that, Zhai. I'm being serious. The big guy is nuts over her for some reason and she just ignores him. I don't get that. When I talked to him earlier in the week, he got real touchy over the subject of marriage, too."

"And just what had the two of you discussing marriage?"

"I... Uhh... What the hell does that matter? You're just trying to avoid answering me, aren't you? He said you'd do shit like that."

"Am I not allowed to be curious as to what sparked this line of questioning?"

"Well yeah, but– Will you quit that already? Geez... It's like wrestling with a grease-coated snake."

Clutching at her sides, Zhai laughed at that comment until her eyes watered. It was certainly one of the more creative ways she'd heard it put. Renji just sat with his arms and legs crossed, waiting her out with a false show of impatience. The man was simply terrible at disguising his true feelings. That glare he was giving her was just as transparent.

Winding down, she put some thought into Kamavon's actions. It was saddening, really. It quickly put a damper on her mirth and stole her smile. Sighing, she finally gave Renji a real response. "I do not understand why Nelisande keeps him at arms length. It is not my business, or yours, really. I sympathize with Kamavon; he is a dear friend, but I do not think anything I say or do will help him. Not anymore. Nelisande bonding a second Warder is a clear sign that she will not acknowledge whatever feelings she might have for the first."

Sighing himself, Renji unfolded his arms long enough to scratch at the side of his head. "What do you mean, a clear sign? He told me there is this one chic– erm, Aes Sedai, that is married to all three of her Warders. What difference would having two make?"

It was a struggle for her not to sniff in distaste. She knew precisely whom he was referring to. Myrelle Berengari. The trollop likely _was_ married to her three. Even outside of her own Ajah, Myrelle was well known for her abilities to bring back Gaidin from the deathwish, as it was sometimes called, they experienced upon their Aes Sedai's passing. Every last one of those three had belonged to another Aes Sedai before her. It was widely suspected that part of the "treatment" they received was being taken to the woman's bed. Not that there was anything wrong with an Aes Sedai coupling with someone, Warder or otherwise, but to be regularly bedding all three? It set Zhai's teeth on edge.

"Myrelle Sedai is an...exception."

To say she disagreed with the woman's behavior would have been putting it mildly. However, it wouldn't surprise her if Myrelle actually made her Ajah proud. Whatever her methods, she had success where all others had failed. The fierce Altaran woman certainly embodied the Green's principles, too. Biting her tongue, Zhai continued before Renji could question the sudden sharpness in the bond.

"In most cases, few as they may be, if a Green intends to marry her Warder then she will not bond a second. In doing so, Nelisande has cast the man's feelings right back at him. That is what I understand, at least. You have to remember I am not a member of that Ajah. There is no possibility for taking on a another Gaidin, in the Brown."

"Oh. Well, I guess that explains why he isn't a real fan of the Captain. Aside from the strangling bit."

Unbidden, Zhai's hand rose to her throat. She'd seen the bruises, once they'd appeared on Nelisande's neck. The woman had to have nerves of steel to withstand that assault as calmly as she apparently did. Kamavon was the only one of the two who seemed shaken by it. She had to wonder, though... Why had Nelisande not used the bond to compel him to release her? Or had she, only to see it fail? That was another question altogether. Could these beings even be susceptible to the light compulsion the bond could provide?

The soft jingle of what sounded like tiny bells caught her ear and pulled her attention to the window from which they came. Renji's gaze followed hers, and the pair watched a pitch black butterfly flit its way into the room with them. For a moment, Zhai could only see the bright pink that outlined its wings. Not far from going to their blankets for the night, they'd only left one small light on, leaving the area by the window darkened.

Slowly but surely, the delicate insect made its way over to Renji, fluttering just a few inches from the man's nose before he offered his hand as a perch. The look on his face after it landed her could only be disbelief, followed closely on its heels by dread. Was it an ill omen, of sorts?

"No fucking way...," he whispered.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. Thank you WannaBe/oOLadyLuckOo for helping me proofread this chapter (and every other chapter of every story I've ever written LOL). Think I'm going to go do a faceplant in my pillow now. If you have any tips/pointers for improving my style feel free to send them my way. Thanks and take care!

* * *

**Lagniappe:**

For a better understanding of what takes place within Nelisande's dream, search "_tel'aran'rhiod_" in Google. I don't intend on delving any further into it, so going through all the trouble of describing it here would be a waste of time.

**Aile Daishar** - The northernmost island off the coast of Saldaea; believed to be controlled by the Atha'an Miere/Amayar (not sure if that's been confirmed or not so I used creative license here).

**Taken by the dragon - **A phrase that means "crazy or insane"; a reference to Lews Therin, aka the Dragon, who went mad and used the Power to begin the destruction of their world known as The Breaking.


End file.
